Surprise
by Lynn1150175
Summary: Elena/Damon, Klaus/Caroline, and Kol/Tori Elena Gilbert has just become a vampire and on top of everything else going on, there's a group of vampire hunters personally targeting her. But they have leverage, and its her long lost sister Victoria. Although when the originals get involved, the bigger problem is keeping Victoria away from them. Elena/Damon, Klaus/Caroline, & Kol/Tori
1. Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?

**Hello ****readers! This is my very first story, and I'm not the best writer, but here's the prologue. I hope you like it. BUT THIS STORY is going to turned to focus more on the originals, but I needed this chapter to focus on Elena and the Salvatore because they're the root of where the drama goes.**

It has been a week since Elena had become a vampire. She's been living at the Salvatore's boarding house since she turned.

There has been a lot of chaos going on, everyone just found out Klaus wasn't really dead, and before Alaric died he had exposed Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood as traitors to the council. Caroline has gone into hiding but hasn't left Mystic Falls because of Elena's transition. But that hasn't stopped them from noticing the new vampire hunter that just arrived in town.

...

"I say we just kill him." Damon said to Stefan and Elena at the boarding house.

"No Damon, he's an innocent person, we can't just kill him." Elena said acting as if Damon was crazy.

"Yeah right he's innocent! Richard's a vampire hunter, he kills vampires; unless you guys want to have a peace talk. Considering you're both vampires I don't think that will go over very well." Damon said glancing at Stefan and Elena.

"Damon's right, but we can't kill him either, so we just have to lay low, okay?" Stefan said trying to reason with both of them.

Elena then nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine, but of he tries something I won't hesitate to snap his neck." Damon snapped.

Damon's been on edge since Elena became a vampire, because he knew Elena had gotten all of her memories back. 'But Elena probably hasn't mentioned anything because she chose Stefan'. Damon thought. Then Damon stormed out of the room.

"What's up with Damon lately?" Elena asked Stefan, immediately knowing it was a stupid question.

"He's in love with you Elena. He said he was going to leave town, but he's holding back on it. I think he's hoping you'll change your mind." Stefan said expecting Elena to deny that she would change her mind.

Elena just sat there and thought. She remembered everything Damon had compelled her to forget. Part of her was mad at him for compelling her, but if made her love him a little more knowing that he gave her up for his brother. Then again it made her angry that he wouldn't give her the choice. She decided to just keep it silent until she thought things through on her own.

...

Elena needed to get out of the house, because Stefan, Damon and Caroline have tried to help Elena keep things under control and it was driving her crazy. But they wouldn't let Elena leave the house alone so Stefan called Bonnie to take Elena out to lunch.

On top of trying not to hurt anyone, Elena had to worry about vampire hunters. Or a vampire hunter was all they knew of.

Bonnie and Elena went to Grill since there's no where else to go in town. They sat down at a corner table to get away from the crowd.

"How have you been holding up?" Bonnie said to Elena, trying to keep the conversation away from what she knew Elena really wanted to talk about.

"I'm a vampire, how do think I feel." Elena knew Bonnie was trying to be a friend but Elena was still a little mad at her for keeping the Klaus secret from them.

"Bonnie why couldn't you just let us know what you were doing so maybe Rebekah wouldn't have killed me. And now Klaus is in Tyler's body for god knows how long." Elena was trying to act like everything was okay because she knew that what Bonnie did was for the best.

"He'll only be in Tyler's body until I repair his. Elena, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys, all of this just happened so fast, I didn't have time to do all the explaining." Bonnie didn't want to fight with Elena, she just wanted to help her through all of this.

Elena didn't want to fight either she needed her friends to be there, at least everyone was still alive, and might not have been if Klaus was dead.

"It's okay Bonnie, I know what you did was to protect us."

Then Elena noticed a young man staring at her from the bar. Once she had seen him he started walking towards their table.

"Elena what is it?" Bonnie had seen the worry on her face. the man then arrived at their table.

"Hello, ladies." Elena relaxed a little noticing that he'd seemed normal. Probably just trying to hit on her. "May I sit down with you?" He had an annoying smirk on his face and just sat down without an invitation.

"I'm sorry were having a private lunch." Bonnie noticed the interest he had in Elena.

"No it's fine," Elena said. "We were just talking about our boyfriends." Elena said that trying to make him take the hint that she wasn't interested, plus Elena wasn't in a good mood.

But he knew what she was doing and just didn't care. "Well, you aren't married. That's good. By the way I'm Daniel." He said while stealing one of their rolls.

It was clear he wasn't leaving. "Pass me the butter please Elena."

Elena and Bonnie's face went from annoyed to serious. "How did you know my name?"

Just then he cut his hand on the knife he used to butter his role. Elena immediately stood up and began to freak out. He knew who she was, and that she was a vampire.

"Does blood make you nervous?" He just had a smirk on face because he knew he had her.

"Elena let's get out of here" Bonnie said immediately pulling her out of the Grill.

...

Elena and Bonnie rushed back to the boarding house, after texting Stefan to let him know there was an emergency.

They stormed into the house.

"Stefan!" Elena called out and then he was immediately at her side.

"What happened!" Stefan thought that Elena might have not been able to handle being outside yet.

Damon and Caroline came into the room hearing Elena and Bonnie panicked.

"There was a guy at the Grill that know about Elena." Bonnie said sounding out of breath.

"What do mean how could know about us?" Caroline said.

"He must be a vampire hunter. That other guy probably brought all his buddies with him to Mystic Falls." Damon said with a 'I told you so' face.

"What exactly happened?" Stefan said calmly.

"At first he was staring at me, then he came over to our table. I thought he was trying to flirt with me then he cut called me by my name and then his hand bleeding and I freaked out, it all happened so fast." Elena was still a little freaked out by the blood.

"He seemed very cocky, like he knew something" Bonnie was then interrupted.

"We have to find him then kill him." Damon wasn't about to let some human try to kill Elena.

"No Damon we can't kill him yet, we don't know what he wants." Stefan always trying to be the voice of reason.

"Your right brother we have to find him, torture him into telling us what he knows what he wants, and how many of them there are."

Stefan didn't want to cause more trouble in town but he knew he had to do something about these vampire hunters.

"Fine. Let's go Damon." Stefan said hesitantly.

As they started to walk out Elena blocked their pathway.

"No! If you're doing this I'm coming with you, you don't know what he looks like." Elena begged.

"Nice try, but you'll just come to prevent any violence. You're a vampire now, get used to it." Damon knew her better than she did.

"I'll go." Everyone looked at Bonnie. "I'm not going to let him hurt you Elena, right now you're vulnerable, you have to stay here with Caroline."

"Bonnie's right, stay here." Stefan said then giving Elena a small kiss. Then the three of them left.

...

When they arrived at the Grill it was very packed.

Bonnie lead them to the bar because she assumed that's where he'd be. And she was right, Damon and Stefan surrounded him.

"May I help you?" Daniel said without looking at them.

"Let's cut to the chase. How many of you are there?" Damon just wanted to get to the part where he snapped his neck.

"Pardon me, did I miss something here?"

"We know you talked to Elena earlier today, and we know you're working with Richard." Stefan also seemed a little aggravated.

"Oh! I get it now you're the boyfriend" he said looking at Damon "and for your information, you have no clue who I am or why I'm here."

"I'm the boyfriend." Stefan said a little offended.

"Alright, so why don't you enlighten us on the situation." Damon had a little smirk on his after the comment.

"Alright, I'll have you relay this message on to your girlfriend then. Tell her she needs to find Katherine Peirce. She'll know who she is. And she only has 24 hours until my family retaliates. Then we'll kill her."

Damon grabbed him, now he was furious. "If you lay a hand on her I will personally rip your heart out."

"Damon calm down. Why do you want Katherine, and how do you about us?"

"Oh! I didn't know you were vampires too. Katherine has done horrid things to my family, Katherine has many enemies, so we are going to make her pay for what she's done. And there's nothing you do about it. We are very smart, we know more than you think."

Then Damon and Stefan left with Bonnie who sitting in the corner waiting if she needed to intervene.

...

The next day, nobody didn't even began to know where to find Katherine. But Bonnie was working on a spell to find her.

Damon though didn't seem so worried. He could handle a few humans. And if they did find Katherine, he wouldn't mind giving her to them.

Elena was a mess, she worried that they hunters would try to kill her anyways.

Then Elena received a txt message from an unknown number. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. The txt had a picture attached to it of a girl who looked very similar to her.

The txt read, 'Midnight, with Katherine or say good-bye to your sister.'

"Stefan, come look at this." Elena handed Stefan her phone. He looked at the message with confusion.

"What's that a little blackmail?" Damon knew that these humans couldn't hurt them. Everyone they cared about would be protected one way or the other.

"They think that this girl is my sister. I mean she looks like me, but I've never seen her before." Elena didn't know what to think.

Damon took the phone from Stefan.

Bonnie then walked into the room.

"I found Katherine, she's close by. If we leave now we can find her." Bonnie noticed something was up. "What happened?"

"I think these guys are threatening random people now. Wow Katherine must have really pissed them off." Damon was beginning to think these hunters were just stupid.

Bonnie looked at the picture.

"Elena, she looks a lot like you. Who is she?" Bonnie knew something wasn't right about this girl.

"I think we should find out. We don't want them hurting someone who was mistakenly brought into this."

"Am I missing all the fun?" Kol said enjoying the surprised look on everyone's face.?

He rushed over to see what everyone was looking at. It was a beautiful girl. Kol immediately thought she would be quit tasty.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Damon asked, a little aggravated that he was interrupting their situation.

"My brother Klaus sent me, seeing as he can't go anywhere without having to pretend to be the Lockwood kid, so he sent me to see if his body is prepared yet. He's growing impatient."

"I'll have it ready soon, but we're dealing with a situation." Bonnie needed to find Katherine and who this girl was that they were threatening. And she knew exactly how, but she needed to get moving, and this Klaus situation wasn't helping.

"You see, my brother will not be happy with that answer, mates." Kol then noticed that this obviously had to do with this girl.

He quickly grabbed the phone from Bonnie's had and left before anyone could get it back.

"Damn it! What do we do now?" Stefan said. He didn't want an innocent girl to get hurt.

"We just find Katherine. This girl has nothing to do with this." Damon now being the calm one.

"But what if Katherine runs, and she gets away from us. She won't be the most cooperative. She's Katherine." Elena now being a vampire has her emotions heightened and her worried is ten times worse.

"Here," Bonnie grabbed a piece of paper and gave it to Stefan. "You go find Katherine and do whatever it takes to get her here. She'll listen to you better than any of us for sure. I'll go repair Klaus' body. It shouldn't take long, I've kind of been putting it off. And as soon as I get the phone back Damon, Elena, and I will find that girl."

"Wow, since when has 'witchy' become so good at formulating plans?" Damon said with that annoying smirk on his face.

Then he thought 'Stefan will be away finding Katherine. This will be the perfect time to talk to Elena.' "But it's a marvelous idea. Great job Bonnie." Damon said somewhat sarcastically.

...

They put their into motion. Stefan left to find Katherine, and Bonnie went to go repair Klaus' body. In the meantime, Damon took this opportunity to talk to Elena.

"So, Elena, how's vampire life been treating you?" Damon said sitting on the couch next to Elena who seemed otherwise distracted. "You okay Elena?"

"No Damon I'm not. I think there's something going one that we don't know about that they think we do." Elena started to think that maybe this girl is related to her.

She never knew her mother that well, she could have another kid. But then she push the idea out her head, knowing it was crazy.

"Okay Elena, I'm sick of this. Are you still going to be with Stefan without acknowledging everything that I know you remembered when you woke up as a vampire."

Elena was in shock that Damon wanted to talk about this now.

"Damon if you compelled me to forget those things, then you obviously didn't want me to take those things into consideration. If I hadn't become a vampire, I would've made the decision solely on what I remembered. So I made the decision as if I were human."

"But Elena you're not human anymore, you're a vampire. Maybe we weren't to be together with you as a human, but now you're a vampire, and you do remember when I told you I loved you, and when we really first met, which was by the way before you met Stefan. You should make the decision based on what you know now."

"Damon, I've already chose Stefan, what am I supposed to do. Leave him and tell him that because I remember a few things that I'm going to be with you instead. I can't just change my mind like that." Elena knew she couldn't stand to break his heart and see his face like she did when she chose Stefan and had to see Damon's face.

"It sounds like to me that you've already changed you're mind. The moment you started to remember."

With that, Damon left the room, leaving her to realize what he already knew.

...

Bonnie was now done with Klaus' body. Two of Klaus' hybrids came to pick up. And she went along too, because Kol said he wouldn't give the phone back until Klaus was safely in his own body.

When Bonnie arrived at Klaus's mansion she immediately began the spell to return Klaus' to his body. Tyler and Klaus then woke up.

"What's going on?" Tyler said with confusion. He just stood up and left. Nobody cared to stop him.

Klaus and Kol were in the room, and they needed to talk to Bonnie.

Kol walked over to her, handing her the phone. When Bonnie went to open up the picture again, it was erased.

"Why did you erase this?" Bonnie was furious with Kol right now.

"Her name is Victoria, people acknowledge her as Tori. She lives in L.A. She's Isabelle's daughter. She had her roughly after a year Elena was born. She wad quit the little slut back then. I used her as leverage when I first wanted Isabelle's help before I could compel her because like Katherine she also had sips of vervain at the time." Klaus said with amusement.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie didn't hesitate to believe Klaus. Though he was manipulative, he was bluntly honest.

"Because I enjoy watching you people have problems that I'm not involved in." Klaus said with his smirk. But he also told her because he was about to let some humans try to control any vampires, even if hated those vampires. Well most of them.

With the information that Klaus had given her she knew she could handle it from here. But since this girl was apparently Elena's sister, she had to make sure she'd okay, but they wouldn't be able to reach her in time if Stefan didn't pull through with retrieving Katherine.

...

Bonnie rushed back to the boarding house. She needed to tell Elena everything she just found out.

"Elena! Elena!" Bonnie was kind of hoping to find Stefan there with Katherine tied up or something, but he wasn't there.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena ran to her side knowing she was nervous. Damon just calmly walked into the room.

"Um, Stefan isn't here yet. Did he call?" Bonnie didn't want to have to find and protect Elena's apparent sister.

"No, Bonnie he didn't. It's only one o'clock. We have plenty of time. I think we should be dealing with that girl." Elena said.

Bonnie knew that Elena needed to know about her sister, but she didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Elena, you need to sit down. I have to tell you something." Damon and Elena looked at her with a confused face. Damon thought 'What else could be wrong?'

...

Back at Klaus' mansion, Klaus told Kol and Rebekah to take a little trip across the country.

"But why are we retrieving this girl?" Rebekah didn't want to leave Mystic Falls.

"I need the girl here, I think she'll come in handy if she's nearby. Plus Elena and friends need her protected." Klaus secretly just wanted to impress Caroline, by helping her friends with their little problem.

"Oh no! This is for that baby vampire isn't it. You know the second you let that Lockwood boy go, they ran away together in the sunset." Kol snapped.

He was aggravated that Klaus would just push his siblings around like this. Since Elijah left town, Klaus bothered Kol more than usual.

"No, actually, Caroline and Tyler are still in town. They wouldn't leave their friends in such a trying time. But they won't stay for long so I need to make a move now." Klaus just needed to separate Caroline and his hybrid, without making Caroline upset with him.

"Then why won't you go?" Rebekah asked curiously as to why Klaus couldn't go himself.

"I need to stay here if something else happens, and I need to step in." Klaus wanted to be the hero for once. Since Esther was gone, and there wasn't any new threats towards him, he had time to focus on winning over Caroline.

Kol just decided to give in, knowing that his brother was hopeless.

"Rebekah, lets just go, Klaus is hopeless to reason with. Plus it shall be fun convincing a random, hot seventeen year old to come across the country with original vampires to meet the family that she never knew about."

Kol realized that this would be fun. Very fun. Then, Kol and Rebekah left for L.A, and it would 5 hours to get there.

...

**This story will pick up soon. This was just an introduction to the story, this chapter makes the rest of the story make sense about why everything else happens, but I plan on add a lot of Kol and some Klaus. So hold tight.**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone's Coming

Rebekah and Kol arrived in L.A later that day.

The plan was to find her and just compel her to come with them. Kol though, had another plan. He wanted to have some fun before going back home. They already knew where to find her. Apparently she hung out at a japanese restaurant, so they started there.

"Wait here." Kol said as he spotted her in the resturant.'Teenagers these days are so Damn predictable' he thought to himself.

He walked up to her to see that she was with a friend. He knew that he could just use his charm, since it never failed him before.

"Hello miss, would mind if I borrowed your soy sauce?" Kol said. The girl then looked at him, almost if she were checking him out. She immediately thought, 'Wow, he's cute.'

"Um, sure here you go. I'm Tori, and this is my friend André." Tori didn't know why, but she seemed interesting.

"Would you mind if I sat down?"

Kol enjoyed this little game he was playing, if he could he would just compel her, sleep with her, feed on her, and kill her. But his brother would kill him for disobeying him, so instead he would just play mind with her. Otherwise this would be a complete bore for him.

"Go ahead. So, this your first time here?" Tori came here a lot, she knew he had seemed out-of-place.

"What gave me away?" Kol said with his smirk. Vampire tended to use their smirk a lot for seduction purposes.

"I come here a lot. Are you new in the city?" Tori was now completely ignoring her friend. Her friend caught the hint that they were flirting so he got up to leave.

"Tori, I have to go. Nice meeting you Kol." Tori's friend then left.

Kol knew that he could now make his move.

"Yes, well I've been in L.A before, but I just arrived here for some business."

"Oh, you say that as if you work for some big, important law firm." She said giggling a little. "How old are you anyway? You look too young to be in a 'business'."

"I'm about a thousand years old." He said very seriously. Kol was waiting for the moment when he told her who he was, and freaked her out. Then he would compel her to coöperate.

"Oh come on, I bet you're not that old." Then her phone rang and a picture of her sister Trina popped up on the screen and Kol noticed it.

"Is that your sister?" Kol was trying to see if she knew that she was adopted. Tori didn't want to talk to her sister right now, so she just ignored the call.

"Yeah that was my sister. Shes probably just calling to ask me for something, which is never that important." Tori never like how her sister always interrupted her at the worst times. Like now when just met this really hot guy.

"You and your sister don't seem very alike?" Kol was prying, if she didn't know the truth, then Kol would be happy to tell her about how screwed up life really is.

"Actually, no, it's like were not even related, but she's still my sister and I love her."

Then Tori thought of something a year ago, when she needed her birth certificate for school, and found out that she must have been adopted or something, but she never told anyone about it.

"Are you sure you are even related?" Kol said, ready to drop the bomb on her, but her face changed. It was as if she already knew, but obviously trying to hide it. "When did you find out?"

"Um, how could you tell?" Tori was surprised how he could just read her like an open book. She's usually very good at hiding her emotions.

"It's all over your face." Kol said sincerely. He actually started to feel bad about her situation. She doesn't know how bad it really gets, with the vampire drama, and her real sister. Unless she already knew, but she couldn't, it would impossible.

"I found out a year ago. I never told anyone about it. My real mom's name is Isabelle, but I found that she went missing a while ago, so I gave up on that."

Tori actually knew more about her mother. She knew what her did building up into her disappearance. Tori knew all about her reasearch, the vampires and an ancient curse, but Tori thought her mom might have been crazy.

Rebekah was tired of waiting in the corner, so she started to make her way over to the table. Kol saw Rebekah and realized they had to go. The hunters probably noticed that there were vampires with Tori.

Kol then focused on her eyes to compel her. "You will come with me to Mystic Falls, you will not be afraid."

"Excuse me?" Tori knew that her birth mom was from Mystic Falls. Who was this guy? Tori got up and started to walk away, but Rebekah grabbed her on her way out and took her into a corner.

"Why can't you be compelled?" Rebekah saw that the compulsion had no effect on her. Then she noticed her necklace. It must have vervain in it. Rebekah then discreetly knocked her out.

Then Kol and Rebekah took her to the car, but not before a run in with some vampire hunters.

As Kol gently placed her in the car, a stake was being shot at him, so he quickly grabbed it.

"Who do you think you are going up against two originals?"

Rebekah then used her vampire speed to snap one of necks. Kol took the other guy and shoved him against the wall.

"I applaud you though for trying, but it's gonna get you killed." Kol then snapped his neck. Good thing Kol parked the car in a dark alley, away from all the chaos.

"Kol let's get out of here, the plan leaves in an hour, you've already waisted enough time." Rebekah was mad at Kol for wasting time actually talking to the girl. The plan was to compel and go before the hunters caught on to them.

"We got the girl, now we need to compel her. Take that stupid necklace off her." Kol said annoyed with Rebekah.

"Why would she even have that necklace? Does she know about vampires?" Maybe this girl was already in the loop about vampires, which would make the girl freak out less since she wouldn't be in complete shock.

"I don't know. She might know, she might not." Kol was never good at reading people, but with her it seemed simpler.

We'll find out now won't we. Let's go, we don't have much time." Rebekah and Kol rushed out of there. It's about 8:30 back home, But if Elena and the Salvatores didn't have Kathrine, at least Victoria was safe.

...

Back in Mystic Falls Stefan just arrived home. Kathrine wouldn't coöperate, of course. She attacked him when he tried to grab her. But even if Stefan had back-up, Kathrine would've found a way to escape.

It wasn't fair that they had to deal with Kathrine's mess, but there was never a time where they were without any drama.

Stefan walked in the boarding house upset. Elena and Damon ran up to him. "What happened where's Kathrine?" Elena asked in a panic.

"I knew she wouldn't come willingly. It's no big deal, we'll just have to rip these guys hearts out." Damon said of course with his devilish smirk. "But what about, that... my sister." Elena still couldn't believe the truth. Bonnie interrupted When she suddenly ran into the room.

"She's moving. I've tracked Victoria, she moving fast like she's on a train or a plane." Bonnie was thinking that the vampire hunters were bringing her here. "Where's she headed? Are the vampire hunters bringing her here?" Stefan said. They needed her to stay away from the Mystic Falls.

"I think so. What do we do?" Bonnie said. No one knew what to do. But then Bonnie got an idea. "Wait, maybe Klaus knows something?"

Damon thought she was crazy. "Even if he does, he won't tell us. It's Klaus."?

"Where's Caroline at? He'll tell her." Stefan said. Everyone knew Klaus had a thing for her.

"When Tyler gained control of his body, he came here and him and Caroline ran off somewhere, but I bet they're still in town right now." Elena said. She hadn't talked to Caroline since earlier when Tyler came by.

"Call her, it might work, we only have three hours." Stefan said.

...

They called Caroline, her and Tyler were planning on leaving tomorrow, so she went to Klaus' mansion. Klaus sensed her when she arrived. He didn't know why she was there, but he was glad he got to see her.

"Hello love, what can I do for you?" Klaus turned around from his desk, he was drawing at to see her standing in the doorway.

"Do you know anything that can help us protect Victoria?" Caroline snapped. She hated it when Klaus said 'love', because it made him seem so sexy, and Caroline didn't like thinking of psycho hybrid killer Klaus as 'sexy'.

"Calm down sweetheart, Kol and Rebekah are bringing here she'll be safe." Klaus said, actually kind of sincerely. Caroline thought he was playing some game. Victoria coming here was one of the last things they wanted.

"Klaus, bringing her here will put her in more danger! What were you thinking?!" Caroline was now yelling at him. She couldn't believe how thoughtless he had been.

"If Victoria was still there, the people after her would have killed her, because if I'm guessing correctly, Kathrine isn't here, so I actually saved her life." Klaus was mad that no one cared that he was trying to help them, even if it was just for Caroline.

"Why do you care? Why does it matter to you whether any of us live or die? You're Klaus, the original psycho hybrid." Caroline was still sort of yelling at him, but Klaus decided to keep calm, since he thought she was so cute when she was mad.

"You know Caroline, when I was in Tyler's body, I did some snooping in his house." He paused for a moment as he walked closer to Caroline, who had a confused look on her face from the change of subject.

"Did you know Tyler can draw? He's alright for an amateur, but nonetheless he draws.

"He doodles a little. Tyler and I are none of your business." Caroline didn't Know what he was getting at.

"Where are dozens of pictures he's drawn for you? I know if I were your boyfriend, I'd make sure you were appreciated." Klaus' comment made Caroline speechless. She just wanted him to shut up.

"Tyler... and..." She didn't know how to come back. "I am very appreciated." Caroline stated confidently. Then Caroline began to walk out.

"Yes you are by me, but what about Tyler, he's your boyfriend right?" Klaus said pleasantly.

Caroline turned around to say something, but she couldn't respond, so she just continued to stomp out of the house.

...

Victoria awoke on a plane. She had a huge headache.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Kol. Then she looked next to her to find Kol sleeping.

Next to him was a blonde girl Tori didn't recognize.

Her heart was pounding hard out of her chest. She didn't know what to do but find help, so she tried to get out of her seat without waking Kol because she was in the window seat.

She tried not to wake him, but then as she tried to move Kol grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

...

**Sorry, short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Am I?

**Review Review Review**! .

...

Victoria awoke on a plane. She had a huge headache. The last thing she remembered was talking to Kol. Then she looked next to her to find Kol sleeping, and next to him was a blonde girl Tori didn't recognize. Her heart was pounding hard. She didn't know what to do but find help, so she tried to get out of seat without waking Kol, because she was sitting at the window seat. As she tried to get out Kol grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

...

Tori sat back in her chair with defeat. She was in shock. Tori couldn't process what was happening. "Whats going on? Where are we going.?" Tori said nervously..

She wasn't scared, she was terrified, but her instincts told her to keep calm and try to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered that Kol wanted to talk about her and her birth mother. Kol had said that she was to go to Mystic Falls, her birth mothers hometown. That must be where they were going.

"I think you know where were going. As to whats going on, I just saved your life, so say 'thank you Kol'.

She just stared at him. Was she in danger. She couldn't remember anything but her conversation with Kol. Maybe she blacked out.

"Well go on, say 'thank you'. You know I thought you humans showed more gratitude towards the hero, like that stupid 'Twilight' movie. As a matter of fact I watched it the other day, and its a disgrace towards vampires, very dreadful." Kol grinned knowing she would be confused if she didn't know about vampires. Or she would be terrified for knowing he was one.

"My mothers research." Was all she could say. Kol didn't understand it.

"Excuse me, what on Earth are you talking about?"

Tori just stayed silent.

"Oh for god sakes! Kol,her mother had a whole load of reasearch on vampires. You've really been staked for a long time Kol." Rebekah said. She was very irritated that she had to go on this scavenger hunt, only because Klaus wanted to play with a baby vampire.

"Oh by the way, Tori, this is my sister Rebekah." The two girls didn't even acknowledge each other, until Tori leaned over to speak to her.

"What do you know about my birth mother?" Tori just wanted answers.

"She won't tell you anything. And I don't know very much of anything, I'm just guessing as we go along." Kol said with his smirk.

"Okay then, how about I guess. My mothers research is real isn't it?" Tori said kind of snarky then reality hit her. He's a vampire. So she shouldn't talk to him that way. "Which would make you a vampire." Tori said confidently..

"Wow aren't we brave. If you know what I am, and you're as smart as you seem to be, then don't speak to me that way." Kol said seriously.

"You won't kill me, you need me. You said you saved my life, so unless you need to personally kill me or something , you wouldn't bother saving my life." Tori was beyond pissed, because she thought this was all her birth mother's fault that she was here, but she had to be careful about what she said. She was talking to a vampire.

"I didn't save you because I wanted to."

"Then why did you save me? I'm gonna find out eventually. You tricked me and did god knows what to me to get me on this plane. I'm not afraid of you, and if you're going to kill me, I'm going to be a memorable kill for you, I'm not just a normal teenage girl you can suck dry for dinner."

Tori then noticed her necklace was gone. She grabbed her neck to feel around for it, but it wasn't there.

"Where's my necklace?" Tori panicked a little. That necklace meant a lot to her.

"Where did you get it in the first place?" Kol was curious to find out why she had a vervain necklace.

"It was in a box I found with my birth certificate, adoption papers, and note from my mother. Where is it?" Tori said while scrambling around looking for her necklace.

Kol reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He handed it to her.

Tori unraveled the napkin to find her necklace. She put it back on.

"Thank you."

Kol's eyes widened in shock.

"So, she is capable of saying thank you." Tori couldn't help but laugh. Kol just had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Of course I can, I'm human remember. The question is can you?" Now she was... joking with him? _This is ridiculous! This guy, or vampire kidnapped me. I should be crying and begging for help. _Tori thought.

"Oh no, I am incapable of sincerely saying that to someone. Its like saying I'm sorry. Saying it is already hard, but then humans expect you to mean it."

"Well you're not human. People who know you're a vampire shouldn't expect you to act like you aren't. They should know to just stand clear."

"Why aren' t you afraid of me?" Tori thought about it for a moment. She was afraid of him, but she wasn't gonna tell him that. She was going to treat him like a normal person, for the meantime.

"I know that right now, I'm safe in a plane full of passengers. I mean you're probably not the worst vampire in the world."

Kol had a wide grin on his face. "No actually, I'm in the top five. Remember Tori, I'm one thousand years old. Although I've only been around a few decades."

"Oh, you were serious about that." They both fell silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, do you really want to know everything?"

"Hello, I've saying that ever since I woke up."

Kol thought that if Tori could trust him, that it would benefit him and his family later.

Kol told her the story about his family and Klaus with his hybrid curse. He told her what he knew about Kathrine and the other Petrova doppelgänger. He left out the fact that her Elena were related.

"Wow. Wait then what does this have to do with me?" Tori thought all of this was dramatic, tragic, and scary, all at the same time, but how would this be related to a girl from L.A?

"Remember Elena's birth mom. The one who became a vampire and died because my brother used her as a messenger?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Isobel, aka, your birth mother."

There was a short silence.

"That would mean my mother's dead." Tori was in shock. She didn't know what to feel. She never knew her birth mother, but at least now she knew everything so she wouldn't be blind sighted. "Wait. Wouldn't that also mean that Elena's my sister?"

"Yes, congratulations. If everyone is always so hell-bent on saving her then she must be 'awesome'!" Kol said sarcastically, but when he told Tori the story about all of their drama, he made Elena and the Salvatores seem like the bad guys, so that's what Tori thought of them as.

"Is that why we're going to Mystic Falls? All because my 'sister' wants me too? No way! She is not my family! And I thought you originals hated her and the brothers?" She was so confused. This was all nonsense to her.

"I'm doing this because my brother is infatuated with the blonde baby vampire. He's trying to win her over by helping her friends. And you are just leverage that the vampire hunters tried to use to find Kathrine, the bitchy doppelgänger. They were gonna kill you, so here you are."

"If she actually cared about my life, she would've come herself, but she didn't. She probably would've just let me die." Rage was just building up inside of her. "She is so selfish! If she thinks that I will just jump into her arms and be a grateful sister, then she is in for a big surprise. I might be human, but I'm not gonna let her and her group of vampires intimidate me either." Tori deciding that she would rather stay with the originals rather then be with her selfish sister that will probably get her killed.

...

Caroline went back to the boarding house to tell Elena everything Klaus had told her about Victoria coming to Mystic Falls.

When she got to the boarding house, there was a battle going on. There was about three guys alive and about six dead at the house. It looked like the vampires were losing this fight. Elena was on the ground with a stake shoved in her side. Damon was struggling with another guy that seemed to be stronger than him.

He must have been a vampire.

Stefan, after snapping someones neck went to go help Damon. Stefan dragged the vampire to the ground, and Damon staked him.

Caroline rushed over to Elena and pulled the stake from her side. The last guy alive stood and put his hands up in surrender.

"There are a lot more of us. Some of us are vampires, and some are not, but we will get are revenge. That stunt you pulled with the girl, wasn't a good joke. We will find her and kill her, we will kill you and anyone else that will try to protect Kathrine." The guy said. Then as he tried to walk out Damon ran up to him and ripped his heart out.

"What did they mean when they said 'That stunt we pulled'?" Elena said as she stood up from the floor.

Caroline stepped forward to speak. "Um, Klaus told me that he sent Rebekah and Kol to bring her here."

"Why would Klaus do that?" Stefan said, almost yelling.

"Unless Klaus wants something from us and he's using her as leverage." Damon said, thinking of what Klaus would want from them.

"But if Klaus hadn't done that then she would be dead. Did Klaus say what he wanted with her, Caroline?" Elena was worried about her... sister. The concept was still hard for Elena to grasp.

Caroline thought back to her conversation with Klaus. He was always Trying to either sweet talk her,or down Tyler. That made Caroline hate him more.

"No, Klaus didn't Say anything."

Elena went into panick mode now. Her sister shouldn't be dragged into this, but it wasn't Klaus' fault. He actually saved her, but Elena didn't trust the originals to protect her sister.

Elena pulled out phone to txt Bonnie. 'Hey Bonnie, can you track Victoria and let me know when she gets to Mystic Falls. Klaus said that Rebekah and Kol have her.' Bonnie texted back a second later. 'Sure Elena, she should be here soon.'

"What are you doing?" Stefan said.

"I texted Bonnie. She said she'll let me know when Victoria gets here."

"In that case, until she gets here, I'm gonna go see Tyler." Caroline said. Then she left. It was just Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

Damon decided to head out. "Um, I'm gonna go get rid of the bodies." Damon knew he was supposed to leave when Elena chose Stefan, but he didn't. He knew he still had a chance with Elena. But he had to let Stefan and Elena have their space. So he took this chance to give them alone time.

Now they were alone. Elena didn't really have time to think about the Stefan Damon situation, but right now, she knew what she what wanted, she didn't have to think about it.

"She'll ge fine, Elena. They won't hurt her. Everything's going to be fine." He assured her.

"I know, but she's probably freaking out right now."

Stefan got close to her, and cupped her face with his hands. "She most likely asleep or under compulsion. For right now, you should sit down and relax." He leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"Stefan, I need to talk to you." Elena had to tell him whats been going on in her head. If she didn't do it before Victoria got here, then she wouldn't have to guts to do it later.

Stefan, saw the look on her face and knew that this couldn't be good. She been so stressed about becoming a vampire, Klaus coming back, and now this sister suprise. He knew he just had to be there for her.

"Stefan, I chose you over Damon right before I died." Stefan's face went from worried to sad. He had thought that the fight for Elena's heart was over, and that he had won. 'If Damon had left like he was supposed to, she probably wouldn't feel conflicted about her decision.' Stefan thought.

"When I became a vampire, I remembered some things-"

"What? Who compelled you? Wait, it was Damon wasn't?"

"Stefan, I love you." She said softly as she cupped his face. "You were there for me, when my parents died, hell you saved my life. I will always love you for that, but I can't pretend that what I remembered didn't happen. Maybe were only meant to be together as long as I was human, and now that I'm a vampire I know everything, and I can't chose you Stefan. Now I realize that I can't decide based on who I've loved longer, but who I love the most. I'm so sorry Stefan." Stefan and Elena now both had tears in their eyes. Stefan knew he just had to accept and respect her decision.

"I will always be here for you Elena. You can always come talk to me." He assured her that they could always be friends, for when Damon does something stupid.

"I know." Elena then felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She took it out and saw that Bonnie was calling. She answered it in a hurry. "Bonnie?"

"She's here."

...

**Review! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Mystic Falls

I'm** soooo sorry I haven't been updating. I have school and I haven't had a chance to get my computer fixed until last week so enjoy. AND REVIEW! **

...

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Kol said as they entered the town.

After the plane arrived they drove a car to Mystic Falls. Tori was nervous. She thought she was out of her mind. She was with vampires and she was going to meet her long-lost sister the doppelgänger who just became a vampire. Tori was just waiting to wake up from this dream.

"So what now" Tori said. All of the fear she was trying to hide slowly came back into her body.

"Well now we take you to your precious loving sister, and then we just get on with our lives." Rebekah said coldly.

"But, what if I don't want to go?"

"You already flew across the country. What are gonna do? Try to run and get yourself killed by the vampire hunters who already want you dead? No, your going to corporate." Kol knew that Tori wouldn't make it 1/2 a mile without being killed.

Rebekah then decided to call Klaus to give him the update. "_Rebekah! How is my sister?_"

"A little annoyed that I had to go across the country to pick up a 16-year-old brat."

"_Good you have her. Just bring her back here. We have some visitors who want to see her._"

...

Klaus hung up the phone and stood upon his visitors. Elena, Stefan, and Damon had come to see why Klaus had done this.

"So I can only assume you are here for Victoria." Klaus said very cocky.

"Why do you want her?" Elena asked curiously.

"What, it's a crime to help out? I'm not going to let a couple of vampire hunters take you down. I want to do that myself someday. Or maybe we'll eventually reach some sort of peace. When she gets here you can take her, protect her, do what you need be. Just remember that I did this for you."

"For us? No, you're trying to get something out of this." Damon said. He wasn't stupid he knew there had to be something that he was missing.

"Think of it what you want, but it is what it is."

The car pulled into Klaus' driveway. "Looks like sister's home. Both of ours."

Kol, Rebekah, and Tori walked into the mansion. "Knock knock. Delivery." Kol said smiling. All of this was fun for him.

"I'm not mail." Tori said annoyed. Kol grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the main room where everybody else was.

"I'm going upstairs, this was a waste of my time." Rebekah groaned.

"Well well, look what we have here" Klaus grinned then turned to Elena. "Your welcome by the way."

"Hello, I'm Elena."

"I'm Tori."

"Look I know you're probably confused and I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? I was just put on a plane against my will to be told that vampires were trying to kill me. Oh, but I felt great to find out that my _sister_ sent one of worst vampires in history to kidnap me."

"Tori, I'll explain everything to you, but we need to get out of here. This isn't exactly the safest place to be right now."

All of the anger was boiling in side of Tori, and she was just letting it come out. "Right now," Tori wasn't thinking when she said, "I would feel a lot safer if I stayed here, and you left." Tori walked closer to Elena, now with only a small space between them. "_You are not my sister. I already have one, and that's not you_."

Elena was surprised, although she shouldn't be. Tori just spent hours with bitchy Rebekah and self-absorbed Kol. "Tori, you can't trust them, what ever they said to you was a lie, you can trust me."

"She said she wanted to stay here. It's not like she's going back home, I'm sure you'll protect her fine from the boarding house." Kol interrupted. He didn't mind having her around, she was entertaining.

Klaus was confused about why Kol would openly invite her to stay in his mansion. "Excuse me but, this is my mansion and you little girl isn't my problem to deal with, Elena doesn't bite. Oh wait she's a vampire now she does, well I'm sure she won't bite you, but us on the other hand.."

"I'll keep an eye on her brother."

Damon was done allowing Elena to handle this. "For once I agree with Klaus, stop being so stubborn and let's go, nobody is going to kill anyone here, Elena just wants to protect you."

"Excuse me tall vampire guy, but I don't know any of you. I'm not going to go off with strangers."

"What did you say to her?" Elena was furious. Kol probably compelled her and that pissed her off.

"The truth. Maybe you should have gotten on a plane yourself. We saw some nice scenery, and you missed it." Kol said sarcastically.

"Let's go Elena, we'll deal with this tomorrow." Stefan announced calmly.

"No! we can't leave her here." Elena cried.

"Obviously she's not coming." Damon said.

Elena couldn't lose anyone else. Even her sister that she just met was so important to her, because even though the situation's wierd, she's still her sister, and a target, thanks to Kathrine, who still had not idea that Elena was a vampire. This was just one big mess.

Elena finally agreed to leave. As soon as they did Kol had something else to discuss with Klaus.

"So where's my watch Klaus?"

"You do realize that her being here is a problem. Why would I return your little watch?" Klaus was also angry that Kol was most likely the reason Tori stayed behind.

"We had a deal Klaus so honor it and return my watch." Klaus reached into his pocket and returned Kol's watch. "She is _your_ problem now, not mine." Then Klaus turned to Tori, "And you better not be a problem. Do you understand?"

Tori looked at Klaus for a moment. "Yeah I understand. You don't have to be so dramatic. Or do you? All of you vampires just need a drink or something, because you are so serious all the time."

"Kol, this is the girl you agreed to look after? You were just supposed to bring the girl here, not sleep with her and share all of your inner thoughts."

Kol laughed a little. "Niklaus she was already like this when I met her."

Klaus headed for the door and mumbled, "This should be fun."

This family confused her more her's did right now. 'Why did I have to be caught in the middle of this. I could be hanging out with Beck, or in my acting class, or writing a song with André. I just wish Elena hadn't put me in this position.'

Kol then took Tori upstairs to on of the many guest rooms, conveniently across from his. The room was amazing of course. "Wow. This is nice. And I'm from L.A."

"Yes, my brother likes to have the best of the best. Biggest bed, softest sheets, fluffiest pillows.."

"Even though he doesn't use half the rooms in this place?"

"Oh, no he only uses about a fourth of them, but you know, unexpected guests and all."

Tori wandered around the room, looking at all of art hanging in the room. Kol just leaned in the door frame watching her. She noticed that there was art hanging everywhere. "Does the ruthless vampire have a thing for art or is it just a little decoration?"

"Klaus probably did these pieces."

Tori was surprised. "No way." She whispered to herself.

"Are you done fascinating over the room?"

"Why, are you bored?" Tori said giving him a smirk. "Just go to bar and find some girl's life to ruin."

Kol's expression was surprised. "What makes you think.."

"I have only known you for a day and I know that probably find entertainment by sleeping with a girl then killing her." Kol just looked at her in aw. "I'm good at profiling people."

"I can see that." Kol walked in the room and sat on the bed. Tori sat next to him. "Let's go." Kol blurted out.

"What? Where, I just got here."

"Come on, you don't want to see the town? Just go into the middle of town, go straight, take four lefts, and then you're back where you started."

Tori just laughed. "How are you going to pick up girls with me in the way?"

"I don't 'pick up' girls on a Saturday night."

"Lies." Tori whispered to herself.

"Actually I don't pick up girls at all. I'm irresistable, all I have to do is smile."

"I would go, but I'll end up in some kind of trouble. I always do something without realizing it."

Kol raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I knew you were a troublemaker."

"I am not a troublemaker! I just attract a lot of trouble, if you haven't noticed already."

"Trouble isn't something to feel bad about. Embrace it." Kol said dramatically.

"Being _out_ of trouble, keeps me safe. I'm human. I have to deal with the consequences. You're a vampire. You can do whatever you want." Tori said.

"Well, now, you will be with me. You can do whatever you want." Kol said.

Tori scoffed. "Only if you had my back."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I see myself in you, and when I see myself in a mirror, I make sure the mirror doesn't break." Kol said. Tori began to laugh.

There was a short pause. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kol let out a loud whine, like he was a child. Kol then stood up straight again. "Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow." Kol stood up and started to walk out of the bedroom.

When Kol shut the door Tori just laid back in her bed smiling. Out of all the bad things that can happen when someone is kidnapped, she was in a mansion, in an extravagant room with family of hot guy vampires. Tori wondered what was going on back home right now. Was her family looking for her? 'Of course they were.' she thought. Even though Tori lived in a big city, she was spoiled. Tori had never had to deal with any serious life problems before.

...

Elena stormed into the house. She was furious. Stefan and Damon followed behind her. "Why did I let her stay there? Why did you make us leave Damon?" Elena was yelling at Damon now.

"Because she wouldn't leave and Klaus was about to lose it. He could've snapped and killed you."

"Damon's right Elena, we'll take care of this tomorrow, he won't hurt her."

"Are you sure about that? It's Klaus Stefan! What happened to letting me make my own decisions?" Elena was thinking about just going back to get Tori. Elena knew she wouldn't be safe there.

"Come on Elena you almost never make a good decision!" Damon butted in.

"I'm starting to realize that myself." Stefan stated. Then he left, seeming almost angry.

"What happened to the 'I trust Elena's decisions' Stefan?" Damon said confused. Stefan never fights Elena on anything when it comes to decisions.

"Oh." Elena realized that Stefan was talking about a specific decision Elena had made. Chosing Damon, but Elena didn't want to talk about it tonight. She was still riled up from seeing Tori, and Tori pretty much slammed the door in her face. Kol and Rebekah had totally manipulated her. Elena had to fix it before things got worse.

"In some deep thought there Elena?" Damon said stepping closer to Elena.

"Yeah, it's just, everything."

"Everything will be fine. We always wing it somehow. Just relax, Tori is probably sleeping on a king sized bed in a room too big to be a bedroom, but was the smallest room available." Damon finally got her to smile, but then a thought made the smile quickly vanish.

"Or she's having the life sucked out of her in a dusty cold basement."

"No, she's fine. Klaus brought her here just to hand over to us, apparently. If he wanted to kill her he would've already." Damon pulled her in for a hug. He loved being so close to her, but then remembered, 'Brother's girl, not mine.' Then he broke the hug.

"Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Damon, thank you for everything."

"Always Elena."

...

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really does does help me write faster. I will try to update more often now. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Tell Me

**Enjoy**

...

Kol busted into the guest bedroom. He walked up to the window and immediately opened the shades. "Wake up!" He yelled right in her ear.

Tori groaned. "Go away Trina!" Tori was hiding under the covers. "Oh wait I forgot." She whispered. Then she came out from under the covers.

"We're leaving. Get up, get dressed, let's go." Kol said eagerly.

"Nope. Go away, I'm tired." Tori mumbled as she went back under the covers.

"I'm the one in charge of you, I cannot leave you out of my sight and I am not staying here all day so I'm dragging you along with me.

"This early? Where are you going so early?" Tori said under the covers.

"It's eleven!" Kol yelled while pulling the covers off of the bed. "Now get up." Kol walked out of the bedroom with the covers.

Tori just laid there, remembering that none of this was a dream. She got out of bed and got ready to go where ever Kol was taking her.

..._

Elena and Damon walked into the grill. Last night Damon had to pretty much lock Elena in the boarding house to prevent her from going to Klaus' mansion. The plan was to go see Tori today and explain everything to her.

"What happens if she still doesn't come with us?" Elena was worried that Kol had gotten her all confused.

"We force her. I doubt that Klaus wants her around his mansion."

"We should go over there now."

"Aside from the sister issues, we still have crazy Kathrine obsessed, vampire hunters trying to seek revenge of her."

"Okay, so why are we here then?"

Just then Damon spotted one of the hunters at the bar. Damon pointed at him. "Because of him. Let's go have a chat with him."

Damon and Elena walked up to him at the bar. Damon sat at the empty stool right next to his and Elena stood behind Damon.

"What ever it is that you want, 'no' would be the answer." The man said sitting straightforward in his seat.

Damon swung him around to make him look at Damon. "Look, we wouldn't mind seeing Kathrine dead as much as you, but Kathrine only does what she wants to do. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. Don't you guys understand that!

"As soon as we find her, with or without your help by the way, we still won't hesitate to kill you. Vampires are an abomination."

"Where have we heard that before?" Damon whispered to Elena.

"Damon let's just go." Elena begged knowing Damon was about to lose it on this guy.

"No no no, it's fine. I'm cool, no one's hurting anyone," Damon got in his face. "yet."

...

Kol and Tori have driven in the car for over an hour. Tori has no idea where Kol is taking her. She thinks he's probably...

Tori actually doesn't know what to think. Where could they be going?

"Where are we going? Just please tell me already! My butt is sore from sitting forever."

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. We are going somewhere to have fun." Kol gave her that smirk that made it impossible to mad at him.

"That doesn't give me a hint. There are plenty of places to have fun." Then they passed a sign welcoming them to the state of Maryland. "Hey, do you know when I'll be able to go home?"

"Why, are you in a rush to get home? You're having any fun with me?"

Tori laughed. "No, I'm having fun, in a terrifying way, but I don't want to abandon my family and friends. I love them."

"Love is stupid. You'll realize that when it's too late."

"You only think that because you've never experienced real love."

"And you have? A 16-year-old? No way." "I didn't say that I did, but I know it's real, it's whats life is about. Without it, you're not really living-"

"Oh shut up. Life is about fun, and enjoying what you have. I have myself and all the women in the world I want. I need nothing else." Kol smiled thinking about the fun he's had. Then he thought about "her" and he remembered everyth-

"Kind of like you said, you'll recognize love when it's too late." Tori said interrupting his thoughts. Kol just decided to pretend that this conversation never happened.

...

Damon and Elena walked into Klaus' mansion ready for round two with Tori. This time Elena wasn't leaving until Tori left with them. She had to convince Tori that she was safe with them. "Alright guys were here round two." Damon yelled as he opened the front door.

"Wait, is anyone even here?" Elena said when nobody answered them.

Damon then started roaming through the mansion. Elena did too. They found nothing. No one was home.

"Why would they take her, Damon? It makes no sense." Elena was filled with worry, and anger.

"Look me give a second. I'm gonna call Klaus and figure out what's up. Don't worry."

...

"Seriously we drove for hours just to go a store, that might I add, is for girls." Tori said as they stepped out of the car. They were at a store for teenage girls. A store that Tori shops at back home.

"We are here for you. I'm not taking you where I'm taking you dressed like that. You need something a little more fun and slutty."

Tori laughed. "No thanks, not my style. So, we're going to some sort of club or something I guess." This better be worth it if they'd driven so far just for a club.

"Not just any club. It's a long story. And your life actually has an end to it so you don't have that kind of time. Now let's go 'shop'."

"Fine. I always love shopping when I'm forced to by the vampire that kidnapped me."

Kol smiled. "You stayed with me willingly."

"That's because I trust you. I'm not about to believe everybody that claims I'll be safe with them. You protected me back in L.A and you haven't killed me yet, so I find you a little trustworthy."

They walked into the store and Tori began to look around. "I like this black dress." Kol suggested.

"No, I'll pick my own dress thank you." Tori laughed quietly as Kol continued to suggest dresses. Then Kol's phone began to ring.

Tori walked over to the dressing room to try on dresses that Kol had picked. She really had no choice. "Hello" Kol answered his phone while watching her go into the dressing room.

"_Kol! I have two very annoying vampires wondering where the human is. Where is she Kol? Where are you? You are not allowed to just take her where ever you please_." Klaus yelled through the phone. Damon called Klaus pissed off. Klaus assumed that Kol would just keep her in the mansion.

"Hey, you were one who said that she is my responsibility. I'm not letting her out my site. Remember?" Tori walked out of the dressing room in a short, strapless, dark blue dress.

Kol gave her a thumbs up. "_Just bring her back to the mansion_."

Tori gave him a thumbs down. It made Kol smile as she went back into the dressing room.

"_You take care of this on your own. I was trying to start a little peace between everyone, but now I'm being blamed for holding her hostage!_"

"Okay Niklaus. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I've driven so far I think we'll just stay the night and get back on the road tomorrow. Good-bye."

"_Kol!_" Kol hung up on Klaus. Everyone else can wait another day, because tonight he was going to relive the past.

Tori walked out of the dressing room, this time in a spaghetti strapped black dress that went down to her mid-thighs. The fabric was smooth, and the dress fitted her curves perfectly.

"Now where was that black dress hiding? I certainly didn't pick that one out." Kol said smiling at her dress. It made her look hot and classy at the same time.

"I found it. I think it's more me."

"Good we found the dress, now let's go." Kol wouldn't admit to her that that was his favorite dress on her. She looked extremely sexy.

Tori was a little shocked. "Really? You're okay that the dress doesn't have only two squares of fabric?"

"What do I know anyways, right? I haven't been in the loop of things since 1893."

"You were in that coffin since 1893?"

"Well, my brother Finn was in his coffin for over 900 years. He was always bad at hide and seek." Tori laughed at his sarcasm.

"How is it that you hid from your brother for so long and then he just found you?"

"Well, I usually " When they walked up to the register to pay Kol stopped talking. He continued once they got into the car.

"I usually settle in a town for a certain amount of time; about a month or two; and then I leave, but I stayed in the last town a little too long and Klaus found me."

"Why did you stay there knowing that Klaus would probably find you?"

"Just got a little caught up in the scene of things that's all. Now let's go." Kol started the car and quickly drove back on to the road.

...

Elena and Damon went back to the boarding house to wait for news.

"You know Elena, your sister is very hard to get a hold of. " Damon said jokingly, trying to light the mood.

"It, just sucks. We can't do anything, but wait." Elena plopped down on the couch. "I don't trust them. This is all too much at once. I just want to start ripping heads off."

Damon sat next to her, trying to comfort her. "Oh, now don't do that. Save all of your anger for the hunters. Everything will be fine. Your sister will be safe. And then you and Stefan will walk into the sunset and live happily ever after."

Elena sat up straight to hear the word Stefan. "Um, we broke up."

Damon didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He's just wondering why. "What happened?"

There was a short pause. Elena didn't know if it was the right time to get into this. "You." _I guess now is the right time_. She thought.

Just then Damon leaned in and kissed her. Elena went through Damon's hair with her fingers. She forgot about everything happening right now. Her sister, the hunters, Klaus, and Stefan. All she thought about was Damon, and how right this was, and she wasn't going to deny it anymore.

...

Kol and Tori arrived at a club called 83. Tori was wearing her black dress and Kol was wearing a white V neck with a black blazer. Kol compelled the bouncer to let Tori inside.

"Okay, so we came all the out here for a club. I'm sure there were plenty closer to Mystic Falls." Tori yelled over the music.

"Come on, let's dance." Kol grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the dance floor. The music was fast, and the club was crowded. Kol and Tori danced like it was just them in the room. Kol just looked into her eyes. Tori noticed how he looked at her. She was confused. How could he look at her like that when he's just a blood sucking womanizer. When song stopped Tori grabbed Kol and took him aside. He let her without a fight.

"Why are we really here?" Tori wanted to know why they had to come all the way out here.

"What do you mean?" Kol tilted his head and smiled at how determined she seemed to be.

"You keep looking at me like that. It's so, sweet, like you... like me, and I know you don't so just stop it and tell me why we came here!"

Kol's smile went away. He didn't want to get into this. This was a bad idea, bringing her along. "Let's just go."

"No, tell me!"

Kol walked out without her, but Tori followed him. "You know it's dangerous to speak to me that way."

"You won't hurt me." Tori knew she was safe with him. It wasn't a question anymore.

Kol stopped in the middle of the parking lot and turned to her. "If you think that then you are just stupid!"

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone what you're hiding. I have no one to tell. You can trust me." That seemed to make Kol quiet for a moment.

Could Kol trust her? He swore that nobody would find out, but the time has passed and no one can do anything about it now. "If you speak of this to anyone, I will kill you."

"No, you won't, but I swear I won't tell any soul, living or not."

Time to dig up the past. "This is the town where Klaus staked me in 1893. I stayed here for almost a year. I usually don't stay in one place for that long."

"Why did you?"

Kol sat down next to the car and Tori sat beside him. "One night; about my third night there; I was flirting with a girl. I tried to compel her to come home with me, but I guess she on vervain or something. I was going to follow her out after she slapped me for telling her to come home with me, until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was her friend. She told me that I would never pick up a girl the way I did. By the time she was done her friend had left and left me without dinner, so I just left. The next day I was in the town finding me some lunch, and I had found this gorgeous woman. Then, she appeared again."

"Who?"

"Not the girl I tried to pick up at the bar, but her friend. Anyways she told the woman that I was terrible at picking up girls, then she sent the woman away. I told her to stop following me, then she told _me_ to stop hitting on her friends." Kol smiled just thinking about that day. "She was so sweet and innocent, until that night when some girl pissed her off. Sarah knew how to put up a fight."

"Did you fall in love with her?" _That's it! _She thought.

"I don't know why I didn't take her with me..."

"Why did you stay?"

"I was trying to protect her. She didn't deserve that life. I should've just taken her with me."

"Protect her from what?"

"Herself. She didn't know about any of it, vampires, werewolves, witches."

"And?"

"Sarah had the werewolf gene."

...

**I can't wait to get into Kol's backstory. I have big palns for this story. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: She died?

_Kol found her laying in a field of grass, surrounded by a forest of tall green trees. It was cool and breezy outside._

_"Now why are you out here when it's this cold outside?" Kol yelled at Sarah, from accross the field._

_"You know I love the outdoors Kol!" She responded with her sweet voice._

_"You are going to get sick." Kol said walking closer to her. He loved how free she was. Kol didn't want her to be trapped in her families curse._

_"Hey, I never get sick. It's no fun, so I do so it." She said in a mocking tone._

_"It's not a choice silly." _

_Sarah stood up, twirled around, and let her dress flair up. Kol couldn't help but smile. Sarah stopped to face him. "You know you're very odd. You're always popping up out of nowhere, pulling out of fights when you have no reason to..."_

_"I can say the same for you." Kol smiled at her curiousity._

_"Come on, Kol, you're hiding something. I'm your friend, you can tell me." Sarah said compassionatly._

_"Go home Sarah. And I mean straight home. Do not pick a fight with anyone." He had gotten her off the revain she was on and compelled her to go straight home._

_"Okay, fine, but I will find out eventually. You know I never give up." _

_..._

"So, what happened? Do you know what happened to her after you got staked? Did she become a werewolf?"

"So many questions, but for now we've got to go." Kol and Tori stood up.

"Wait, aren't you going to finish the story?"

Kol opened the passenger side door and motioned for her to go inside. "Of course I will, eventually, but not now. I want to be dramatic."

Tori stepped inside the car disappointed. "Well you don't need a story to be dramatic."

...

Elena woke up in Damon's arms, remembering what had happened last night. She smiled remembering Damon holding her so close to him. How it felt like then have been waiting forever for that moment. Elena didn't want it to end.

"Goodmorning." Damon said startling Elena.

"Oh you're awake." Elena looked up at him with his sexy bed hair.

"Are you okay?" Damon was concerned that she would regret what they did last night.

"I don't regret last night if that's whats you're asking?" Elena felt great, like a big weight was lifted off her shoulder. "I love you, Damon."

"I've always loved you, Elena." Then there was a knock at Damon's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Damon said in a playful mood.

"It's Stefan. Klaus called and he wants to meet."

Elena immediatly stood up and started getting dressed. "What are you doing?" Damon asked feeling sad when Elena left his arms.

"Um, Stefan and I just broke up, I don't think we should shove... us in his face. I'm gonna stop by The Griill to meet Caroline and Bonnie." Damon smiled. He has her now. Not that it was a competition, but it sure feels like he won. Won her heart.

Elena slowly opened Damon's bedroom door, knowing that Stefan was still there. There was no other way out so she just had to face him.

Stefan just brushed by her to get to Damon. He was giving Elena the cold shoulder. She let out a small sigh and just left. Caroline and Bonnie wanted to see if Elena was okay, so she invited them to meet her at the Grill.

...

Kol and Tori were on there way back to Mystic Falls. The drive was silent. Tori was trying to figure out Kol. He has been hiding so much for so long, and she wanted to find out all of it.

"Help me." Tori said desperatly.

Kol got worried. "What? What's wrong?"

"Tell me the whole story. Help me understand why this is such a big deal."

Kol was resisting telling Tori everything, but he knows that she won't leave him alone until she knows _everything_, and he couldn't lie about this.

_"Alright Sarah, no fighting tonight. Let's just have a have drink." Kol was worried that Sarah would eventually get into a fight he couldn't pull her out of._

_"No promises, Kol. People make me angry sometimes, I can't help it." Sarah smiled at him. She loved how he cared for her, although he would never admit it._

_Kol and Sarah sat down at a table in the corner of the place. "Kol, you've never told me where you came from. All you've said was that you move around a lot." Sarah didn't know much about Kol's past, but Kol knew all about her._

_"Well, you never asked." Kol wasn't sure what to do. He wants to tell her about him, and vampires, but she deserve to be involved in his drama. Kol wished that he could just take her away with him, but then how could he keep vampires a secret when he's running from one._

_"I'm asking now." She looked him straight in the eyes. He could say no to her._

_"Okay, fine. I have three older brothers and a younger sister. I had two other siblings, but they died along time ago."_

_"I'm sorry." 'There was a reason he didn't like to talk about himself.' Sarah thought. "Where is your family now?"_

_"I have no idea, and frankly I don't care. My mother's dead and my father's mad. When my mother died, all of siblings and I separated. One of brothers has been searching for each of us since then."_

_"To bring your family back together?"_

_"No. Niklaus wanted to punsih us for leaving him, let's put it that way. This is why I move sround so much."_

_Sarah's face went down. She knew Kol would have to leave eventually. "When are you leaving here?"_

_"I don't know if I'm leaving, though I should be gone already."_

_"Why haven't you left?"_

_"After arriving, there are some things here that I need to take care of nefore I leave."_

_"What? This town is way to ordinary."_

_Kol leans in close to her. "Far from it."_

"So, who was Sarah, excatly?" Tori asked curiously.

"Sarafina Scott. She was that kind of person who always had wisdom, but was the funnest person in the world. She would cheer you up when something went wrong, and then behind your back she would go and fix it. I've never met a person like in my life, and I've I have been around a long time." Then he pulled his watch out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a picture of a women. "This is her."

"Wow, she's beautiful. I haven't seen you open up this much before." Tori was in shock of how open he was being, unless it was all crap.

"This is how I was with her. It feels nice to think of myself that way."

"Then why aren't you always like this?"

"Because when I'm like this, everything I care about just dies. Which is why I don't like to care, and also why you should go with Elena. You'll be fine with her. Safer than with me, now that I think about it.""

I'll be fine with you in the mansion." And then the truth hit her. "Oh my god! Sarah died? How?"

"She didn't, but she almost did. When Klaus came to find me, I was going to visit her. Sarah lived with her parents. It was the first time I was meeting them, but when I got there, I just walked in, without an invitation. Her parents were dead, and Klaus was standing there waiting for me. I got lucky that Sarah wasn't there. I assume that after Klaus staked me he just left. I hope Sarah lived her live, also without triggering the werewolf curse, but I will always feel guilty for being responsible for her parents death. It must have killed her to lose everything in one night."

"How did Klaus know you were at Sarah's house?"

"It's Klaus. I think that answers your question."

It didn't. Something didn't add up about the ending. Tori was going to find out.

...

At The Grill, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were sitting down eating lunch. "Elena, have you been okay, considering everything." Bonnie finally said.

Elena sighed. She didn't want to think about it. "Well, it's a lot, and it sucks that she won't cooperate. I don't know if she's been compelled or she's just being stubborn."

"Well, it could be either one. We all know that stubburness is a family trait." Caroline said trying to lighten the mood.

Elena and Bonnie smiled. "Where is she now?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I don't know. Klaus said that Kol took her somewhere, but that she's fine. It makes no sense. Kol is just a wild card." Elena began to feel fustrated all over again. "Enough about me. How are you and Tyler, Caroline?"

"Well, um, we are kind of taking a break." Caroline tried to say with a smile.

"Why! What happened?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Little Miss. Appilations is what happened. A girl Tyler met when he went to break his sire bond, just showed up. I don't need to be physic to know what happened there. When she saw me, she was so suprised to find out that Tyler had a girlfriend." Caroline's voice escelated to angrey.

"What did Tyler say?" Elena asked when she could get a word in.

"Tyler didn't say anything, which was enough confirmation for me."

"I'm sorry Care. Well at least we have some normal teenage drama in our lives." As soon as Bonnie said that, Elena thought about Damon. Then she felt very girly, like a normal teenager would when they liked a boy.

"Speaking of teenage stuff, Damon and I slept together last night." Caroline spit out her soda at hearing the words 'slept together'.

"Oh my god! Elena, what about Stefan?" Caroline said a little too loud.

"Caroline, shhhh." Elena said looking around to see if anyone heard Caroline.

"Elena, explain." Bonnie said reasonably.

Elena smiled thinking about it. "Well, just so know, Stefan and I broke up first. That doesn't make it right, for doing this so soon, but Damon and I, last night- It was a long time waiting and I don't regret it." Elena felt relieved that she didn't have any regrets about last night.

"It would almost be romantic if it wasn't Damon." Caroline always thought that Stefan and Elena were perfect for each other.

"Look, Care, I know you never liked the idea of Damon and I, but I really like him. Can you just support me and my decision?"

Caroline sat there, thinking really hard, whether she should be mad and ignore Elena, or just pretend to be okay with it until she eventually excepts it. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just used to the idea of you and Stefan." Caroline chose to go with it.

...

Kol and Tori arrived back in Mystic Falls that late afternoon. Kol decided to drive straight to the boarding house.

"Where are we?" Tori asked as they parked outside the house.

"This is the boarding house. You'll probably find your sister here. She's always with those Salvatores." Kol said blankly.

"What! I don't want to be here. Just take me back to the mansion. You can protect me right? I don't need her to protect me." Tori protested.

"No, actually, I cannot protect you."

"Why? Kol you've been doing fine."

"I can't because I don't want to. I am not the kind of guy who does these nice gestures. So just get out."

Tori was still being suprised by Kol. She thought that they had bonded. "What about Sarah? You loved her. You cared about her. Are you telling me you can't even be friends with anyone else?"

"Yes. I think I've learned from my mistake. Now get out of the car, before I make you." Kol said coldly.

Tori gave up. She scoffed and got out of the car. The truth was that Kol thought he had shared too much with Tori. He had to shut her out. Kol doesn't want anyone to see that vurnerble side of him.

...

Tori hesitantly walked up to the door. Before she could knock the door opened. It was one of the guys. Damon she thought it was.

"What are you doing here?" He said, questioning her appearance.

"Um, I don't know what to say." Tori was angry. All she wanted to do right now was go home.

"Well, Elena's not here, but she will be thrilled to see you. Come in." Damon said opening the door more for Tori to come in.

"I have a question." Tori said as walked in the house.

"Shoot Elena look-alike."

"When will I get to go home?"

Damon honestly didn't know when it will be safe for her to go home. "Well, I'll let you know. In the meantime, make yourself at home." Tori definetly wasn't.

Damon called Elena and told her that her sister was at the boarding house. Elena left her house in less than a second.

Elena walked in the boarding house. Finally her sister was here and they could work on getting these vampire hunters off their backs.

When Elena walked in and Tori saw her, she stood up from the couch.

"Hi." was all Tori could say.

Elena walked over to her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Elena was worried.

"No, they took care of me, and protected me. Honestly, I am only here because apparently my 'sister' wants to take care of me." Tori said with a bad attitide.

"Hey, we are not the bad guys here. They are. You've been with them for days and they've confused you and filled your head with lies. I want to help you so you can go home, and back to your life. You can't trust them." Elena had so many reasons to gice her for not trusting the originals, but she didn't want to put so much on her right now.

"Look, I don't like being here. You know that, and I am not obligated to like you, or trust you, but I can't go anywhere, so I guess I will just have to accept it." Tori said plopping back on the couch. "So, will I be staying here, or at your house?"

Elena was a little lost for words. This girl was not what she expected. She wasn't freaked out. Tori was just angery. "Um, my house."

"Then let's go." Tori said standing back up.

...

Elena let Tori stay in Jenna's old room. Tori just closed the door so she could try and sleep, but she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Tori said to the guy as she opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother."

"Oh. So how are we related?" Tori asked curiously.

"Probably cousins. It's very confusing." Jeremy said smiling.

"Please tell me you're human." Tori said with a little laugh. Everyone she's met so far has been a vampire.

"Yeah I'm human, but i can see ghosts." Tori couldn't help but laugh. This town was filled with the supernatural. Another reason to leave, because she didn't want to end up like them. "I was just woundering if you were hungry. Who knows what these vampires have been feeding you." Jeremy said jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, thanks." Tori came out of the room and closed the door. "Hey, do have a computer I can use?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be a good idea to contact anyone from home. No else can get involved in this mess."

Tori hadn't even thought of that. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to search something." Tori wanted to see if she find anything on Sarah, even though it was so long ago.

"Oh. Well, what is it? Maybe I can help you." Jeremy wanted to help her, becausehe knew how it felt to be a human stuck in the middle of vampire drama.

"I want to find some information on a girl, who probably died in like, the early nineteen hundreds."

"I think I know where you could find some info. Who is she?"

"It's a long story, I just want to know... Well, about her I guess." Tori didn't really know what she was searching for.

Jeremy opened his laptop on the kitchen counter. "Okay, this website is really good when it comes to history."

"Type in Sarafina Scott." Tori watched him type in her name. When the the results came up her jaw dropped. "Is that her?" Jeremy asked pointing to the picture that popped up.

"Yeah, that's her." Tori said slowly still trying to process.

"Then I think you got your timeline wrong, because this says it was taken in 1987." Jeremy said as he read the pictures caption. Sarah looked young and beautiful. Tori knew what this meant.

"No, this finally makes sense. She's a vampire."

...

**Okay give me some feedback. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm slowly working my way up to the big turning point. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: You Matter to Someone xx

"Wait a second, she can't be a vampire." Sarah must have had children. This is prove that she lived her life, got married and had kids. Kol would be happy to know for sure that things turned out for her, unless she was a vampire. That wouldn't make sense because Klaus wouldn't turn her. Would he? And Kol wouldn't think of it.

"This is about vampires?" Jeremy said looking over his shoulder to look at her.

"No. I thought it was for a second, but this is probably just a descendant of Sarah. Thanks for the help though." Tori began to walk away when Jeremy said something.

"Hey, it says there's a diary that was left here after this girl was shot that year. It's in the Mystic Falls library." Jeremy read from the computer.

"What? She was in Mystic Falls? That is not a coincidence. Hey, tomorrow do you think you can take me to the library?" Tori asked him.

"I would but, I have to work tomorrow. I'm sure Elena would take you if you asked." Jeremy said hoping that those two could get along.

Tori wasn't so fond of the idea though. "Uh, I don't know, she'll probably say something like, 'Well I'm busy, I have to go sleep with one brother and then have dinner with the other.'"

"Hey! Elena's not like that. You don't even know her, and neither does those original vampires. You shouldn't judge her until you get to know her, but by then you'll understand why she is who she is." Jeremy protested.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I've had a long week, I'm not usually this judgy." Tori said apologetically.

"It's fine, you've been through a lot. Do you still want something to eat?"

"No thanks. Now I just need a good nights sleep, if that's even possible." Tori went upstairs and tried to sleep. Tomorrow, her mission was to find and read that diary.

...

Elena knocked on Tori's door in the morning. "It's open." Tori said while making the bed.

"Hey, Jeremy said you wanted to ask me something." Elena said walking into the room.

Tori turned around to face Elena. "Yeah, but before I ask I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apoligize-" "Yeah I do. I'm sorry for being so judgmental, and I hope well get to know each other for as long as I'm here." Tori said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm trying to get you home though, as soon as possible. I know this must be hard, not talking to your family and friends, but I'm here if that helps."

"It does, and before I forget can you take me to the library?" Tori said quietly.

"The library? Sure, but what do you need from the library?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Um, just a book. I just want to keep myself busy." Tori said hoping that Elena wouldn't read into anything.

"Okay, but I need to stop by the Damon's first."

"That's fine." Tori was excited. Although going to the library will probably be the least excitement she'll have here.

...

Kol was packing his things at Klaus' mansion. he was planning to leave tomorrow. Hanging out with Tori has made him think about Sarah a lot. He didn't want think about her anymore. Kol was so sick of feeling guilty, and missing her.

Klaus walked in Kol's room. Klaus was just standing in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. "Leaving so soon, brother?" Klaus asked."

Yep. I think it's time things go back to normal." Kol said not turning around to look at his brother.

"Well, see you in a couple hundred years brother." Klaus said as he left.

...

Elena and Tori walked up to the door and Elena knocked. Although instead of Damon or Stefan answering the door, Caroline opened the door and stormed out.

Elena and Tori walked in the house. "What's going on, Damon?" Elena asked worried about Caroline.

"Caroline decided that a good way to get back at Tyler was to go on a date with Klaus. I just told her she was crazy. If she wants to get back at Tyler, she should go screw someone else, but not Klaus." Damon rambled.

"What did she say?" Elena asked raising her voice.

"I'll let her talk to you about it. Maybe you could talk some sense into her." Damon got quiet for a moment. They haven't talked since 'that night'. "So, what are you doing here?" Damon thought that maybe Elena had second thoughts about him.

"I'm taking Tori to the library. Can we talk?" Elena asked nervously.

"Sure. Come on." Damon said. He led her to his room. Tori just sat on the couch waiting impatiently.

Damon closed the door to his room when Elena stepped inside. She turned around to face him and he was close to her. Just the way she liked it.

"Damon, I need to understand what this is. Us."

"You tell me. You want out, you just say the word." Damon said softly.

"Is there anything to get out of?" Elena was trying to see how Damon felt about her. She didn't want to assume anything.

"Elena, you know how I feel about you. If you want me, I'm right here. I've waited here for a while, Elena. You just haven't noticed." Elena cut him off and kissed him. The kiss was very slow and passionate.

After a minute or two, Elena broke the kiss. "I've always noticed you."

...

When Elena and Damon finally established that they were together, Elena took Tori to the library.

"Well, here it is. The Mystic Falls library. You like to read, I assume." Elena said. She was in a great mood, now that her and Damon are together.

"Uh, yeah. I like to read. Thanks again for bringing me. I think I'm gonna go look around." Truth is, Tori wasn't much of a reader, but she wanted that dairy. Although she wondered why a diary like that would be in a library.

Tori went on the computer to search for it. Nothing came up in the catalog. She tried again, but nothing. Finally, Tori went up to the front desk to ask the librarian about the diary.

"Um, excuse me. Could you help me find a book? It's a diary, from Sarafina Scott. It's really old." Tori asked the librarian.

"Oh, I know which diary you're talking about, but we don't have it here to be checked out, it's displayed as a piece of history. A lot of stuff happened in Mystic Falls when Sarafina Scott was in Mystic Falls. I, myself have read about it." The librarian said.

"You've read the diary?" Tori asked wide-eyed.

"No, like I said, it's for display only. It's in the historical section, if you want to see for yourself."

Tori wasn't going to leave without that diary. "Sure, thank you." Tori quickly started walking towards the historical section. Elena had been wandering the library waiting for Tori.

Just Tori's luck, for Elena to be in the historical section. "Hey Tori, did you find anything?" Elena asked while looking at the books about Mystic Falls.

Tori thought for a moment. "Yes, and I need you to help me get it. It's in the display." Tori said quickly hoping Elena would just help her.

"What?" Elena was very confused.

Tori spotted the diary in the display. She ran over to it. "Please I really want to read it, and it's just a book, what harm would it do to just borrow it."

"Tori, it's just a book. I'm not going to steal it from the library for you." Elena protested.

"If you won't help me I will do it myself, and it will just take longer." Tori responded.

"I'm a vampire. I have all the time in the world." Elena argued.

"Fine, I'll do it myself than." Just then, Tori picked up a heavy book, and smashed the glass as quietly as she could, but that was impossible.

Elena rushed over to Tori who was grabbing the book. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Elena scolded Tori.

"Yep." Then Elena grabbed Tori and used her vampire speed to rush out of the library.

...

When they got back to Elena's house, Tori just went upstairs and started reading, but Elena followed her.

"What was all of that about?" Elena asked opening the bedroom door.

"I just really needed this book, okay. Can we just drop it?" Tori asked. She didn't want Elena butting in.

"Why do you need it?" Elena wasn't getting any answers out of Tori.

"It's a long story, Elena. I don't want to talk about right now." Elena just wouldn't leave her alone, but she was her sister. Maybe she does mean well.

"Fine, but if you need to talk I'm down the hall." Elena said, and then started to leave.

"By the way, thank you." Elena turned around as Tori paused in her words. "For trying to protect me and everything." Elena smiled and left the house. She told Tori to stay put in the house.

Tori started reading the diary, when Jeremy knocked on the door. "Hey, did you get the diary?" "Yep, I had to break some glass to get it." Jeremy looked at her funny. "Come look at this, Sarah must of had many diaries. This one starts after she met Kol."

"What?" Jeremy said in surprise. 'Opps' Tori thought.

"Okay, well, Sarah was a girl that Kol knew back on the late 18 hundreds. He told me about her and her death, but it doesn't add up. I'm just curious that's all."

Jeremy couldn't believe this was all about Kol. "Curiosity killed the cat. I mean come on, don't you think if he finds out you've read into things, he'll be angry. He's the type of vampire who would kill for way less than that." Jeremy tryed to reason with her.

"I know he would if it was anyone else, but he won't hurt me. Also I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know the truth. I think in his situation, he deserves to know the truth."

Jeremy sighed. "Okay, I'll help you, but don't tell Elena unless we absolutely have to."

Tori smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

"So what does it say?"

"So, far, it's mostly about her and Kol. She likes how mysterious and protective he is, but she wished that he just be honest with her. I quote, _'He has been my friend for 5 months and I still don't think I know who he really is.' _" Tori turned the page. "Wait a second there are pages missing. That's just great." Tori sighed in frustration.

"And so far, the diary's given you nothing except that her and Kol were 'friends'." Jeremy leaned over to look and the diary. "Hey, the diary jumps from September 1893 to January 1895." Jeremy noticed from the missing pages.

"What? There isn't that many pages missing." Tori then started to read the diary aloud. "_'It's been a while since I last wrote in my diary. I think it's time I start again. I also think that I finally have control over what I am. It still feels like yesterday when I them, and myself. I am a vampire. Wow, that's the first I've admitted it. Although, I think I'll make it. Today I found a group of people who, like me, want revenge on vampires. I have decided to join them on their search for their vampire, Kathrine.' _Oh my god. Do you think, that maybe she's still alive?" Tori was wide-eyed in surprise. Sarah was a vampire, and she might be close by.

"This is all too coincidental. Can I see that?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure" Tori said as she handed him the diary.

"Get this,_'There might be a chance that I see Kol again, but if I do, I don't know if I'll kill him, or jump into his arms. All of this time apart, hating him for what I am, and I realize that I might have loved him.' _ Wait a second, didn't the article say that she was found dead?" Jeremy asked.

"No, it said that she was shot, but the body was never found, and they assumed her to be dead. There was no proof. Maybe she just fled." Tori realized that Kol didn't know any of this. "I have to go." Tori suddenly said and then grabbed the diary from Jeremy. She ran down the stairs and approached the front door, but Jeremy stopped her.

"Victoria, stop! You can't leave, they might be out there waiting for you to come out of hiding." Jeremy called out.

"I have to tell him. Kol doesn't know, he thinks that she's gone, when she's still out there somewhere." Tori yelled and then slammed the door.

...

Tori knew where to go. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him what she found out, but he needed to know that there was still hope.

Tori approached the front door of Klaus' mansion. She knocked, and Klaus answered the door. He was dressed very nicely.

"What a surprise. If you've come for a place to stay, too bad. You'll just have to deal with your sister on your own. I've got a date." Klaus said. He must have meant his date with the blonde.

"I know, I'm looking for Kol. It's important." Tori pleading.

"Oh, well you're in luck. He hasn't left yet." Klaus said, and then he walked out the door. "Make sure Kol locks up when he leaves."

Kol was leaving? He was just going to leave without a good-bye. Tori walked inside and stomped upstairs.

She opened the door to his room and slammed the door. "Kol!" She yelled at him. "You're leaving, without a good-bye?"

Kol laughed at her. "What, you thought I'd stick around this town? No, way. I've got all I need. Now, maybe you could help me. Should I go to France or England? I just can't decide." Kol grinned in response to her anger.

"Kol, you can't leave. You are the only person I trust here." Tori said hoping to get him to stay. Although Kol had made it clear that he didn't need friends, she saw one in him.

"Why do you need me here? Everyone knows you need to be protected and I am very dangerous." Kol said proudly.

"Like I said Kol, I trust you. Look if you won't stay for me, then stay for Sarah." This was it, either he was going to get mad, or he was going to get mad.

Kol froze in his expression. "Excuse me?"

"I found a diary. It was Sarah's, and I don't know how, but she' a vampire." Tori blurted out.

"Where do you come up with these lies?" Kol thought for a moment. He felt sad, and angry. "You, need to leave!" Kol yelled.

"No! Kol, I'm not lying." She held up the diary. "This is one of her diaries. It starts in September of 1893. There's a few pages missing, and then it jumps to January of 1895. Read it for yourself, Kol. I wouldn't lie about this." Tori handed him the diary. He hesitantly took it. When he looked at it, he knew it was hers.

Kol started reading it. He couldn't believe it. "Where did you get this?"

"In the Mystic Falls historical display. It was found by a pile of blood in 1987. She was here in 1987, and she might be here now." Tori said not knowing what Kol is feeling.

"I don't know what you-" He didn't know what to say. Kol was going over in his how she could've been turned. Then he remembered. "Oh." was all he could say.

"Look, Kol, I am so sorry. I know you wanted her to live a normal life. I know you cared about, but you can't do anything about that now." Kol's expression was still blank. "Sarah is still alive. You can see her again, and be with her. I know you want to."

"I fed her my blood. She got into a fight and I couldn't pull her out of it. I needed to feed her my blood. That was the day before Klaus came for me." He punched the wall in anger. Tori jumped out of her skin for a moment. "Dammit!"

"Kol-"

"You know what, I don't want to see her."

"Kol, you don't mean that." Tori walked over to him. Kol sat down on the bed.

"You don't really understand. It's been almost one hundred and twenty years for her, when for me it's been a few weeks. She's moved on, and I think it's time I move on too."

"Kol, in that case, you can't move on without seeing her. When she sees you she'll realize she hasn't either. I read her diary remember. I think you should see her." Tori said sitting down next to him.

Kol thought about it. "Do you know where she is?" Kol knew Tori was right. He needed to see Sarah, but would he let her go if he saw her?

"Um, not exactly, but I have an idea. It involves some angry vampires and vampire hunters. Are you up for it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kol wondered why she was helping him.

"Two reasons, I don't like having to watch my back all the time, and you deserve the truth, everybody does." Tori's plan was to give herself to the vampire hunters, and find Sarah. Tori knew that she was with them. It fits what she wrote in her diary.

"Alright, explain to me how Sarah is involved in all of this Kathrine business." Kol asked confused.

"Sarah wrote that she found a group of vampires who were hunting another vampire for revenge. Then later, she wrote that they were getting closer to finding Katerina. That was the last entry. Their clue led them to Mystic Falls, but something happened to where they had to leave. Now they're back." Tori explained.

"Okay, I'll find them on my own, and you're not getting involved. Who knows what they'll do to you. They seem dead set on finding Kathrine." Kol said with his head down so she couldn't see him vulnerable.

"What? No, I'm not letting you go on your own." Tori argued.

"I'm the vampire and this shouldn't involve you." "It does! I don't like watching my back in a strange town where I don't anyone. I want..." Tori paused for a moment. She didn't know if she wanted to go home. Her life wasn't as exciting as she wanted it to be, but it was safe.

"You don't know what you want, do you?" Kol said, knowing that she looked confused. "You know what, forget it. I don't need to see her. If she's alive, then she won't want to see me anyways." Kol decided.

"No, she'll want to she you. Sarah is probably angry with you for leaving, when really you didn't have choice."

"Why does it matter to you? What, did your petty little human feelings feel bad for me?" Kol said standing up. "Well, I don't need your pity. I kill girls like you everyday!" Kol yelled.

"Why do you keep doing that! You are trying to make me hate you. Is it so terrible for me to want to help you? You can't go on through eternity alone. It's okay to make friends." Tori knew now that Kol likes to lash out, but it doesn't mean anything. "I'd rather you realize that now when it isn't too late to make things right with Sarah." Tori looked into his eyes. "And, even though you don't think so, you do matter to someone."

After her speech, Kol walked out of the room. Tori sat on the bed in defeat, until she realized that his things were still there, so found Kol's watch, took it, and left. This way, if he left, he would have to come back for it.

...

**Thanks for reading! I really can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: You're Probably Trustworthy

When Tori got back to Elena's, it was very late. After Kol had left, she took her time coming back. When she walked inside, it was very quiet. She thought that Jeremy would have called Elena, but it looked like everyone was either gone, or asleep.

So, Tori went upstairs, and as she walked towards the bedroom Jeremy came out of his room.

"Hey, when have you been? I was getting ready to call Elena." Jeremy said worried.

"Thank you for not telling Elena. I just had to talk to Kol."

"How did that go? I can see you're still alive, so he must have taken it well."

"Well, actually, he didn't take it well at all. He's leaving Mystic Falls." Tori said disappointed.

"Oh, well that's good, the less originals here, the better. Now get to bed before Elena gets back."

Jeremy said, and then turned to leave, until Tori said something.

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"The originals, are just like every other vampire out there. The only thing that makes them different is that they're the original vampires. If you ask me, I'd say that all of you guys are crazy for hating originals for something that all vampires do. It's not their, it's their nature, and being the first vampires means that they didn't have anyone to guide them, and teach them how to control it. Now a days, you guys know what to do, they didn't. So, stop hating them and just accept them." Tori said with frustration, and then went into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving Jeremy in surprise.

When Tori closed her door she felt very cold. Then she noticed the open window. When she went over to the window and closed it, someone had sat on the bed.

"Hello, Victoria." Someone said, making Tori jump and turn around in fright.

"Kol? You scared me, and you're here." Tori said in shock.

"I never left. I just had to take some time, and I've decided that if we are doing this friend thing, that I have some requirments for you." Kol said standing up.

"What requirments?" Tori said smiling.

"First of all, I get to call you Victoria, it's classier. Second, you must not be a werewolf."

"I think were good so far." Tori said in amusment.

"Third, I will not go anywhere near your parents."

"Well they're in L.A, and my birth parents are dead."

"And, finally, no games. I want you to be straight forward with me." Kol said staring right into her eyes.

"That goes both ways, Kol."

"Okay, then I'm only being honest." Then Kol cupped her face, and slowly collided his lips with hers. Tori didn't want it to end, but Kol eventually pulled away.

"Why did you come here?" Tori asked a little out of breath.

"For you. I realized that you're probably trustworthy. It's just a bonus that I like you." Kol said with a smile.

"Oh." Tori, then reached into her pocket and pulled out Kol's pocket watch. "Um, I took your watch, the one that Sarah gave you. I thought you left, and I knew you'd come back for your watch. I'm sorry." Tori confessed nervously as she handed it back to him.

Kol took the watch and didn't know what to say. Until he laughed.

"What? Why is this funny?"

"You're wrong. I wouldn't have even noticed it was gone." He said looking back up at her. "I was planning on leaving it behind. I'm trying to move on, as I'm sure she has. I don't need the closer, and if we see each other than so be it, but for now I want to make up for the lost time."

Tori couldn't help but smile. "Kol, what happens now?"

"We see how it goes, _Victoria_." Kol whispered in her ear. He walked back towards the window. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tori giggled as he jumped out the window.

...

The next morning, Tori woke up smiling. She felt great considering everything that was going on, but Kol made it better. No, Kol made it great.

Tori went downstairs to find food, when she noticed that no one was home.

So, she had the wild idea to leave, but she left a note telling Elena she went out.

Tori ended up at the Grill. All she knew was that she was starving. When she sat down at a stool, Jeremy came up to her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Is Elena with you?"

"No, is there supposed to be body guards around me at all times?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, that was kind of the idea. How'd you get away from Elena? She wouldn't leave you without someone watching you."

"She wasn't home. The place was empty, and I was hungry." Jeremy gave her an annoyed expression. "Hey, don't give me that look, I left her a note." Tori said proudly.

"Well after what happened last night, I don' think Elena would've left you alone." Jeremy said quietly.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked before you came home last night."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me last night?" Tori asked worried.

"I was a little more concerned about you and Kol. Plus he came by before you got home. Don't tell Elena, but I had to invite Kol in the house last night."

"Oh, I forgot about that part of being a vampire." Tori said trying to sound surprised. She figured that he was invited in, but she didn't know it was last night.

"I was being attacked and I wasn't thinking. Are you going to be okay, now that Kol can come in and out of the house when he wants." Jeremy asked her.

"Oh, no worries, he's harmless. I'm sorry about blowing up at you last night. I know you probably have reasons for hating him, but I don't think it's right for you guys to hate him, just because he's an original."

"Everyone has a different opinion I guess. Since you and Elena are sisters, I assume that you also have that stubbornness, so I won't try to change your mind."

"Thank you. Now, how about some food?" Tori asked changing the subject.

"Not from here. The food stinks." said some guy behind her. Tori recognized his voice, then turned around with a smile on her face. "Hello, Victoria."

"Kol, hey. I know you don't eat this kind of food, but I do." Tori said as Kol sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"What? Just because I you don't like me, I can't come into a public establishment?" Kol's comeback made Tori laugh, until she saw Jeremy's serious face and suddenly stopped.

"No, you can't. We don't want you here."

"Jeremy!" Tori whispered to him.

"I am here to hang out with my friend, is that so wrong?" Kol said not backing down.

"I gotta get back to work. Are you going to be alright here Tori?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, I will be will more than fine. If anyone were to attack in a public place, where better to be then with an original vampire."

Jeremy finally calmed down, and went back to work.

"So, what is on Kol's agenda today?" Tori asked turning her attention to Kol.

"Well, first I'd like to hang out with you. Then, maybe, we could hang out some more. I have a very busy schedule planned. Most of it includes you." Kol said smiling.

"Kol, you're crazy. Elena will probably take me away by then." Tori said ruining his happiness.

"She's not your mother, Victoria."

"No, it's not like that. She doesn't trust you, and she's just trying to protect me." Tori explained. She was warming up to Elena. Tori realized that Elena was as lost as she was.

"Okay, then. Where is she now? Did she leave baby brother to protect you?" Kol asked sarcastically.

"No, she wasn't home when I woke up, surprisingly." Tori thought about again, it was weird that Elena would leave here alone like that.

"Maybe she stood up late with ." Kol joked.

"Which one?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, your her sister. Give me the gossip. Has she chosen one yet, or is she still going back and forth between the two."

Tori laughed. "Stop it, Kol. She loves both of them. I just hope I never have that problem."

"I hope so too, because Klaus has a crush on that blond vampire, and Elijah is just way too serious for you." Kol protested.

"Ha ha, very funny." Then one of the Salvatore brother's came up to them.

"Tori, is Elena with you?" It was Stefan.

"No, I haven't seen her all day. What's going on." Tori said. Then Jeremy came up to them as soon as he saw Stefan walk up to Tori.

"What's wrong, Stefan." Jeremy asked.

"Elena's missing." Then Stefan noticed Kol. "What is he doing here?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Stefan, chill out, were hanging out, back to Elena please." Tori said worried.

"Do you think the vampire hunters might have taken her? They might've thought she was Kathrine, or maybe they were just pissed off." Kol butted in.

"It was them, it has to be." Jeremy said.

"I'll call Bonnie, maybe she can do that locator spell to find Elena." Stefan said pulling out his cell phone.

"No need." Kol said. Every looked straight at him. "I already know where they are."

"Is that what you did when you left last night? What happened" Tori said. Stefan was confused.

"What's going on here?" Stefan said gesturing to Tori and Kol.

"Victoria, well talk about later. Right now, I am going to earn ... " Kol pointed at Stefan and Jeremy awkwardly. " you peoples' trust."

It made Tori happy that Kol was going to do this for her, or maybe he just wanted to see if he could see Sarah. Why else would he find their location in the first place.

...

Everyone was gathered at the boarding house, they were going to end this once and for all.

Damon went into the middle of the room to speak. "Alright, this is how it's going to go. First of all, humans stay home. Second, where's Barbie?" Damon asked noticing that she wasn't there. Then she came through the door, with Klaus.

"Whoa, not two originals." Damon said when he saw Klaus.

"Come on Damon, he could help. Besides, who invited Kol here?" Caroline argued.

"Surprise sister here, thinks we should trust him, and she is as stubborn as Elena." Damon said with annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, can we please just forget about it." Stefan said. "Welcome Klaus, I hope Caroline's not wrong."

"Don't worry about me Stefan, I'm just surprised that you allowed my brother to join you, but you throw a fit about me." Klaus said with a smug look on his face.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Vampire only. We do not need any human casualties, besides there's, if there are any humans there at the time. We go in, Stefan gets Elena, the rest of us fight them off. Once Elena is safe, we make sure to end them." Damon stated.

"How did you decide who was to save Elena? Heads or tales? Arm wrestling perhaps?" Klaus asked with his grin on his face.

"We drew straws." Stefan said.

"It was actually fun to watch." Tori said.

"Okay then, let's go do this." Kol said eagerly.

"Why so eager brother?" Klaus said picking up on Kol's eagerness.

"He's been like that all day." Damon said without a care.

Tori noticed that he had been eager, but hasn't had any alone time with him, but she needed it. "Yeah, Kol, can we talk for a second?" Tori finally asked.

"Sure, love" Tori didn't want the others to make big deal out of their 'friendship'. Kol and Tori walked over to foyer area to talk. "I know, today hasn't been quite what I had planned, but-"

"No, it's not that." Tori interrupted. Kol, was curious to hear what she had to say. "Um, Kol, I can tell that you want to see her. You're so eager to do this because you hope to see her." Tori explained.

"Victoria, I told you-"

"No, Kol, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. If you see her, don't get too distracted. One of us could get hurt, and so could you."

Kol saw the worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine. While I'm gone, just be a teenager. Have a party, do something stupid, trash the place." Kol kissed her in the cheek, then joined back with the others.

Shortly after, the vampires left.

Tori, Jeremy, and Matt went to Jeremy's house since it was the safest there. They were all very on edge, especially when they got a knock on the door.

When they heard the knock, they all just looked at the door. "I'll answer it." Matt said bravely.

When he opened the door, someone grabbed him, and dragged him out of the house. Tori and Jeremy heard him yell. Jeremy and Tori ran towards the door to help.

"Come in out you two, or your blonde friend here, will have a snapped neck." said the one of men outside.

"He's a vampire he can't come in." Jeremy whispered to Tori. "What do you want?" Jeremy asked them.

"You already know, but right now you" He pointed to Tori, "is all I can get, and I'll take what I can get." Then the man gestured for the three men behind him. "Go get them." Then they ran inside. Tori and Jeremy bolted upstairs. Tori followed Jeremy to his room. He shut the door, locked it, and went to his dresser and pulled stakes out of the front drawer.

"Here take this, this is all I've got in here." Jeremy said handing Tori a stake.

"Wait, they're human. Are we going to kill them with stakes?" Tori said trying not to panic.

The door didn't hold the for long, so they burst in, pointed a gun at Jeremy and shot him. When he went down they grabbed Tori, and left with her and Matt.

The hunters were one step ahead of them.

...

Damon, Klaus, Caroline, and Kol burst in the hunters hide out. It was an old building right outside of Mystic Falls, which was right above the end of the tunnels under Mystic Falls.

As soon as they came bursting in, Damon, Klaus and Caroline began to attack. Stefan tried to squirm through the battle to find Elena. He found himself in a basement. Stefan saw Elena tied up to a chair, with wood splits sticking out of her skin all over. She looked exhausted. When Stefan tried to get to Elena, someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall furthest from Elena. When he looked, it was a women, obviously a vampire. Stefan fought back. He pounced on to her, about to snap her neck when someone, again, grabs him from behind and shoves him towards Elena. It was Kol. He picked up the girl on the ground. Stefan saw Kol helping him, so he took the chance to untie Elena.

Kol picked up the vampire he had been looking for. She looked at him very frightened. Then she slapped him. "You, bastard!" She yelled. Stefan turned around, noticing the exchange in looks between Kol and the vampire. Stefan was about to step in.

"No, Stefan, it's fine. I've got this one." Kol said not removing his eyes from her. "Sarah. It's been a while."

"If you think I'm letting you leave with Elena, you are as crazy as you were back then." Sarah snapped back.

While Sarah and Kol had their argument, Stefan took that opportunity to leave. When he got to the door with Elena, more vampires came in. When they came bursting in, Sarah attacked Kol. Kol was so focused on Sarah, that Stefan was left alone to fight the three vampires. Elena fell to ground unconscious.

"Kol! A little help here." Stefan yelled.

Sarah stood up leaving Kol on the ground, "Stop!" She yelled, and everyone stopped in their motions. Two of the vampires had Stefan pinned down, the third was ready to finish him. "You came here for Elena, and you can go ahead and take her."

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" One of the vampires said.

"Adam already has more leverage." Then Sarah turned to Kol, who was on the ground. "Maybe you shouldn't have left the humans at home."

Kol felt a sudden crack in his body. He didn't know what it was, but it hurt. _That damn humanity._ Kol thought.

"Victoria." Kol whispered to himself. " What happened to you Sarah? Why would be helping these fools, it's their pathetic battle not yours." Kol said to her, while standing back up.

"You wanna know what happened to me? You." Sarah said in anger. Everyone else in the room was just watching the exchange, while to fighting was still going on upstairs. "Razer, let Elena and the cute boy go. They'll be back for Victoria." Sarah commanded them. They released Stefan and he rushed towards Elena. "You see, Kol, I'm not just helping them, I'm practically leading them. Aren't you proud of me?"

Kol look at her, and he didn't see Sarah. He saw a vampire. "Stefan go!" Kol yelled. So, Stefan finally left with Elena.

Sarah was looking at with fierce eyes. She was furious with him. "You guys go upstairs and help the rest of them, I've got it down here."

"Oh, no you don't." Klaus said entering the room with Damon and Caroline. "You've already lost."

They each took a vampire killed them. Caroline snapped the vampire's neck, Damon pulled his heart out, and Klaus took pride in ripping the last one's head off, but before he did, Kol and Sarah were already gone.

"Where did they go?" Damon asked noticing that Kol was missing.

"I don't know, but it's finally over. We got them all." Caroline said happily.

"Unless, they weren't al here." Klaus said optimistically.

"I think that might have been their leader, the lady vampire that Kol just left with." Damon assumed. "Let's just go home, check on Elena, and hope everything else went smoothly." Damon said, and then they left.

...

Kol took her to the woods. He knew one of them would try to kill her, and he didn't want her to get hurt. "Alright, Sarah, let's clear the air right now." Kol said angrily.

"Kol, after all of these years, you still think that I'd be the same 18 year old girl I was in 1893? You're crazy."

"Let me start off by saying that I am sorry for your parents. I know it was my fault."

"You damn right it is. Then you bolted when things got bad for you. You just left me in the dust to die. I was murdered that night, and then I woke up in the morning, hating the sun for being so bright. I felt like everything I loved was lost, and it was."

"I didn't leave, Sarah. My brother staked me." Kol tried to explain.

"Your brother?"

"I am one of the original vampires. Klaus, who I am sure you've heard of by now, is my brother. He staked me, and then he killed you. I will always be sorry for all that."

Sarah tool a moment to breathe. Then she looked back at him with her soft angelic eyes. "Kol, I was just over you. It's taken me so many years to do that, and then you show up, ruining it all."

"I know, but I need to get over you too. I thought that when I saw you again, I would fall back to that same place we were in before, but you've changed so much, but I am not going to leave you to die this time. So, for your own good, run away, leave Mystic Falls with whoever you have left." Kol said, he knew he was getting through to her. "Return Victoria, and go, I don't want to be put in the position to have to kill you, before I get over you."

"No, you don't get to decide anything for me. VIctoria is good leverage. I'm keeping her, until you find Kathrine for me, okay?" Sarah said changing her attitude from human her to vampire. "I'll be here, Kol. I you ever change your mind on getting over me."

Kol got confused. "I thought you just said you were over me?"

"I was." Sarah said, and then walked away.

"Is Sarah in there at all?" Kol yelled from a distance?

"I've changed." Were the last words Sarah whispered, before she left.

How was Kol going to go home and tell everyone what just happened?

...

What is he going to do?

...

Kol had to make a choice.

...

Get Sarah back...

...

Or save Victoria...

...

**Thank you everyone who's been reading. Please Review, it helps me write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be coming soon.**

**BY THE WAY GIVE ME YOUR OPINION, DELENA OR STELENA?**


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Victoria,

Tori woke up in a room. She was tied up tight and couldn't move. She looked up and saw Matt sitting across from her.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Matt said. She could tell he was exhausted.

"Where are we?"

"I asked myself that question too."

Then someone opened the door. The men that took them came in along with someone else behind them. It was a woman. "Is she here?" the woman asked. The men moved out of the way and Tori saw her. It was Sarah.

"Sarah?" Tori said in amazement. She didn't think she would she her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sarah said with an attitude.

"You're behind this. Why?"

Sarah walked up close to Tori. "You know Kol, don't you?"

"Yeah, and his description, you were a lot nicer." Tori's response made Sarah upset.

"Everyone else leave." Sarah commanded. When the others left, Sarah turned back to Tori. "I'm doing what's right. Vampires, destroy our lives. Vampires killed my parents, vampires are monsters. You're siding with them?"

"I'm not saying that they're the greatest creatures on earth, but a lot of them have humanity in them. Most of them don't chose to become vampires, you know that."

"How would you know anything about being a vampire. Here," Sarah bit her arm and spilled some of her blood in a very tiny bottle. "turn! You'll see that being a vampire is hell. You'll become a monster, just like they all do."

"Wow, and you're a vampire. You are holding us hostage. What makes you better then them?"

"I'm trying to get rid of a vampire."

"No, I think you're still angry about your parents, and Kol being gone. I don't know how much it hurt you, but I know it hurt a lot, plus the heightened emotions. You're blaming all vampires for something one vampire did. The only thing you can do is try to make the most of what you have." Tori said.

"Katherine is not going to come back here, when she knows someone is looking for her. She doesn't care about anyone. You're not going to find her so just let us go." Matt protested.

Sarah paced around for a moment. "You're right." Sarah confessed. "I'm sorry." Sarah then untied Tori and Matt and let them go.

...

Kol walked in to the boarding house hours after his talk with Sarah. As soon as he walked in the house Elena was in his face. She was pissed off.

"Tori and Matt are gone. And I have a feeling that you know where they are!" Elena yelled at him.

"Whoa, drama queen. Why do you assume I know where she is?" Kol was baffled.

"You know who they are. Stefan told me about your friend. You protected her, and now she has Tori. Just go away, and leave us alone. What did we do to you? Did you think it would be fun to mess with us like this? You are probably all of this aren't you?" Elena began to get emotional.

Damon came in to the conversation. "Kol, what are you doing here? Came to tell us you won? Well, sorry to disappoint, but we never go down without a fight."

"No, I know you guys all think that I'm the bad guy, but I just knew her from a long time ago. I didn't mean for this to happen." Kol tried to explain. "I know how to get them back. All I have to do is make an agreement with Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?" Damon asked.

"The girl you were talking to, right?" Stefan asked.

"Wait a moment." Klaus butted in. "I see what's going on here."

"Oh, do you brother?" Kol challenged.

"I'm not stupid Kol, I remember you're little friend from the past. I killed her."

"You originals are so complicated." Damon murmured. "Look can get them back or not?"ve already been gone a week or so." Damon said sarcastically. "What's the harm?"

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Elena, you're the only family I have left."

"Well, then we're happy to have you." Tori smiled a little.

"Okay, then I think I'll leave you two alone, to bond." Damon said, and then he made his exit.

For the rest of the night, Elena and Tori hung out. They got know each other and had a great time.

"Alright, I think it's time I turn in." Tori said standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, you've had a long week." Elena said. Then Tori began to walk up the stairs. Elena stood up to catch up to her. "Tori?"

"Yeah, Elena?"

"You liked Kol, didn't you?"

Tori paused for a moment. "Yeah, I did, but he's too in love with himself, and then he somehow found room for Sarah. How was supposed to compete with that?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll discover that life is a lot easier without vampires."

"Do you regret meeting Stefan, and getting involved with all of this?" Tori asked.

"No, because I think that it was meant for me, also I was the Doppelganger, so at least I got to fight."

"But, you became a vampire, in the end."

"Yeah, but either that, or I was going to be blood bag for the rest of my life. I'm going to make the most of it."

"Goodnight." Tori said and then went up the stairs.

...

When she got to her room, the window was open again. Kol was here.

Tori closed the door. "I know you're in here, so just come out."

Kol appeared behind her. "Victoria."

"Kol, what are you doing here? I heard you left."

"I didn't. I went to see Sarah."

"You took her back?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer to that question."

"Yes, but it's unusual." Kol said sitting on her bed.

"What is?" Tori asked sitting next to him.

"Caring about someone else. That's not me. I'm not the boyfriend type. I like to party, have fun. Be a vampire."

"What? You can't be yourself around her?"

"I never could. I always had to hide myself around her."

"She knows who you are now. Hell, she's a vampire now too."

"Yeah, and now she probably expects everything to be the same way."

Tori didn't want to hear Kol talk about his relationship with Sarah. "Kol, did you just come here to talk.?"

"Yeah, were friends right?"

"Kol, I like you! You have Sarah back now! We can't be friends." Tori blurted out.

"So, because I'm with Sarah, we can't be friends?" Kol said standing up.

"Exactly."

"Can we still hang out?"

"Why? You can hang out with Sarah." Tori protested.

"Victoria,"

"Would you stop calling me that." They both went silent for a moment.

"Oh, I see how it is." Kol said. He left the way he came, out the window.

It reminded Tori of the first time they kissed.

...

Elena's phone rang before she went to bed.

"Hello."

"_Hey, Elena."_

"Hey, Damon."

"_How was sisterly bonding with Tori?"_

"It was good. We really got to know each other."

"_Good, so do I get some bonding with you?"_

Elena laughed. "Maybe, but Damon, something happened here."

"_What happened?"_

"Kol stopped by. I think he was in the house."

"_No, he wasn't in the house, because he hasn't been invited in."_

"That's what I thought."

"_Why didn't you go in there to check it out?_

"The conversation seemed personal."

"_Did you at least eavesdrop?"_

"I'm not proud of it, but I don't trust him,"

"_Don't worry about it, I don't trust him either. What were they talking about?"_

"She likes him, and he is with that other vampire girl."

"_You know, I'm surprised that he is even capable of liking someone other then himself."_

"You care about me. Remember how you used to just like he was."

"_Come on Elena, you know I've changed."_

"And how did that happen?"

"_I fell in love with you."_

"So, why can't love change Kol?"

"_Because, he's different."_

"Damon, I've been thinking. Why do hate them so much?"

"_You know what the originals have done. Look at everything you've lost because of them."_

"Yeah, but we've all done bad things. They've just had a thousand years worth of bad. Remember what Klaus yesterday? He helped us. Why can't we all just call a truce?"

_Damon thought about for a moment. "I guess we can, but oh wait, I don't trust them!"_

"Just think about it, Damon, okay?"

"_Fine, like it was a choice."_

"It wasn't." Elena said smiling. "Goodnight Damon."

"_Goodnight, Elena."_

...

The next day at the grill, Caroline, Tori, Elena, and Bonnie were having a girl's lunch.

"Come on Caroline, you're the one dating Klaus." Elena told Caroline. They were talking about Elena's relationship with Damon. Caroline mentioned how she preferred her date Stefan.

"All I'm saying is that I liked Stefan better, but you can be with whoever you want, it's just my opinion." Caroline said as they all sat down at a table.

"Thanks Care."

"You're dating Klaus?" Tori asked.

"Yes, and I'm not ashamed of it. He's actually, not so bad." Caroline said smiling.

"Are you sure, though, Caroline. It's Klaus." Bonnie said reasonably.

"He is pretty hot." Elena said.

"Elena!" Bonnie said.

"What? Unlike Caroline, I'm supportive of my friend's bad choices." Elena said jokingly.

"Okay, Elena. How about a truce? I will not judge you on Damon, if you won't judge me on Klaus."

"Deal." Elena said shaking Caroline's hand like it was a business deal.

"You guys are crazy. Now, lunch. I'm starving." Bonnie said.

"I recommend that we eat real food. I am in the mood for a burger." Caroline said looking at the menu

"Yes, I can. You will also be to here that you won't be seeing me anymore." Kol announced and then left.

...

Tori and Matt didn't find their way home until that early morning. They went to Elena's house to make sure that they were okay. Tori opened the door in great relief.

"Elena, were here!" Tori yelled.

Elena zoomed down the stairs. "Oh my god! Thank god, you guys are okay." Elena said while wrapping her arms around them. "I didn't think he would actually pull through."

"Never mind us, are you okay?" Matt said

"Where's Jeremy? Is he okay, I saw him.."

"I'm fine, he's fine, Jeremy was wearing his ring, although I hope we won't we won't have a serial killer on our hands." Elena said taking them to the living room. "I have to call Damon, and let him know you guys are alright."

"Where's Kol?" Tori asked. Elena's head shot up from her phone. "I know you guys don't trust him, but he's sort of my friend."

"No, Tori, he was the one that got you guys set free, right?"

"No, the vampire chick let us go." Matt said.

"She let you guys go?" Elena said surprised.

"Yeah, Tori got her to drop the whole thing. Apparently Her and Kol had a thing in the past." Matt explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot. He saved her instead of helping Stefan when he was trying to save me."

"He did?" Tori wasn't all that surprised that his instinct was to save her. "But, everything turned out alright?"

"It almost didn't, if it wasn't for Damon, Klaus, and Caroline." Tori was beginning to get upset.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Tori asked.

"He said that he was going to make a deal with her, and that he wouldn't be coming back."

That's when Tori knew. Kol left with Sarah. He finally got her back. Tori didn't say anything, all she did was go upstairs and shut the door. Kol wasn't coming back.

...

Tori fell asleep. She woke hours later, it was almost six o'clock. She went downstairs and saw Damon and Elena sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Tori." Elena said standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Elena. Thanks."

"Good news, you get to go home." Elena said trying to bring her mood up.

"If it's okay, I don't want to go home yet." Elena and Damon seemed surprised. "I feel like, maybe we should get to know each other."

"Well, you'.

Then Sarah and Kol walked in The Grill. Tori's eyes shot up and looked straight at them.

"What are you looking at?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned around and saw Kol. "Kol." Elena said.

"Forget about it. I'm over it." Tori tried to cover.

"Whoa. What's up with you and Kol?" Caroline asked baffled.

"Um, nothing." Tori said quietly. She looked up at him again, and he was looking striaght at her. Tori looked down immediately.

"Come on Tori, this is girl talk." Caroline said excited.

"We had something, for, literally, one moment, but it he has Sarah. She's a vampire, who he's already in love with. How was I supposed to compete with that. In his head, she's the definition perfect."

"Tori, you'll get over him. You'll go home, meet a cute boy, who's available, and totally into you." Elena said trying to be sympathetic.

"Yeah. Don't get hung up over him." Bonnie butted in.

"Also, don't think that just because you're human, that it wouldn't work." Caroline said.

"Come on, like it would've worked. He is a vampire. He eats beautiful women for dinner. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

...

"When Kol walked into The Grill, he knew Tori was there without even looking. He felt her heart beat. Then he felt it quicken when she looked at him. He didn't know what to do about her.

"Kol, let's sit at the bar." Sarah said pulling Kol out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sarah, tonight I think we should go out. I haven't been out with you in a long time." Kol suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun, but what I'm really looking forward to is being alone with you." Sarah said with a smile. Kol wasn't so enthusiastic. "Kol, what's been going on with you? You've been acting weird."

"It's been many years, Sarah. I still have adjust to the new time."

"Kol, that's not it. You the most flexible person I know. Now what's really bothering you?"

"Whiskey!" Kol yelled at the bartender.

Sarah gave up. Kol heard his name from Tori's table, and began to eavesdrop.

"_Whoa. What's up with you and Kol?" Caroline asked baffled._

"_Um, nothing." Tori said quietly. She looked up at him again, and he was looking straight at her. Tori looked down immediately._

"_Come on Tori, this is girl talk." Caroline said excited._

"_We had something, for, literally, one moment, but it he has Sarah. She's a vampire, who he's already in love with. How was I supposed to compete with that. In his head, she's the definition perfect."_

"_Tori, you'll get over him. You'll go home, meet a cute boy, who's available, and totally into you." Elena said trying to be sympathetic._

"_Yeah. Don't get hung up over him." Bonnie butted in._

"_Also, don't think that just because you're human, that it wouldn't work." Caroline said._

"_Come on, like it would've worked. He is a vampire. He eats beautiful women for dinner. I wouldn't be able to handle that."_

Kol felt bad that he hurt Tori. He had fun with her. He was able to be himself. Kol knew Tori was wrong, though. Tori could handle anything.

...

This silence between Kol and Tori went on for 2 weeks. Tori finally decided that she should go home. She didn't want to, because she had such a great time with Elena. They really bonded, and became sisters. Tori although wasn't sure how to explain to her parents what happened.

"Alright, this is it." Elena said before her and Damon drove her to the airport. , Bonnie, and Jeremy were there to say goodbye also.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Tori said. She gave Caroline and Bonnie a hug. Then she turned to Jeremy. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Jeremy gave her a

"Alright guys, enough of the love fest. The airport won't wait forever." Damon said waiting impatiently.

"Oh come on, Damon. You're not going to miss me?"

"Of course not! You've been taking all Elena's attention."

Everyone laughed. "Don't be expecting so much attention from me just because Tori's gone."

"Not even just a little more attention." Damon said.

Elena smiled. "Come on, let's go."

...

In the car on the way to the airport, Tori brought up what she was going to say at home.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Elena announced.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Why don't I just go with you? I could just compel your parents if you want me to?" Elena suggested.

"That would be so great. Thank you Elena." Tori said gratefully.

"Now, I have to saw goodbye to both of you? Oh, I have a better idea, how about I go too. You have to admit, I am better at compelling people." Damon suggested.

"Yay, now it's like a little vacation for you guys." Tori said excited.

...

Kol snuck in her window. He couldn't take it anymore. Kol had to see her.

When he opened the window, she wasn't there, so he waited as usual. He was there until morning. She didn't come home. Kol got worried and started to look around. He found nothing useful, so he opened the door to the bedroom and started to look around. He went downstairs and saw Jeremy in the kitchen. Jeremy looked up, startled.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Where's Victoria?"

"She went home. Elena and Damon went with her to get her settled in."

"Oh." Kol said disappointed.

"Why did you want to see her?" Jeremy asked before he left.

Kol pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Jeremy. "Send this to her. It's important, and if I find out that it didn't get to her, I'll come back for you."

Jeremy took the envelope. "Don't worry, I'll get to her."

...

A couple of days later, Elena and Damon came back from L.A. Tori was settled in back home, and Jeremy had sent the envelope to her.

Tori went downstairs to her living room in the morning ready for school. It was weird being back at home, going to school with her friends again. Elena and Damon had her parents tell everyone that she was out town visiting her grandmother. So far everything was going smoothly.

"Tori, you got some mail." Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Tori walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her mail. Her mail was mostly things about getting into college. Then she got to the envelope addressed from Virginia.

She dropped the rest of her mail and tore the envelope open, and she read it.

_Dear Victoria,_

_It took me a while to realize this, but you have changed my life. I love being able to be myself around you. Sarah and I went out one night, and I couldn't be myself. All I thought about was that night I had with you at that club. It was easy to open up to you. You've changed me for the better, and I can see myself being with you. I am sorry for not being there these past few weeks, but I'm ready now to be there for you._

_ Truly,_

_ Kol._

When Tori read that, she wanted to back to Mystic Falls. Tori stopped thinking and just moved. She ran upstairs and pulled out that vial of blood that Sarah gave her when she held her hostage. She doesn't know why she kept it, but did.

Tori opened the lid and drank the blood, then she snapped out of it.

_What was I thinking? I don't want this._

Tori threw the vial across the room in fear. Now, she had to be careful. For the next 24 hours she would lock herself in her room. Then her mom knocked on her door.

"Tori, what are you doing in there? It's time to go to school." Her mom said through the door.

"Mom, I'm not feeling well. I think I should stay home." Tori responded.

"No way, Tori, you've been out of school to long. You need to catch up."

Tori just had to be very careful today. She went to school, but after reading that letter from Kol, she had to see him again.

...

**Wow, I started this chapter this morning and just couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW.**


	10. Ch10: Let Her Look Down at You and Smile

Kol didn't know why he hasn't gone to her himself. Maybe he wanted to know that she wanted to be with him, but he hasn't heard from her. Maybe she didn't get the letter? If she didn't get the letter, then she doesn't know how Kol feels. If she didn't get the letter, then Kol was going to snap Jeremy's neck.

Kol went over to Elena's house to see Jeremy. He decided to change it up and knock on the door.

He pounded on the door hard. Elena came to the door.

"What?" Elena said annoyed.

"Where's Jeremy?" Kol tried to ask politely.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Enough of this, I was polite, now move." Kol said pushing her aside to enter the house.

"Who invited you in." Elena asked.

"Who else, Jeremy." Kol said looking around.

"What do want with Jeremy?"

"I asked him to do something for me."

Elena's face changed to worry. "Oh no. What did you make him do?"

"Make him? Trying to compel him is like feeding off of animals, pointless and stupid. I like to scare people into doing things for me, don't you have him revian? I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Tell me what this is about, maybe I know something."

"No way, far too embarrassing." Kol said walking towards the door to leave.

"Wow, you, the most conceded original, is embarrassed. Can I take a picture?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Very funny, considering I could snap your neck." Kol said threatening.

"This is about Tori, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Damon used to that, lash out. He told me he used to lash out at me, and the people around him because of me. You're here, so the only reason you'd be here is for her. Don't deny that you want to see her." When Elena thought about it, she hadn't heard from Tori either..

"I'm leaving." Kol said, then turned towards the door.

"Wait." Elena said still in thought. "You haven't heard from her?"

"We haven't spoken in weeks, but of course she would rush to call me once she moved back home." Kol said sarcastically. "I assume you have."

"No, I haven't, but it's only been a week. Tori probably still settling in." Elena said brushing it off.

"You've haven't called her?"

"I have, but she didn't answer." Elena saw Kol begin to worry. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing."

"I knew I should've just gone myself. Did you even think that she could be trouble." Kol asked Elena angrily.

"No, she's safe at home. If she was in any trouble, its human trouble. If it was something bad, she would call. The whole, hunters thing, is over."

"I broke up with Sarah." Kol announced.

Elena was confused. "Huh?"

"She was pissed off. Her emotions were all over the place. She could've done something."

"Kol!" Elena yelled wide eyed. "You didn't think to say something, I don't know, when you broke up with her!" Elena grabbed her keys and went out the door.

Kol followed her. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"I do now! I'm going out there." Elena said.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you've done enough!" Elena said, then slammed the car door, and drove off.

...

Tori was ignoring everyone. She wasn't feeling like herself. She wished she could see Kol. As soon as she could, she go back to Mystic Falls. Tori would call him, but she didn't want to do talk over the phone.

She's been ignoring Elena's calls because she didn't know what to say to her. If she went back to Mystic Falls, she would have to face everyone, and she couldn't do that, but she had nowhere else to go.

_Or should I just go? This is more I'll go, tonight. _Tori decided.

Tori would be leaving L.A the same time that Elena and Damon would be leaving Mystic Falls.

Before Tori left, she finally got the courage to call Kol.

"_Hello."_

"Kol?" Tori said nervously.

"_Victoria! Are you alright? No one's heard from you. I was about to get on a plane to L.A-"_

"Are you done rambling? Kol, I'm fine. Don't even bother coming over here."

"_Did you get my letter?"_

"Um, yeah. I got it, but I haven't read it yet." Tori lied.

"_Why not?" Kol asked disappointed._

"I've been really busy lately. I haven't even talked to Elena since she dropped me off here."

"_Let me know when you read it, and stay in touch. So, you haven't talked to your sister?"_

"No, not yet."

"_But you made time to talk to me?" Kol said smiling._

"What's your point?"

"_Nothing, I'm honored."_

It became silent for a moment.

"_Victoria, are you okay?"_

"Fine, Kol. I have to go. Bye." Tori said in a hurry, then hung up the phone.

Talking to Kol was weird. She had so much to tell him, but she would wait until she saw him in person.

...

When Elena and Damon arrived in L.A, Elena got a phone call from Kol.

"Hello?" Elena said walking with Damon.

"_She's fine, I just got a phone call from her,but check on her anyways, she seemed a little bothered."_

"Kol?" Elena said as her and Damon went into a little coffee shop and sat down.

"_Yes it's Kol. Don't you have caller i.d? Who else would it be?"_

"I don't know, one my friends, my brother, hell I would even put Klaus on that list." Damon laughed hearing their conversation. He was staring at her with his seductive eyes. Elena pulled the phone away from her ear. "Damon, go read the newspaper or something."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Damon said sarcastically. He grabbed a newspaper on the stand and opened it. He pretended to read it, but kept staring at her.

"_HELLO! Are you even listening to me?" Kol said on the phone._

"Yeah sorry. Look, were going to check on her, then maybe go home. She's my sister, let me freak out on this one, but, I guess, thank you for calling?" Elena said. It felt weird thanking Kol. She didn't even know him. She just knew he was an original, so she automatically didn't trust him. Then Elena looked up at the newspaper Damon was pretending to read. She read the main headline.

Elena gasped and dropped her phone, and it landed on the floor. It broke into pieces, the screen shattered and the back came off.

Damon put the newspaper down. "Elena! What is it?" Damon said worried.

Elena ignored him and grabbed the newspaper from him. "Damon look!"

Damon read the headline. "Oh no, this has to be a mistake."

"This better be some sick joke!" Elena said in anger. Then she had a thought. She picked up her phone, but it was shattered. "Damon, I need to borrow your phone."

Damon reached into his pocket. "Sure, here." He handed her his phone.

Elena dialed Kol phone number. _"Thank you for hanging up on me, I really love it when I'm in -"_

_an important conversation, then the other person hangs up. You know you are a-"_

"Kol! Listen to me for a moment. When did you talk to Tori?"

"_Today, I told you that, but you weren't listening. Why do I even bother, that's what this texting thing is for right, but the stupid touch screen makes it so difficult, don't you think?"_

"Today? As in a few hours ago?"

"_Are you stupid? How are you and Victoria even related?"_

"And you're sure it was her?"

"_You know what, give the phone to your boyfriend, I refuse to talk you anymore."_

Elena gave the phone to Damon and read the newspaper headline again.

"Dude, are you deaf? She's trying to figure out when you guys spoke-"

"_I told her, but like I said she's like talking to a brick wall."_

"Kol! Listen, something happened to Tori."

_Kol finally stopped talking. "Find out one thing."_

"What?"

"_Did she get the letter?"_

"What letter?" Damon asked. Elena looked up from the paper.

"Oh, Jeremy sent Tori a letter from Kol." Elena told Damon.

...

An hour later, Damon called Kol to tell him that they found the envelope ripped open in her room. That's when Kol knew she was gone. The person he talking to one the phone didn't even know about the letter. That person called him first, instead of Elena. It seemed like her, but it wasn't.

...

Tori arrived in Mystic Falls, feeling like she made a huge mistake. How was going to tell Kol, Elena, and everyone what happened. She had nowhere else to go. She couldn't do this alone, but she couldn't bear the thought of everyone going crazy once they knew.

Tori decided to keep her distance for now. She would wait around town a little while before showing herself. She wasn't ready yet.

...

A week later, everyone already heard about Tori's death. Klaus had prevent his brother from massacring the entire town. Klaus has become more relaxed since he started dating Caroline.

This week was Founder's week. Falls was today. Caroline was so busy with the planning. Elena is going with Damon, he thought it might cheer her up. Caroline is going with Klaus. Jeremy was going with this girl, April, that used to live in town, but moved back here with her father.

Kol went to the party for fun. He was bored, and thought it would be nice to get back to his old self. He found this pretty girl to talk to, who turned out to be one of the contestants. Caroline saw what he was doing and walked up to them.

"Kol!" Caroline said approaching them. She turned to the girl. "Go, never talk to this man again." Caroline compelled her.

"Why did you do that? Just because you've got my brother wrapped around your finger, doesn't mean you can do the same to me." Kol said annoyed with the blonde vampire his brother was so infatuated with.

"Kol, you're hurting. I know you are, we all are, but you can't lose it. Tori was a friend to all of us." Caroline said sincerely.

"She wasn't just a friend to me. So, you don't understand, and for you information, Caroline, this is who I am. There's nothing you could do about that." Kol said angry now.

Caroline wasn't backing down. "I bet if Tori was here, you two would be dancing, and laughing, having a good time. You would be a completely different Kol. Don't lose that because she's gone. Make her proud up there. Let her look down at you and smile." Caroline said, and then walked away.

Kol just stood there, he turned around to leave and he saw a ghost in the doorway.

It was her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. She looked amazing. He was dreaming.

She looked at him at him and smiled.

He walked towards her and began to think maybe she was real, but she couldn't be because he couldn't feel her heartbeat.

He finally reached her. She was really in front of him. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Hi." Tori said. Kol was startled by it. Then he was upset. He dragged her into another room to be alone.

"Who are you?" Kol yelled as he slammed the door to the bedroom he took her to.

"Kol, it's me." Tori tried to explain.

Kol slammed her up against the wall. "No, you're dead! If it was really you I would hear your heartbeat, but I don't. Did you think you could fool me?" Kol said angrily.

"Kol! Remember when we went to club 83? We danced for a little while, and then I pulled you aside. We ended up in the parking lot talking about Sarah." Tori said trying to breathe. Then he let her go and stepped away from her.

"There were people all around. Now I'm about ready to snap your-"

"There weren't people around when we kissed." Tori interrupted.

"It's not you." Kol didn't believe it was her.

"It was in my room at Elena's. You snuck in to tell me that we could be friends. You told me to be honest. I said that it went both ways. You said that you were only being honest, then you kissed me. Everything was perfect, until that fight between us and the hunters. We were supposed to spend the day together." Tori said, and by the expression on Kol's face, she had him convinced.

He walked up to her, grabbed her face an looked into her eyes. He saw it. "You're a vampire."

...

**Alright, updates are going to be coming up fast, because this weekend I have nothing to do but write this lovely story, I'm feeling very inspired. All school work = done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!**

**OH and I'm changing the story's picture to the same people, but in the outfits they wore to the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent in this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: I've Got Dibs!

**This is a quick chapter, the next will be coming up before you know it. Enjoy, and review!**

He walked up to her, grabbed her face an looked into her eyes. He saw it. "You're a vampire." Kol couldn't believe it. "How?"

"It's a long story." Tori said. "I didn't come here for the whole vampire thing, I came here because I wanted to be honest with you." Tori smiled and then slowly brought his lips to hers.

It was like the first time they kissed all over again.

Kol, as much as he enjoyed it, had to pull away from her. "Tori, did you do this to yourself?"

Tori turned around in aggravation. "Ugh!"

"Tori, I can't live with not knowing what happened to you. If someone did this to you then I have to kill them." Kol said.

"Look, Kol, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, can't we just get back to where we left off a few weeks ago?" Tori begged.

"I can be just as stubborn as you are." Kol said crossing his arms.

"Okay, I;m going out there. I think I could go for a drink." Tori said walking towards the door. Kol stepped in front of her.

"Tori, this is serious. You can tell me." Kol said. quietly.

"No, I can't." Tori said brushing past him.

"Tori, just tell me." Kol begged.

Tori walked out without responding.

...

She walked back into the party. Tori looked around for the bar, then she saw Caroline, and Caroline saw her too. Caroline's eyes were wide eyed, like she was seeing a ghost. Tori noticed that Caroline was shocked to see her. She didn't know what to do, so she faced the misc and walked towards her. Caroline was with Klaus and they both walked towards her as she move towards them.

"Tori?" Caroline said in shock.

"Yep, it's me. Please don't ask, I've had a long week."

Caroline believed it. She grabbed Tori and pulled her in for a hug. Klaus smiled at Caroline. She was so sweet.

Tori finally ended the very long hug. Caroline noticed something off, and her face changed to confusion. "Well, I have to go find Elena, and everyone else. It was nice seeing you guys." Tori walked away in a hurry. This wasn't was she was expecting when she came back.

"What is it Caroline?" Klaus said noticing her facial expression.

"Something's not right. It didn't feel like her." Caroline said as she watched Tori walk away.

...

Kol rushed out of the room. He had to find someone. Kol needed to know what happened to Tori. The first person he found was Elena and Damon.

"Elena, something happened.. Come with me." Kol said to quick for Elena to understand.

"Whoa buddy, what's up?" Damon said defensively.

"You should come too. In fact get everyone, Stefan, Caroline, my brother, and your witchy friend. This can't wait."

"More drama, can't I get a break from all of this?" Elena said.

"Nope, you're a magnet for it." Kol said. "Now let's get moving, you're vampires, you supernatural speed." Kol said.

...

Tori was roaming around the party. She wasn't sure what to do. Breaking the news to everyone wasn't going to be easy. Then someone came up behind her. When she turned around it was Jeremy.

"Hey,Tori. I heard you're back." Jeremy said with delight.

Finally, someone who wasn't questioning what happened. "Hey, nice to see you too."

"So, how about we go catch up? So much has been going on around here." Jeremy said still cheerful.

"Sure."

Jeremy took her to the into the house to an open room upstairs. "Why are we going upstairs?"

"It's too loud down here." Jeremy said.

They walked into that room in the Lockwood house that Stefan and Damon used to try to kill Katherine at the masquerade ball.

When they walked in, everyone was in there. Tori saw Elena, Damon, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Stefan, and Kol.

"What is this an intervention?" Tori said looking at everyone. Most of them were just shocked to see her. "I'm leaving." Jeremy blocked her way out.

"Tell me it isn't true?" Elena spoke up.

"What?" Tori said not turning around.

"You're still human right? Kol said that you were a vampire, but that's not possible." Elena said.

"Unless it's not really you." Damon said unsure.

Tori finally turned around to face them. "It's me."

"Prove it." Klaus said.

"How?"

Elena stepped up again. "Tell me what we did together the first night you came to Mystic Falls."

"Nothing. I was at Klaus' mansion. I refused to stay with you." Tori said easily.

"Oh, I could've told you it was her. I was convinced when she kissed me." Kol said.

"If this is all you guys wanted, could we get back to the party? It looks really fun, and now that you guys know I'm back, we can all relax." Tori said cheerfully.

"You're a vampire. How did that happen?" Elena asked.

"I died. Hey, if I didn't have the vampire blood in my system, I would be dead. I think this all worked itself out." Tori protested.

"In L.A everyone was saying that you were killed." Damon said.

Tori just looked at them.

"Who killed you?" Stefan finally asked.

"How did you have vampire blood in your system?" Kol asked.

"You know what!" Tori blurted out. "I am so fed up with the questions! I just wanted to be with my friends here. You guys are all I have left. I thought you guys, of all people would understand." Tori ranted. Then her eyes showed hunger. She felt the pain and her eyes widened and turned blood red. She shrieked. "Why does this keep happening. Caroline and Stefan ran up to her.

"You haven't controlled the blood lust yet, it's normal." Caroline said trying to comfort her.

"No! Everyone, just get away from me." Tori said and then ran out with her vampire speed.

"We can't let her go! She might hurt someone." Stefan said. Then everyone in the room dispersed to find Tori.

...

Tori left the party, she was just wondering the streets of Mystic Falls. She was so hungry, she couldn't control herself. Then she smelled it.

_Blood._

Tori looked to her right and saw a girl, no older than she was. Tori was so hungry, she used her vampire speed to appear in front of the girl. She freaked out and screamed. Tori grabbed her, and tilted her neck. Tori's fangs came out and-

Someone shoved her away. It was Kol.

Kol turned to the girl. "You will forget this ever happened, you will go home bandage that up, and go to sleep." Kol compelled the girl. The he turned to Tori. "Are you alright?"

"No, Kol! I'm starving, and I can't control it." Tori freaked out.

"It's going to fine." Kol said pulling her up from the ground, and pulling her into a hug. "Were going to help you. You have your sister here, Caroline, me.. Everyone's here for you." They broke their hug. "We've all been through it before." Right now, Tori wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Maybe after she adjusted to being a vampire, but when Kol found out who wanted to kill her, the first thing he was going to do was kill them, but not before making them suffer.

...

The next morning Tori woke up back in Elena's house. Jeremy must have invited her in. Then Tori remembered that she had to be invited in everywhere. Then someone knocked on the door, she knew it was Elena.

"Come in." Tori said sitting up in bed, still in her blue dress.

Elena opened the door. "Good morning, I heard you wake up." Elena walked in with a glass in her hand, and something else in the other. "I thought you could use some blood." Elena said handing her the glass.

Tori hesitantly drank it, but she needed it. Afterwords she felt better. "What's that?" Tori said referring to Elena's clasped hand.

She opened up her hand to show a necklace. "Kol said he knows you like to wear necklaces, so he found this. It was a daylight ring, but Kol took the stone and put it in a necklace. It took him all night to find it." Elena explained. Then she handed it to her.

Tori looked at it. It was beautiful. She put it on. Then she stood up and opened the curtain to the window. She stood there and enjoyed feeling the sun come through the window onto her skin.

Elena smiled at her. It was good to have her here. It was good to have her back at all.

Tori turned around after enjoying sun for a moment. "Where's Kol?" Tori asked.

"Well, actually, your day has already been planned." Elena said.

"Oh, really? Does that plan evolve Kol and some sun, because I've been stuck in the dark for over a week." Tori complained.

"Kol is coming over, you two are going for a walk, then you have a vampire date with Caroline and Stefan..."

"I feel like this is going to be like school." Tori pouted.

"Well, it's not that bad. Once you gain control, there are perks to being a-"

"Wallflower?" Tori said joking. They both laughed.

"No, a vampire." Elena said correcting her. "Now, come on. You can borrow some of my cloths."

"Yeah, well I didn't have much time to pack up, when everything happened." Tori said. Then it reminded her of that night. Suddenly her mood dragged down.

Elena noticed her sadness. "Come on. I just got a really cute jacket that would look amazing on you." Elena said trying to take Tori from her thoughts. and she did.

...

"Knock knock." Kol said knocking on the door. Tori came and opened the door.

"Using doors now? And you're knocking?" Tori said with surprise.

"I thought I'd try it, but it's not really me." Kol said walking through the door.

"Let's go." Tori said eagerly.

"Why so eager, we should enjoy the day." Kol said trying to slow her down.

"I need to get outside, see the people, get in the sun, plus I am so awake." Tori said pulling him out the door.

Kol wanted to drive her somewhere, but Tori insisted they walk. Kol at first objected. He said "These 21st century devices must be used." but he gave in, because today she was going to get whatever she wanted.

They walked around for three hours, and Tori was enjoying every minute of it.

"Everything is so much brighter." Tori told Kol, "The sun is hotter."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kol asked.

"No, it feels good. Hey, we should go swimming!" Tori said like a 6-year-old asking for candy.

"You have the rest of eternity, why are you so rushy?" Kol asked.

"Because, I only have you for a little while, then I'm meeting up with Caroline and Stefan." Tori explained.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to have you at The Grill, about.." Kol said checking his watch, "5 minutes ago."

Tori laughed. "Well, come on let's go. The soon I get this over with, the sooner I get to spend time with you." Then Tori remembered Sarah, for some reason. Then she stopped walking. "Hey, Kol?"

Kol stopped and looked at her expression. "What?"

"What happened to Sarah?" Tori asked nervously.

Kol thought about for a moment. "Well, she's gone."

"What do mean? Where? Why did you guys break up?"

"I'm not sure where she is, but she thought that by being with me again, she would somehow be human again. It didn't work. She wanted everything to back to the way it was, and I couldn't be fully devoted to her because someone kept distracting me." Kol said seriously. Then he picked her up like Shrek, and threw her over his shoulder. Tori bursted out in laughter.

...

They arrived at The Grill 20 minutes later. They sat down at a table and ordered drinks.

"Okay, one two-three.: Kol said, then they took down the shots Kol ordered them. It was his favorite drink, and Tori had never had one before.

Tori made a sour face. "Okay, Kol, that was disgusting. I think I'll have a girly drink." Tori said putting her shot glass down.

"Oh come on, you'll get used to it. Man up." Kol said joking around, as Caroline and Klaus came up to them.

"You guys were supposed to be here a half hour ago." Caroline when she approached them.

"Hey, we couldn't interrupt the fun." Kol said waving his arms out.

"Caroline, why doesn't Kol come with us?" Tori asked.

'Because when Elena was a learning, her and Stefan were together at the time, and he was helping her, and she couldn't concentrate for her life. So no boyfriends or anything like that at vampire training." Caroline stated proudly.

"Then why is Klaus here?" Kol asked looking at his brother.

"Oh, I'm an exception." Klaus said being his overly confident self.

Tori gave Caroline a look, like "_You sneaky Caroline."_

"Hey, this is the oldest vampire alive. He is very experienced." Caroline tried to explain.

"No worries, Caroline."

"I know how hard it is Tori, your emotion's are heightened, and all you want to do is have sex with Kol. I completely understand." Klaus said. Caroline hit him on the arm.

"Oh, Klaus, little did you know, she's always wanted me. I am irresistable." Kol said. Tori laughed at his remark.

"Definitely, I don't know how I've survived without you, my entire life." Tori said dramatically.

"Well, now you're going to feel that all the time." Caroline said.

"Lucky me." Kol said. Klaus couldn't help, but laugh at that himself.

Tori began to stand up to leave. "Who says I won't be doing with someone else?" Tori said toying with him.

"Oh!" Klaus said. Kol looked at him for brotherly back up. "Sorry, Kol, that was a good burn."

Caroline, Tori, and Klaus started to walk out. Kol stood up. "TO EVERY GUY IN THIS ROOM," Kol begun to yell to everyone in The Grill. Caroline, Klaus, and Tori stopped to listen. "I HAVE DIBS, ON HER." He said pointing to Tori. Tori became embarrassed, and walked out smiling.

...

At Caroline's house, Caroline was helping Tori control her blood hunger.

"Okay, Tori, I'm going to bring Jeremy in here now." Caroline said ready to test Tori.

Jeremy entered the room. "Hey Tori."

"Hey." Tori said nervously. "I would hug you, but I might eat you."

"No, go ahead and hug him." Caroline said. "The point is to test yourself, control the hunger. Jeremy's your friend, not food."

"Like Finding Nemo." Tori said sounding nervous, trying to change the subject. "Fish are friends, not food."

Klaus was in the corner of the room sitting down, doing nothing. "I actually quite enjoy fish."

"Klaus, you're supposed to be helping me out here." Caroline said turning around to look at him.

"I knew from the beginning that he wasn't going to help." Tori said.

Caroline turned back around to continue. "Okay, now say hello to Jeremy." Caroline said egging the hug.

Tori slowly walked up to Jeremy. "The suspense builds." Klaus said quietly in the background.

Caroline tried not to laugh. "Klaus, that's not funny."

"By the look on your face, I know it was funny." Klaus said sitting back in his chair.

Tori finally got to Jeremy. He opened his arms out for a hug.

When Tori hugged him, everything was okay... at first.

Then she felt the hunger all over again. Her eyes turned blood red, and she felt the pain.

She immediately pulled away from Jeremy and grabbed her face. "It's still happening." Tori cried.

Caroline came to her for comfort. "Just breath, Tori. Look at me and focus." Tori looked up at Caroline and took deep breaths. The hunger slowly went away.

Tori begun to feel better. "Okay, I will always remember this day, as the day I failed a test for the very first time." Tori said siting down on the couch.

"Look, you'll get better at it, then before you know it, you'll be able to be around bleeding people without pouncing onto them." Caroline said motivationally.

When Jeremy was outside of Caroline's house, about to leave, he passed by Kol.

Kol approached the door to Caroline's house, and knocked.

Caroline answered the door. "Kol," Caroline started.

"I know, no boyfriends, but I sensed that Tori needed me." Kol said with a playful tune in his voice.

"Yeah, right. You just came here, because you're bored." Caroline came back.

Klaus came out of the living room and was a few feet away from the door, staring head on at the door. "Kol."

"Okay, Caroline, why is he invited in your home, but I am still standing out here?" Kol asked.

"Sorry, but my mom left a while ago, and she is the only one who could invite you into the house." Caroline told Kol. Then Caroline's mom came up behind Kol, and walked in the house with grocery bags.

"Hey Caroline. What, another vampire friend you want me to invite in?" She said.

"No!" Klaus protested from a distance like a child. "I want to mock my brother from a distance."

Caroline laughed at him.

"You're going to mock me now are you?" Kol challenged form a distance. Tori finally came out from the living room.

"Yes, I will mock you, and you are going to do nothing about it, because you are stuck out there." Klaus said pointing at the door.

Kol looked at Tori. "Victoria, could you please reason with Caroline's mommy, I want hit my brother." Tori laughed at the brothers' playful fight.

"Oh look, I'm Kol, I love to look at myself in the mirror, and annoy people with the piano." Klaus said in a high-pitched voice, trying to mock Kol.

"Okay, I do not sound like that!" Kol protested.

"What are you going to do, hit me? Wait a moment, you can't come in." Klaus laughed at his brother from a distance, then Caroline nodded at her mother.

Then the sheriff spoke. "Kol, you can come in."

"Whoa,love, I said, don't invite him in." Klaus protested.

"Finally." Kol said, then he used his vampire speed to get in Klaus' face. "I've decided not to hit you in front of the women." Kol said, and then backed off.

Klaus smiled. "Or, you just don't want to get your ass kicked."

Caroline walked back up to everyone. "I think that is the most brotherly moment, you guys have had since I've known you guys."

"No that is was the most brother;y moment ever." Klaus said to Caroline.

"Probably because our only other brother and sister are out of town." Kol brought up.

"Oh yeah, where is your sister, Rebekah, right?" Tori said unsure of her name.

"Yep, she went on a mini vacation. She told me that she was tired of being treated like one of my hybrid slaves." Klaus said. "Maybe I should give her a call?"

"No! Then the drama queen will forgive you, and come back here." Kol argued.

"Aw, sibling rivalry at it's best." Tori said standing next to Kol.

"Is Tori done with school? Can I take her away?" Kol asked Caroline.

Caroline thought about it for a moment. "Oh please Ms. Caroline." Tori begged.

"Fine, go. Remember what I told you. I'm here 24/7 if you need me." Caroline said.

"Thank you." Tori hugged Caroline.

"Good, let's go. I've got dibs, remember?" Kol joked.

...

Kol and Tori went back to Klaus' mansion to hang out.

"You play the piano?" Tori asked as they walked in.

"Yes, I don't mean to brag about my talent, but-" Kol said being confident.

"So you're a pianist?" Tori asked.

"Yep. Klaus finds me annoying, but I am really magnificent." Kol bragged.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I am a throat player." Tori announced.

"That sounds disgusting." Kol said sitting down at the piano.

Tori sat next to him. "I sing, and it's not disgusting."

"Well, actually that's perfect, because I have this song that the strange women at the music store told me is quite good to play on the piano."

"Which song?"

"One that I've never heard of before, it's called 'One Thousand Miles'."

"I love that song. I'll sing, you play." Tori was excited. She hadn't sung since she was at home, and she missed it terribly.

Kol begun to play the piano.

"_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm whole bound._

_Staring lightly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd."_ Kol barely looked at the page. He mostly looked at her.

"_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder.."_

Kol stopped focusing and stopped playing without realizing it. "Well, you beat me." Kol said not taking his eyes away from hers. Tori was lost for words. "You see, my playing isn't as annoying as Klaus says." Kol said trying to get her to respond, although their faces were extremely close. They both spoke very quietly.

"Maybe a little." Tori said joking with him. "But I love being a little annoyed." Then gravity slowly brought their lips together. They kissed passionately.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said. Someone was in the mansion.

Kol and Tori broke their kiss to see who it was. Kol already knew who it was by their voice.

"Elijah."


	12. Chapter 12: Someone Else Knows

"Elijah." Kol said, when he saw his brother leaning on the doorway across the room.

"Hello brother." Elijah said walking in the room. "Who is this, another play mate I presume." Elijah said referring to Tori.

"Did you not comprehend from that conversation, that she isn't just a play mate?" Kol asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't ease drop on your conversation, Kol." Then Elijah turned his attention to Tori. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Tori."

"Short for Victoria." Kol mentioned.

"You're obviously Kol's other brother. Nice to meet you." Tori said.

Elijah noticed how much she looked like Elena. Her dark brown hair, curly like Katherine's, but she looked sweet, like Elena."Yes, nice to meet you too, Victoria." Elijah said politely.

"I heard you were out-of-town." Tori said trying to make conversation.

"Yes brother, why aren't you still out-of-town?" Kol said, angry because Elijah interrupted his moment with her.

"Niklaus called to say hello, and I was nearby, so I thought I'd _pop_ back into town." Elijah explained.

Kol looked at Tori and thought about how much he wanted to be alone with her, then he turned back to Elijah. "Well, as much fun as this reunion was, I must take this lady home." Kol said standing up from the piano. Tori stood up with him.

"Lady?" Tori questioned. "You make me sound old, and you're the 1,000 year old vampire." Tori argued.

Elijah's eyebrows went up in surprise. "She know about us." Elijah said to Kol, like what he really meant was, _'What have you been doing?'_

"She's a vampire, Elijah, calm down."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Elijah?" Tori asked as she followed Kol towards the door.

"We'll see, Victoria." Elijah said. He didn't know what to think this. _Who is Victoria to Kol? _Elijah, now knew that he needed to speak to his brother.

...

"Everything is perfect." Tori was telling Elena in her room when she got back from Klaus' mansion.

"Sounds like you had a good day." Elena said laying on the bed while Tori paced around the room like a school girl.

"It was mostly goo. I'm starting adjust to being a vampire, I guess. I didn't kill Jeremy." Tori proudly stated.

"That's always a good thing." Elena said smiling at Tori's chipper mood.

Damon knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey, Tori, what are you doing home?" Damon asked, as if he was surprised to see her there.

"I've been staying here, remember?" Tori said. Elena and Tori were looking at him confused as to why he was confused.

"Well, Klaus called Stefan and told him that you were probably going to have a sleep over with Kol in Klaus' mansion, and I was hanging Stefan, so he told me, so then I came here, thinking I could have a nice night with my girl here." Damon concluded gesturing to Elena.

Elena looked at Tori. "An overnighter?"

"Unless it was quick?" Damon joked.

Tori hit him on the arm. "No! Kol's brother, Elijah, came home, and then Kol dropped me off."

"Elijah's back in town?" Elena asked.

"So, there was going to be an overnighter?" Damon asked trying to stay on that subject.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Yes!" Damon said surprised.

"No, not to you, to Elena." Tori corrected. "Is that a bad thing? Are you going to give me another speech about not to trust this vampire?" Tori dreaded.

"No, this is actually not a bad thing. Elijah is the better of the originals." Elena said.

"You can tell he's related to Kol, he was so familiar when I saw him." Tori said sitting on the bed.

"Hold on, back up here a moment." Elena said turning back to Damon. "Did you say you were hanging out with Stefan today?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"He was supposed to be with Tori and Caroline, helping her adjust to being a vampire." Elena said disappointed in Stefan for forgetting.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Tori said. "Klaus was there."

"That makes me feel so much better now, thanks" Elena said sarcastically.

"It was fine, he made it more fun then it would've been." Tori said.

"Okay then," Elena said getting up from Tori's bed. "Tomorrow I'm going to school, I thought, maybe later, we could talk about enrolling you back in school, if you want to?"

Tori didn't know if she wanted to go back to school. "Maybe."

...

The next morning, when Elena went to school, Kol came by the house to see Tori.

"Good morning." Kol said leaning on the door frame to Tori's door to her bedroom.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I came here to see Elena." Kol said sarcastically. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Shut up." Tori said smiling at him.

They went to The Grill, since there was nowhere else to go in town.

"Hey, we should go out of town again." Kol said.

"For a day, or forever?" Tori asked.

"Well, for a day, for now. Remember when we went to that club, when we first met?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling the only thing you enjoyed about that trip was the short dresses." Tori shot back at him.

Kol's eyebrows raised. "Well, I certainly enjoyed your dress, but I did, also enjoy talking to you." Kol had an ulterior motive to this conversation.

"Aw, that would be sweet, but we talked about Sarah, who was pretty much your girlfriend." Tori reminded him.

"Yeah, but was nice to know we could talk,about anything." Kol said softly.

Tori picked up on something. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if _you_ wanted to talk." Kol asked her. He was trying to get her to talk about her death.

Tori sat there in silence for a moment. She realized what he was trying to do. Then she finally found a few words for him. "Nothing worth telling." Tori snapped at him. Her attitude completely changed. "I'm leaving."

Kol tried to go after her. He knew she could go off the rails, being a new vampire, but she vanished. One thing was for sure, she had the vampire speed down.

...

Tori was just wandering around the town when she ran into someone familiar.

"Hey Elijah." Tori said approaching Kol's brother.

"Hello, Victoria. What is a new vampire, as yourself, doing wandering the streets alone?"

"I got into a fight with Kol. We'll make up later, I just needed to be alone." Tori explained. "Plus, its broad daylight. I should be okay."

"May I walk with you?" Elijah asked.

"Sure."

As they begun to walk, Elijah's curiosity couldn't wait any longer. "So, what's your relationship with my brother?"

Tori thought about what to say. Kol pretty much called himself her boyfriend, but she wasn't sure. "Kol and I are sort of, together."

Elijah was surprised. His eyebrows raised as he thought about his little brother, finally having feelings for someone other than himself. "Oh, how long has it been for you two?"

"We've known each other for a few weeks. We met while I was still human." Tori begun to explain.

"I see." Elijah wasn't sure what to say now.

Tori was ready for him to ask her how she turned, but he didn't. Elijah just stayed silent, and enjoyed the walk.

"Wow, you are the first person not to ask about what happened." Tori said feeling relieved.

"I don't need to hear it from you to know what happened." Elijah said,

"Is that so?" Tori said mocking his proper tone.

"Yes, it happened to you, what happens to everyone. You died with vampire blood in your system."

"You see, though, everyone has been so concerned over how it happened, and who did it, but it doesn't matter. The person did it, will never be caught. I'm already dead, but I'm still here too, you know?" Tori vented to Elijah.

"Do you know who did it?" Elijah asked. "If you want to talk about it."

Tori thought about it for a moment. _Elijah doesn't know me to well, so if I tell him, he shouldn't make a big deal about it. I think I can trust him. _"It's fine. Yeah I know who it was, but that person is long gone now."

Elijah thought for a moment. He decided to say something. "If you could find that person, would you do something?"

Tori thought about it. This person has caused a lot of pain. "I would probably want to kill them, but she'd kill me in a second, again."

"What if I told you that I knew where to find her?" Elijah asked.

Tori felt a shock go through her body. "How would you know who it was?" Tori asked nervously.

"I was there." Elijah revealed.

Tori remembered him now. She thought he was Kol from the back. "You were there. Is that why you came back? Did you know I was here?"

"I am sorry for what happened. I feel like it was partly my fault."

Tori thought about it for a moment. "No, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know who I was."

"I'm still responsible, no matter who it was. Unfortunately, that person was you." Elijah said sympathetically.

Tori felt her stomach twist. This was all too coincidental. "It was nice talking to you, but this is too for me, in one day." Tori said overwhelmed.

"I understand, I'm just grateful I was able to speak to you about this first." Elijah said.

"Wait, you're not going to tell Kol, are you?" Tori asked.

"I was planning on it, yes." Elijah said honestly.

Tori didn't want Kol to know. He would defiantly go crazy. "Could you, please, not tell him?" Tori asked.

"I'm not going to keep this from my brother, if you want to tell him, you can." Elijah suggested.

"No, he can't find out. I don't want him to get involved." Tori begged.

"He's going to find you somehow, and I'd rather he find out from one of us, rather than you know who." Elijah said.

Tori couldn't talk about this anymore, so she left.

...

By the time she got home, Elena was out of school already. When she walked through the door, Elena was in the kitchen with Caroline and Bonnie.

Tori walked in the kitchen, assuming Elena already heard about what happened between her and Kol. "Hey guys." Tori said ready for a lecture.

"Hey, Tori. I heard that your going to school here." Caroline said cheerfully.

"If she's ready." Elena said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I'm not sure yet. Have you talked to Kol today?" Tori said talking to Elena.

"Kol? Why, did something happen?" Elena asked.

_I guess he didn't call. Maybe Elijah talked to him. If Elijah talked to him, then he knows._ Tori thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a long day. I think I'm going to lay down." Tori said, then she went upstairs to her room.

When she opened the door, Kol was laying on her bed. "Of course you're here." Tori said when she saw Kol in her room.

"I've looked for you everywhere else." Kol said.

"I was with Elijah." Tori said. She decided that she had to tell him what happened.

Kol's eyes shot up from his hands. He stood up from her bed. Tori was still standing by the door. The bed was between. them. "Elijah?"

"Yeah, your brother. I just ran into him."

Kol begun to get upset. "Why is it, you could talk to him, but not me? You met him yesterday."

"What makes you think-"

"You've been gone for a while. My brother's always find a way to mess up my life."

"Kol, you're over reacting."

"Why can't you talk to me? I've told you so much." Kol argued.

Tori couldn't believe what he was saying. "Maybe I'm not ready. It hurts to think about how your life ended."

"It hurt everyone to hear that you were killed."

"Yeah, but it happened to me!" Tori said. She walked out before she could tear up.

Kol stopped being angry. He just realized why she hasn't told anyone. Kol doesn't like to tell people how he turned, so why was it any different with her? It wasn't.

...

Elena and Caroline started to hear the fighting going on upstairs. Caroline said that she would go check it out. As she walked up the stairs, Tori passed her by. Caroline saw Elena get up to go after her, so Caroline proceeded up the stairs to yell at Kol.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Caroline said.

"I know, I shouldn't push her to tell me anything." Kol said.

"I know you want to know who did it, we all do, but maybe she's embarrassed." Caroline said.

Kol didn't say anything for a moment. "Do you think a human did this to her?" Kol asked.

"I doubt it. It had to be a vampire, or how else would she have gotten the vampire blood in her system?" Caroline said reasonably.

"Well, when she's ready to tell us, I will be the one to kill them." Kol said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that Elena will beat you to it." Caroline said.

...

Elena chased Tori out of the house. "Tori, wait." Elena called after her.

Tori stopped to talk to Elena. "I can't say anything. I'm sorry, Elena, but I know you guys will try to kill the person who killed me. I just think that we should leave it alone." Tori said.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Elena said grabbing Tori for a hug.

"Yes I do." Tori said over Elena's shoulder. "Someone else knows," Elena broke their hug. "and I know he'll tell Kol. Then Kol will be angry at you, and it will cause a lot of problems." Tori said getting emotional.

"Are you saying that we know who it is?" Elena asked.

Tori kept her mouth shut again.

"It's fine, never mind that I asked you." Elena said. If they knew who it was, and was defiantly a vampire, then it shouldn't be that hard to find out who it is.

...

Kol came home, just wanting to avoid his brothers. He just wanted to forget about today. When he got to his room, Elijah came up behind him.

"I really don't want to talk right now, Elijah." Kol said.

"You don't have to talk, but I need to." Elijah said inviting himself in.

"Then talk, but if it has anything to do with Victoria, I don't want to hear it."

Elijah noticed how upset his brother had seemed. He thought, she might have talked to Kol already. "Kol, I know you're upset with me."

Kol looked up at him. "Just a little." Kol said.

"Don't hold back on me brother, you should be angry at me. I just stood there and let it happen." Elijah said.

"Let it happen?" Kol asked, unsure of what his brother was speaking of.

"Victoria kept telling me, that is was fine, but I know it was wrong of me." Elijah told his brother.

Kol begun to think the worst. He grabbed his brother, and slammed him up against the door to his room. "I would kill you if I could." Kol yelled at his brother, trying to be threatening.

Elijah was a little startled by this. "Whoa, brother. I didn't know it was her, but it still doesn't make it right. Calm down, Kol." Elijah said.

Now Kol was confused. He let Elijah go. "What are you speaking of, exactly?"

_Oh, he doesn't know, yet._ Elijah thought. He needed to find the right words for this. "Kol, I know who killed Victoria." He started with.

That didn't help Kol's temper. He was angry that she told Elijah, but not him. She just met Elijah, and she shared this with him, rather then the guy she was seeing, or even her sister, Elijah knew who it was, and Kol wanted to know. "Who was it?" Kol said, like he was going to explode.

"Before I tell you, you should know that I was there."

Kol shot his angry eyes at his brother, trying not to attack him. "You were there? Explain brother!" Kol said raising his voice.

Surprise! Rebekah entered the room. "Hello, brothers I'm home."

"Not now!" Kol yelled, not noticing that Rebekah was home.

"Listen, Kol, I was with her, and she was being her manipulative, bitchy self. She saw Victoria following us, then she killed her in spite of me." Elijah explained.

"Who?" Rebekah and Kol said at the same time.

"Katherine." Elijah revealed.

Kol's face wasn't that surprised. He stormed out of the room.

"Wow, I just got home, and the welcome I get, is Katherine drama." Rebekah said. "I'm going to find Nik. Would you happen to know where he is?"

Elijah wasn't paying much attention to his sister. "Check, Caroline's house." Elijah said then left the room.

...

Elena was at home with Tori. They were just hanging out. Elena was trying to cheer Tori up, when Kol made an entrance.

"Alright, who's coming with me?" Kol said.

Elena and Tori were startled and confused.

"I'm going to kill Katherine."

Tori stood up immediately. "Oh,"

"What? We've been over this, Kol, we can't find her anywhere. Why do you want tot kill her?"

"Kol, just drop it." Tori begged.

"I'll allow my brother to make up for his part in it, by revealing Katherine's location, but I was considerate enough to ask Elena if she wanted to join me."

"Tori, is he talking about.."

"Katherine is the one who killed her." Kol interrupted. "You coming?"

Elena begun to become filled with rage. This was the last straw. Elena hadn't seen Katherine in a long time, but she still managed to ruin everyone's lives from a distance. "Let's go."

Elena began to walk out with Kol. Tori was baffled by the scene that was going on in front of her. "Whoa, Elena, your leaving? I don't think we should over react."

Elena turned around to face Tori. "She has been messing with our lives ever since I found out I was the Doppelganger. We tried to kill her many times, but now, with the originals on our side, we can finally get rid of her. We know where she is, we have the strength to kill her. She killed, not only you, but Caroline. This has to end sometime. Katherine can't do this forever." Elena said, then she walked out the door.

Kol walked up to Tori. "Don't worry,Elijah will be there, and I'm sure that Caroline will want to come, so Klaus will come, and of course the brother will come, because they hate her more than anyone else, and I think I saw my sister today, but what am I thinking, she wouldn't come." Kol said really quick, he kissed her on the forehead, and said good-bye. "I'll see you soon."

...

**I will be doing a flashback scene of Tori's death that will explain some things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know, not a lot of Kol and Tori moments, but there will be plenty coming up. Thanks for reading and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nothing to Tori Anymore

**Happy New Years!**

**...**

_Tori threw the vial across the room in fear. Now, she had to be careful. For the next 24 hours she would lock herself in her room. Then her mom knocked on her door._

"_Tori, what are you doing in there? It's time to go to school." Her mom said through the door._

"_Mom, I'm not feeling well. I think I should stay home." Tori responded._

"_No way, Tori, you've been out of school to long. You need to catch up."_

_Tori just had to be very careful today. She went to school, but after reading that letter from Kol, she had to see him again._

_..._

_When Tori arrived at school, she approached her friends that she hadn't seen in a while._

"_Hey guys." Tori said when she approached them._

"_Tori! We've missed you." Her peppy friend Kat said._

"_I haven't." said her sort of friend, Jade._

"_How was your grandmother's house?" asked her best friend Andre._

"_What?" Tori asked, forgetting the cover that Elena and Damon gave everyone. "Oh, right. My grandmother's house was good. There was a lot of drama though." Tori said, trying not to lie too much. She knew her best friend would notice if she was lying._

"_Well, I think I should come over tonight, and help you catch up. We have to do this project in Schikoitz class." Andre explained._

_Tori was barely listening to him, she kept thinking about Kol. He said he was ready to be with her, and she was all the way in L.A. _Maybe he would come here._ Tori thought, but then the word class brought Tori out of her thoughts. She needed to catch up on school work, and going to school at a performing arts high school made the school work tougher to make up._

"_What did you say?" Tori asked._

"_Andre said he wanted to come over to help you catch up on your schoolwork." Her friend Kat said._

"_Oh, right. Sure, you can come over. You said something about a project?" Tori asked._

"_Yeah, I don't think Beck has a partner, you'll probably be paired up with him." Andre explained. Then Beck came up to them, his face lit up when he saw Tori._

"_Hey!" Beck said giving her a huge hug._

_If she hadn't met Kol, Tori would probably be falling for Beck._

"_Hey!" Tori said when he finally broke the hug._

_Beck looked overly relieved to see her. "What happened to you? Everyone's been going crazy looking you." Beck said._

_Tori was in trouble. Elena and Damon supposovly compelled everyone of her friends, and everyone else that needed to be._

"_Dude, what are you talking about? Tori was at her grandmother's house, out of town." Andre butted in._

"_Yeah, I was, didn't you hear?" Tori asked._

"_I've been in Canada. Andre, remember, we had a few conversations about Tori." Beck said._

"_What are you talking about dude?" He said._

_Tori knew that he wasn't compelled. "Beck, let me talk to you for a second." Tori said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone else._

"_What's going on, Tori?" Beck asked very confused._

_She didn't know what to tell him, but the truth. "I was at my grandmother's house."_

_Beck wasn't buying it. "Everyone was freaking out because you went missing. Andre said he was the last to see you. They've been looking for that guy you were with, remember? Why is Andre, pretending not to remember?"_

_This was going to be tougher to explain than she thought. "Beck, can you just trust me, and forget all of that stuff ever happened?" Tori begged._

"_I don't understand." Beck said confused._

"_Look at me. I'm fine. Let's just go to class, and talk about our project."_

_Beck looked at her in deep thought. Something happened, and no one would talk about it._

_..._

_Beck and Tori walked to class together. They began talking and catching up. Tori felt at home for a moment, until she swore she saw Elena looking at her in the hallway. She stopped in tracks at looked over the crowd, but she was gone. Tori probably just missed Elena._

_Beck opened the classroom door for her, and they sat down next to each other. Their teacher came up to both of them._

"_Welcome back you two. Since you both were absent, you are partnered up together for our semester project." He said._

"_Didn't the semester start only a few weeks ago?" Tori asked._

"_Yes, but for your project, you must come up with a short play, and perform it for the class at the end of the semester." The teacher explained._

"_So you're giving us a few months to work on it?" Beck asked._

"_We could get it done in a few weeks." Tori said._

"_Yes, but I knew I would forget tot give you the assignment later, so I'm giving to the class now. Don't forget." Their teacher said, the n walked up on the mini stage they had for class._

_Beck leaned over to whisper something in Tori's ear. "I could, come over tonight, and we could get started on our project." Beck whispered._

"_Sure, Andre's coming over too, we could all hang out." Tori whispered back._

"_I was thinking it could just be the two of us." Beck said._

"_Oh." Tori wasn't sure what to say. Her and Beck were on the road to a relationship, but then Kol came into her life. "I need Andre to come over, and help me catch up."_

"_You didn't get your school work ahead of time?" Beck asked suspicious._

"_No, I forgot." Tori said nervously. He was still confused, about what happened to her._

"_If you were planning to go out town, you should have remembered to get your schoolwork." Beck said._

_Tori didn't know how she was going to convince him to drop the whole issue. Also, how was going to tell him that she's seeing someone else._

...

_Later that day, after school, Tori and Beck went out to eat, somewhere they could talk._

"_Okay, I know something's up. What is it?" Tori said as they both sat down._

_Beck sat there and thought of what to say for a moment. "I was here, when your parents were calling all of your friends to find you, Tori. I know I wasn't imagining any of it, and everyone is acting like it never happened." Beck ranted._

"_Beck, I'm fine. Why can't you just forget about it?" Tori begged._

"_I can't forget about it because I was so worried about you. Everyone here, as far as I remember, was in morning. For a moment, I thought that I'd never see you again." Beck said sadly._

_Tori had to tell him, everything. Beck wasn't going to let it go. "Beck, I have to tell you something."_

_..._

Tori woke up, still worried about everyone. They all went to kill Katherine, and she left in the house alone. Jeremy was staying with Matt, while she adjusted to being a vampire.

She decided that she wasn't going to stay in the house all day, so she got up to The Grill.

As Tori approached the door, she sensed someone near the house. She ignored it, and opened the door to leave. When she opened the door, she saw someone she would have never expected.

"Beck?"

He stared at her for a moment in surprise. "So, it was all true?"

"What are you doing here?"Tori said, freaking out, and dragging him into the house at the same time. "This is the worst place to be right now." Tori said in panic.

"I thought your sister would like to know you're dead. Vampires, all of it, was true?" Beck said.

"Yes, I told you that!" Tori almost yelled.

"You're alive, or you're dead, and I think straight." Beck said trying to sort things out in his head.

"I am dead." Tori said.

"How? You're still walking around the earth, and why are you here? What about everyone at home, what about us?" Beck said.

"I'm a vampire, Beck."

"I know, but why did you have to leave?" Beck asked despiretly.

"People had already seen me dead before I could come back as a vampire. I thought everything would be easier if I left. If I allowed everyone to think I was dead." Tori explained.

"It was easier to just let everyone think that you're gone? How is that better?" Beck yelled.

"I'm not Tori anymore, I'm this!" Tori said gesturing to herself. "People I love would get hurt. Here, I have people who can help me." Tori explained.

"Tori, nothing could change you, even as this, you're still going to be you're same funny, beautiful self." Beck said sincerely.

"Beck, we can't do this anymore. I have a..." Tori didn't still wasn't sure what to call Kol, "someone."

"You have a someone?" Beck asked.

"I'm seeing someone. You should go home, and forget about me." Tori said trying to drag him out of the house.

"No." Beck said pulling his arms from her grasp. "Why did all of this happen? Everything was perfect. We had all of our friends, we go to an amazing school, and we had each other. Why did that have to change?" Beck asked.

"Our lives weren't meant to be that perfect, Beck. Everyone's lives should have some flaws." Tori said.

"From where I'm standing, your life has more than some flaws." Beck said.

Tori pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry all of this happened, but I want you to be happy. Go home."

They held their hug for a moment, then Tori felt the hunger again. This time, instead of trying to hold back, she let go. Her fangs came out and she sunk them into Beck's neck. He shrieked out in pain. Tori blocked out his screams and enjoyed the blood.

Tori would have killed him, but Jeremy came home.

He ran into the house, having heard the screams, and broke Tori and Beck apart.

"Tori!" Jeremy said pulling them apart. "Stop!"

When they were broken apart, Tori had realized what she had done. Her face was then filled with sorrow. She couldn't handle the regret, she ran out of the house in terror, of herself.

Jeremy turned back to Beck. "Who are you?"

Beck was holding his neck. "Nothing to Tori anymore." Beck said with sorrow, then he left.

Jeremy didn;t know what to do, Tori had left, and she was the only one who could compel this guy. "Did you know?"

"I know who she is, and that isn't her." was all he said, then he left.

"Why can't we have a break?" Jeremy whispered to himself. He knew that looking for Tori was pointless. He decided to wait at home for her to back and explain.

...

_After Tori told Beck _everything_, he left. Beck clearly didn't believe her. Since Beck was Tori's ride home, and Tori's phone was dead, she figured she would walk home, since it wasn't that far of a walk._

_While she was walking, she thought she saw Elena again. It was only for a brief moment, then she disappeared again._

_Tori was only a few minutes from home, when she thought she saw someone that looked like Kol. He was with a woman, who from the back looked almost exactly like Elena._

_Tori was convinced that it was them, so instead on turning on her street, she went towards them. They disappeared again, but Tori looked around to find them. She turned a corner, and saw them having a conversation._

"_Even though it's what I do best, it doesn't mean I like it." She said to the man._

"_Katerina, killing people will only draw them to you."_

"_Elijah, Stefan came to me and said they were going to kill some girl. They think that I"ll come running to save her life? They think they have all the power. If I kill her, they're left with nothing." Katherine said._

"_Why don't you just kill them. Why bother with the girl?" Elijah asked._

"_It's a game Elijah. Just like we are." Katherine said._

_Tori was listening to this is shock. This wasn't Elena, this was Katherine, and someone named Elijah. The name seemed familiar, but she didn't care at the moment. Katherine caused all of this trouble, Tori was going through._

_All of a sudden, Katherine and Elijah heard Tori from a distance._

_Katherine turned back to Elijah. "And the pray comes to me." Katherine said, then she sped over to Tori and sunk her teeth into her neck. Tori screamed out in pain, until she started feeling __tired__. Then she couldn't feel her legs, or her hands, and she fell to the ground. Dead._

_Elijah stood there and watched, knowing he should've done something, but he knew this was everyday Katherine. This whole time, away from Mystic Falls, he had been with Katherine. He doesn't know he decided to be with her. She said she was running from someone, again, and she wanted some company. Elijah had nothing to lose, so he went with her._

_..._

Tori came home that night, she felt terrible about what she did. She couldn't handle the guilt. The guilt felt a million times worse then usual.

When she walked through the front door, Jeremy was waiting for her.

"Do you want to explain to me what happened earlier?" Jeremy said.

"No, I don't." Tori said coldly and then made her way upstairs.

Jeremy followed her. "I called Elena, she said everyone shouldn't have gone, and some of them some of them are coming back." Jeremy said.

Tori turned around to Jeremy. "Where's Beck?"

"Who, the guy you attacked?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. I need to apologize." Tori said with sorrow on her face.

"I think you should wait until Caroline, or Elena goes with you. You're still adjusting." Jeremy said.

"I need to this on my own, Jeremy." Tori said.

"I don't know where he is anyway." Jeremy said.

Tori thought for a moment. This was a very small town, so if he was still in town, there are only two places he could be. Instead she thought she'd call him.

"_Hello?" _Beck said when Tori called him.

"Meet me." Tori demanded.

"_Only if you promise not to eat me."_

_..._

_Tori woke up the next morning in a strange place. It looked like a hotel room. It was morning and the sun was streaming in through the window. The brightness of sun hurt her eyes._

"_You're awake." Elijah said with a deep sense of surprise._

"_What's going on? Where am I?" Tori said._

"_You are supposed to be dead." Elijah said._

"_I'm not, dead." Then Tori knew what was happening to her. Sarah's blood, seeing Katherine. She killed her, and with the blood in her system she was transitioning into a vampire._

"_I saw Katerina kill you."_

"_I am dead." Tori said with horror in her face. "Why did you bring me back here?"_

"_I was going to bury you properly, I feel somewhat responsible." Elijah said._

_Tori knew what she had to do. She was going to transition. Tori knew she had to do it in the night. The sun would burn her. She had to leave. There was no way she could do this on her own._

"_So you are transitioning?" Elijah asked._

"_Yes, I am." Tori decided._

"_Well, allow me to help you with that." Then Elijah pulled out a blood bag. Tori smelled it from across the room and she couldn't resist it. She ran over to him and took the blood bag. She busted it open and began to drink from it. She felt her body change. She felt her fangs come out and she enjoyed the warm thick taste of the blood. When the blood bag was finally empty, Elijah came up to her, and grabbed her face._

"_You will forget that you ever saw me. All you will remember was seeing Katerina at night, then she drank your blood, killing you." Elijah compelled her. "Now, you will wait here until the sun goes down, then you'll leave."_

_..._

Tori walked into The Grill and spotted Beck sitting at the bar.

"Thanks for coming." Tori said approaching him.

"I think we need to clear the air before I go home." Beck said.

"Yeah, I think we do too." Tori agreed.

Beck looked at her for a moment. Tori spoke first.

"How did you know to come here?" Tori asked.

"I remember you telling me about your sister in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Mystic Falls isn't an easy name to forget. I thought Your sister would like to know that you were dead." Beck explained.

"That's sweet." Tori said.

"Who is this other guy?" Beck asked.

"Kol, is someone that I met. He's the one that brought me here. Without him here, I would have gone insane, and freaked out more than I did. I would have been so scared, but now that everything's finally over, I'm getting to know the real him, and it's amazing." Tori said, thinking about how much she missed Kol. She realized that Kol been on her about her death because of how much he cares about her. She missed him.

"Wow, it sounds like he's hard to compete with." Beck said.

"Beck, maybe if this hadn;t happened. If I hadn't met Kol, if I hadn't come to Mystic Falls, if I hadn't become a vampire, but we can't think about the what if's." Tori said.

"I just need to know one more thing." Beck said.

"Sure."

"It's another 'if'." Beck warned.

"Go right ahead." Tori confirmed.

"If none of this happened, would we be together?" Beck asked.

Tori thought about it. Beck was someone she liked, but he was her friend Jade's ex-boyfriend. Well, Jade was sort of her friend, but she wouldn't have ruined her sort of friendship with her, for Beck. Would she?

"I don't know. You are Jade's ex-boyfriend. I don't know if I would have done that to her." Tori said honestly.

"Okay." Beck said disappointed.

Tori watched Beck walk out of the Grill, and as he walked out, Rebekah walked in, Kol's sister. Rebekah walked straight up to Tori, as soon as she saw her.

"So, you're still alive." Rebekah told Tori.

"Nope, I'm dead." Tori came back at her.

"Oh yes, I heard. Katherine turned you." Rebekah said.

"No, actually, Katherine just killed me." Tori corrected her.

"That makes it worse, she wanted you dead, for good. The fact that became a vampire was a complete accident." Rebekah said rudely.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked.

"I live here, Mystic Falls is my town. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in L.A sucking dry all of your friends and family?" Rebekah snapped back.

Tori and Rebekah, clearly, were never going to get along. "Did you just come up to me to bother me or is there something you need to say?" Tori asked.

Rebekah's face showed that she had something to say. "Kol called me. He told me to check on you."

"Oh, I see." Tori said back.

"So, you're seeing my brother." Rebekah said.

"Yep, he's great." Tori said.

"Well, it probably won't be that great after I tell him about that boy of your's." Rebekah said.

"Beck's nothing. You can go ahead and tell Kol about him, there's nothing going on between us." Tori retaliated.

"That's what you think, I saw the way he was looking at you, and by that expression I can tell you that he isn't going anywhere." Rebekah said.

Tori didn't know what to say, Rebekah had her on this one.

Then Tori heard Rebekah's cell phone ring. "Oh, look who it is." Rebekah said michieviously. "Kol, I said I'd call you when I check on her didn't I?" Rebekah said still staring Tori straight in the eyes.

"_That was a half hour ago, Rebekah! Have you checked on her yet?" _Kol yelled through the phone.

"She's fine, Kol, very fine." Rebekah said slowly only to annoy Tori, and it did.

"_Tell her I will be back soon." _Kol told Rebekah.

"Why don't you just call her yourself?" Rebekah asked.

"_Ask her to answer her phone." _Kol said.

Tori left her phone at home. Tori was listening to the call, Kol was coming back. He'd chose to come back for her and forget about Katherine. That made Tori feel bad for blowing up at him before.

Tori took the phone from Rebekah, only because Rebekah let her.

"Kol." Tori said.

"_Victoria? Why haven't you answered your phone?" _Kol said sounding worried.

"I left it at home, I'm sorry." Tori said.

"_You don't need to apologize, just don't forget it." _Kol said.

"No, I mean, I apologize for everything else. I know you just care about what happens to me, and I should've just told you." Tori apologized.

"_Yes you should have, but right now I want to know if you're okay." _Kol said referring to what she did to Beck.

"Oh, I'm fine now. It was a weak moment. I'll be fine." Tori said.

"_How is the other person? Did at least compel him?" _Kol asked.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of." Tori lied. Rebekah's eye brows went up, knowing that she lied.

"_Alright I'll see you soon." _Kol said.

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

Tori hung up the phone and handed it back to Rebekah. "Look, I don't think Kol needs to know about Beck. What do you want in exchange for not telling him?" Tori said to Rebekah, ready to negotiate.

"Kol's my brother. You can't buy me." Rebekah said, then she walked out of the Grill.

Tori didn't know why she didn't want Kol to know about Beck. There was nothing going on between them anymore, but if Rebekah said something to Kol first, then it would look like something. Tori had to see him first.


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling Nothing Feels Great

Tori tried to go to sleep that night, but she couldn't stop thinking about Kol. Tori hoped that Kol would come see her first, instead of going home. Tori knew that Rebekah would exaggerate the situation with her and Beck.

Tori was laying in bed, wide awake, when she heard her window open. It happened so fast that she didn't even see Kol come through her window. Tori stood up from her bed and to close the window. She noticed from the corner of her eye, Kol laying on her bed. Tori smiled before turning around to see Kol.

"Why did you have to close the window, when I'm going to have to open it again to get out." Kol said.

Tori sat on her bed, next to Kol. "Or you could use the front door." Tori said still smiling at him.

Kol sat there for a moment in thought. "No way, too boring. I have better idea. How about I just stay here?"

Tori missed him, and it's only been a day. "And that's not boring for you, staying in one place for too long?"

"Well if we get bored we could always find a way to entertain ourselves." Kol said seductively.

Tori completely forgot about Beck. Kol and Tori spent the whole night talking. Although Kol had a different night in mind, he had a good time with her.

...

The next morning Kol left. He told Tori that he had to take care of some things, then they could spend the day together.

When Kol arrived home, he went straight upstairs. When Kol got to his room Rebekah appeared in his doorway.

"So, you've been with your playmate?" Rebekah asked.

"She's not a playmate Rebekah." Kol said grabbing a few things and throwing them into a bag.

"You have spent all night with her?" Rebekah asked.

Kol turned around annoyed with her. "What do you want Rebekah?"

"Did she tell you about Beck?" Rebekah went out with it. She wanted Kol to know that his little girlfriend isn't perfect after all.

"Who?" Kol asked not caring. He knew Rebekah was probably trying to stir up trouble.

"The man that she attacked yesterday." That got Kol's attention. _Tori didn't know who she attacked._ Kol thought. "I heard them talking in The Grill before you called. They were having a very private conversation. Maybe you should ask her about it." Rebekah said very pleased. She walked away with a devilish smile on her face.

Kol didn't know what to think. He trusted Tori, but who was this Beck guy?

...

Tori received a text message from Kol, right after he left, telling her to pack up a few things, and something nice to wear.

Tori got so excited that she that she used her vampire speed to go up the stairs and start packing. Tori was trying on dresses to decide which dress to pack. She tried on a white layered dress. the dress went to her mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. She didn't think it would be right for something Kol was planning.

Tori, then tried on a tight denim blue dress. The dress went to her mid-thigh, and had green sparkles all over it. Tori thought it was perfect. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

Tori was surprised that Kol was using the door, but he did have his moments. Tori ran downstairs in her dress and opened the door.

"I'm surprised you used the..."

When she opened the door, she stopped in the middle of her sentence. It was Beck at the door.

"I thought you left." Tori said, still shocked to see him.

"I tried, but I just couldn't leave." Beck said. Then he noticed her dress. He looked at her up and down, she looked beautiful. "Wow, you look amazing. Is this new vampire wear or something?" Beck asked happy to see her.

"Beck, you can't be here." Tori told him. Kol was going to be here at any moment.

"Why? Why can't I just stay, and we could still be-"

"Beck, you can't just pick up and leave L.A. You're still in school, you're in our Junior year, how could you even be here now?" Tori asked.

"My parents think they put me on a plan to Canada for the weekend. I told them I wanted to go for the weekend." Beck explained.

"You would not be able to stay here, Beck. You can't and you know that, so why are you putting yourself through this?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, is it a crime to worry about you? It feels wrong leaving you here. I feel like I need to be here for you." Beck said.

"Kol is here for me right now. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the vampire who can live for eternity, who is needs to get ready for a trip with Kol. So, you need to worry about yourself, and go home. Get your education and live your long human life." Tori tried to convince him. Beck didn't look like he changing his mind.

He stood there, in thought for a moment. "If I find a way to stay, would you give me a chance?" Beck asked.

Tori stood there looking at him. Then something caught her eye behind him. It was Kol. Tori stopped all thinking and went into panic mode.

"Kol." Tori said. Beck turned around, looking at his competition.

Kol walked up to the door and stood next to Beck. "So, you must be Beck." Kol said calmly holding out his hand. Beck shook his hand politely, even though they both knew who each other were.

"Kol, I can explain everything." Tori realized that she forgot to tell Kol about Beck, and he just went home to Rebekah. Rebekah told him, and she knew it.

"You know what, I'll call you. Think about what I said Tori." Beck said backing up to leave. He turned around and left. Kol wasn't looking at Tori, he just walked in the house without a word. He walked upstairs to her room. Tori followed him, and she afraid Kol was going to over react and get angry.

When she walked in her room Kol was standing over her packed bag. "Are you done packing, because we have to leave in 20 minutes _ago_." Kol said cheerfully.

Tori was surprised. "That's it?" Tori said.

"No, well, as much as I like that dress on you, this beaded gray one, would look so much sexier on you." Kol said holding up the gray dress laying on the bed.

Tori walked up to him with a small smile on her face. "You're not mad? Kol, do not hold back on me." Tori said.

Kol stood there for a moment, thinking. He wasn't sure what to say about Beck. "Why was it a secret? What was the point in keeping it from me?" Kol asked her.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure what to say. He's a friend from home, we used to be close, until all of this happened." Tori explained.

"Very close apparently, because he likes you." Kol told her.

"Yeah, I know. Beck and I were before." Tori tried to tell him.

Kol thought, that maybe she had a hard time letting go of her old life, and it didn't help that it was chasing her. "Well, then let's look at later. We have a lot of driving to do." Kol said grabbing her bag.

Tori felt a little relieved. "It's not going to be a long drive, is it?" Tori asked.

"Only about 7 hours or so."

Tori's jaw dropped. "7 hours, is a lot."

"You're a vampire, you have an eternity to live, so a few hours, aren't going to kill you."

Tori phone began to ring. "It's Elena." Tori answered. "Hello."

"_Hey, how are you?" Elena asked._

"I'm fine. How's everything over... where ever you are?"

"_Everything's going as planned so far. Do you know when Kol's coming back here? The plan won't work without him." Elena revealed._

Kol began to freak. "Kol's going back?" Tori knew what he was doing. Kol took the phone from her and hung up on Elena. "Is that where were going?"

"What do you mean?" Kol asked playing innocent.

"This trip. We're going over there aren't we?" Tori said disappointed.

"Well, yes, but this isn't a big deal."

"I don't want to be anywhere near _her_." Tori said. "And, why do you have to go back there? How hard could it possibly be to get rid of one vampire. Especially since they have Klaus on their side."

"Katherine is very complicated. She will definitely put up a fight. She will also try to run when things go down, so we will need back-up." Kol explained.

"Elena has Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elijah, Caroline, and Klaus. They don't need you there too." Tori pleaded.

"It's a very complicated situation. Why are you so opposed to this? I'm doing this for you."

"I never asked for this, and I don't care whether she's dead or alive. I just want everything to get back to normal." Tori said.

"That bitch deserves it." Kol argued.

Katherine was a sensitive subject for Tori. "No one deserves to have their life taken from them. Even though I don't approve of how she lives her life, I do not want to be the reason she dies." Tori confessed.

"From what I have heard, she's done a lot more than kill you." Kol said trying to convince her that she wasn't the only reason everyone wanted Katherine dead.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is a good idea. I want to forget, and move on." Tori said walking out of her room.

Kol followed her. "Hey, what's wrong? I don't understand why this a big deal You haven't explained that part to me yet." Kol said. Tori stopped walking away from him, and turned to him. They were at the staircase.

"I'm mad." Tori said sounding like she was about to cry. "I'm mad that my life is over. I feel like I am just letting go of my life. I get watch my friends grow up, graduate, make something of themselves. André will become a huge music artist, Beck will become an actor, and I will just be stuck at seventeen forever, and Katherine took that from me." Tori said, crying.

Kol didn't know what to do. He wasn't the most sensitive guy. "What can I do to make it better?" Kol asked.

"I don't know what you can do." Tori looked up at him. "Maybe I should be alone, for right now."

Kol knew what that meant. "No way! That is not an option. We should work this out together." Kol pleaded.

"Kol, you should be thrilled. You can go back to your partying without a girlfriend in the way. This way, we all get what we want. I get to figure things out, and you can do whatever you want." Tori said.

Kol thought his ears were bleeding. "You have no idea what I want." Kol said outraged. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips to hers. Tori melted in the kiss, until she realized that she had to let him go, for now.

She pulled away after a moment. "You need to go." Tori said looking straight into his eyes. She felt like this would be the last time she would see him. He finally retreated and left, but Kol was definitely coming back. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

...

Tori needed to go do something. She was pacing around in the house wondering if she had made a huge mistake, sort of, breaking it off with Kol.

_Tori, stop pacing, get out of the house, and relax. _Tori thought to herself. She walked out of the with Elena's car keys, since Elena left her car at home, took her car, and started driving.

She ended up at the grill. Matt and Jeremy were both working.

She walked in and saw Beck sitting at the bar. Tori walked up and sat next to him. "I hope that's water you're drinking." Tori said as she approached Beck.

Beck looked over his shoulder and saw her. He couldn't help but smile. "It's a soda." Beck said. He was wondering what she was doing there, but he wasn't going to ask, he was just going enjoy her company.

"Jeremy!" Tori called out to him from behind the counter. He walked over to them "Hey, do you think you could get me some food?" Tori asked leaning over the counter.

"We don't sell that kind of food here, Tori." Jeremy joked. Beck laughed a little next to her.

"I meant real food, like a hamburger, with french fries."

"Okay, coming right up." Jeremy said.

"So, explain this vampire thing to me." Beck said trying to make conversation.

"I'll let you know when it's explained to me." Tori said.

"But, you can eat real food?"

"Well, yeah, as long as I have a healthy amount of blood in my system then I function normally."

"That's good, because how could you live an eternity without pizza." Beck joked.

Tori laughed. Matt saw Tori and came up to her. "Hey, Tori."

"Hey Matt." Tori said laughing. "Beck this is Matt, Matt this is my friend Beck from L.A." Tori introduced them.

"Hey." Beck said politely.

"Hey man. So how's everything, Tori?" Matt asked.

"Getting better. I have enough friends around to help me out."

"Well, with just about every gone except for me and Jeremy. Oh, and didn't Kol come back?" Matt said.

Tori felt awkward for a moment talking about Kol in front of Beck. "Well, he did, but he left again. Elena and everyone else, needed him back there."

"Oh, is that why you didn't get to go on your trip?" Beck asked.

"Trip?" Matt asked.

"Kol and I were going to go on a trip., but we broke up, so he went back to help with Katherine." Tori quickly said.

Beck's eyebrows raised. He thought, maybe, he had something to do with the break-up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Matt said.

"It's fine." Tori looked down at her hands expecting questions.

"Well, I have to get back to work, but if you need to talk, you know I'm here." Matt said. Then he went back to work.

"So, don't you want to ask what happened?" Tori asked Beck.

"Not if you don't want to talk about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

She did. "I jumped into a relationship during a time in my life, when I was going through a huge life transition. I can't handle a relationship right now, especially one with Kol." Tori confessed.

"Well, you'll be okay. You can call me any time you want if you need to talk." Beck said sincerely.

"Thanks. So, you're going home?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I called my parents, and they said that I've missed too much already, being away, so they expect me back Sunday night." Beck explained.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you came. It was nice to see someone from home." Tori said with disappointment in her voice.

"It was nice to see you too. I'm to know you're going to be okay. Don't change who you are because of this. In a hundred years, I still want you to be the funny, stubborn, sweet, musical person you are." Beck said sincerely. This reminded Tori of why she liked him in the first place.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Tori said without thinking. She knew that he wanted to stay, but Tori didn't want Beck to mess up his life because of her.

"It's not going to be forever." Beck said surprising Tori. She was shocked that Beck was so sure about her. "I'll see you soon." Beck said, then he got up from his stool and left.

Tori felt confused. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she wanted to be human again. Tori thought she would be okay with being a vampire, but she was wrong.

...

Kol didn't go anywhere. He called Damon and told him that he wasn't coming back to help kill Katherine. He now knew that he wanted Tori, and that he was okay with being the _boyfriend_. Kol had to leave a voice-mail because no one would answer their phones. He figured they would be home soon, and he could resolve everything with Tori, but she needs to let go of her old life and move on. Kol needed to make sure that Beck would be leaving. If Beck kept giving her hope that things could go back to the way they were, then she would never move on, and she would never be happy.

Kol decided that he would find this Beck guy and have a little talk with him. He walked up to the hotel door late that night. He told himself that he would show _some _curtiousy, since he was about to scare him back to L.A.

He pounded on the door to make sure that Beck heard him knocking on the door. Beck opened the door with anger. You looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "What!" Then Beck actually opened his eyes to see who was knocking on his door.  
Oh, what are you doing here?" Beck asked confused.

"I am here to discuss Victoria." Kol said.

"Dude, her name is Tori. Why do have the need to change it?" Beck asked. Clearly Beck didn't like Kol.

"If you saw her birth certificate, her name is Victoria. Her parents probably pushed the name Tori so hard because of some stupid adoption thing." Kol told Beck.

"She is, and will always be, Tori. Stop trying to change her!" Beck argued.

"Stop holding her back! You need to allow her to find herself. Her life is different now, whether you like it or not. I will do my best to keep her under control, but you need to let her go." Kol looked at Beck up and down to see what Tori saw in him. "I would compel you, but she would probably be angry at me for dong so. Just, leave, and maybe when she gets herself under control, then you may speak to her, but you will never _have_ her. Things are different now." Kol concluded with his speech. He was quite proud of himself. Kol thought he sounded dignified. He felt like he stood up for his girl, and maybe he could be worthy of her one day.

"Are you done now? I have a plane to L.A leaving in the morning." Beck said.

Kol smiled. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. You know, I thought I would have to threaten you to leave." Kol said. He left a happy vampire.

...

Tori was sick of it.

...

She felt confused

...

Sorrow

...

and Anger.

...

Tori sat at the bar in the grill until closing after Beck had left earlier that night. Matt took her home. Tori approached the front door. She didn't want to go back. Tori wanted everything to go away. She wanted to be free. Then the thought came into her head.

Turn it off.

The confusion, the sorrow, the anger, the pain.

The emotions were all too much for Tori.

So her body turned it off.

She felt her emotions turn off.

She felt nothing, no pain, no sorrow, no anger.

Feeling nothing felt great.

Now, Tori wanted to go somewhere, and be free. She didn't go inside the house. Tori went out looking for food.

It was time for Tori to be a vampire...

...

**S****orry I took so long, I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bite Me!

Kol decided to visit Tori the next morning. When he got to the house, he went up to the window. Kol figured that he has been using the front door way too much lately. When Kol tried to open the window, it was locked. That was unusual, for the window to be locked, but that didn't stop Kol from breaking it open. Kol stepped inside the house and sensed no one in the house. He looked around the house. No one was home. _Where would she go? _Kol thought. So, Kol pulled out his phone and dialed Tori's cell phone number.

It rang, and it rang, and it rang, then it went to voice-mail. Kol thought the worst. Maybe something had happened to her. Or Tori was just ignoring him. Kol tried to relax by telling himself that she was just avoiding him instead of in danger. Kol went to The Grill, since there was no where to go in town. He walked in the Grill and went straight to the bar. He saw Matt wiping off the counter.

"Hey, Matt, right?" Kol asked leaning in the counter.

Matt looked up at Kol. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I am looking for Tori. Have you seen her, or is she here?"

"I actually haven't spoken to her that much lately. You and her have been wrapped up in whatever it is you guys have been doing." Matt said wiping down the counters.

"I know, it's weird, but if you even find it the slightest bit funny, I will-"

"Chill, Kol. Don't worry man, I still think you're a self-centered vampire." Matt said holding his hands up. Kol smiled at himself when he heard Matt say that about him. "But there is an exception to everything, like you completely change when Tori pops in the room." Matt said walking away to clean off tables.

Kol followed him. "I totally object to that!" Kol said holding his index finger in the air.

"Kol, it's not a big deal, alright. Sometimes, people that you love change you. It's not a bad thing." Matt said.

Kol thought about it for a moment. Has he changed? Is he fooling himself, by trying to be _the boyfriend_ type, for Tori. Maybe he should just be himself, now that him and Tori are broken up. "You might be right, but not in this case, because I never said anything about love, nor would she, and you know what I am going to do?" Kol asked.

Matt turned around and stopped working to hear what Kol had to say. "What?"

"That's for you, and everyone else to find out." Kol said and then headed for the door.

Matt stopped him. "Wait, weren't you looking for Tori?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Let her worry about me for a change." Kol said. He was going to return to his old self, again.

...

Tori went to a bar right out of town. She barely remembered what she did last night. All she remembers is blood, and a dark corner. She was satisfied. Tori planned to do the same thing tonight as the last.

She walked into this small pub when it the sun was fully set, and it was pitch black dark outside. Tori had this devilish smirk on her face, as Katherine always did. She spotted this handsome man sitting at the bar, with his back turned to her. Tori was ready to begin her night. She walked up to the guy sitting at the bar and she sat next to him. When he turned to look at her, Tori was a little surprised.

"Kol." Tori said, not so confident anymore.

Kol just looked at her. "Well, you found me. How does it feel chasing after _me _for once?" Kol snapped.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, but as long as you are, do you want to join me for a drink?" Tori asked regaining her confidants.

"Are you saying that you just decided to come to a bar to have a drink? That's not you, no way." Kol said, knowing that she must have followed him here or something, because Tori would never go a place like this on her own.

"Kol, either join me for a _snack_ or leave me alone." Tori said coldly.

Kol was hurt by that, and he hated it. He felt vulnerable around her, when she seemed so calm. She had power over him, but right now, he knew something was wrong with her. "What did you do? Why are lashing out like this?" Kol asked, sounding worried.

"Maybe I'm just like you." Tori said with a smile. "I take it, that you don't want to join me, but that's fine, because I think I need to get the hang of things on my own." Tori said.

"What are you talking about now?" Kol asked afraid to hear the answer.

Tori was beginning to get frustrated. "Oh geez, Kol!" Tori then leaned in to whisper. "I am talking about a vampire's dinner." Tori said, feeling good when thinking about the warm taste of fresh blood.

Kol couldn't take it anymore. He knew what this meant. Tori must have gone loose, turned off her emotions. Kol stood up from the stool and walked out. So much for his night on the town. He felt those stupid emotions and this time, he wasn't going to shut them out. Kol decided to deal with them, and ... move on.

...

Kol was sitting inside the mansion having a drink from Klaus' cabinet. Klaus walked in the room with Caroline. They seemed to be having a good time, laughing about something that Kol hadn't bothered to listen to. Klaus walked right past his brother who was sitting in his chair, and went straight to the alcohol. Caroline stopped and noticed Kol's expression. Kol was looking into his drink, and he could feel her looking at him. Caroline then stared at Klaus.

Caroline was by the door, and Klaus was across the room holding bottle of wine in his hand. Kol was in the middle of the room, not paying any attention to the two of them. Caroline was looking at Klaus hard.

Klaus held his arms up with the bottle of wine in his hand and mouthed _What!_

Caroline was wide eyed at him and mouthed back. _Kol!_

Klaus shook his head and put his arms down. Then he pointed to the bottle of wine, hinting that he wanted to just leave Kol alone, but Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms.

Klaus gave in to her. "So, Kol," Kol looked up from his drink. "what's wrong, _brother_?" Klaus asked awkwardly.

"How did it go with Katherine?" Kol said staring at the wall with his whiskey in his hands.

Caroline came closer to him. "It was a bust, Elijah fooled us, tipped her off, and they ran off together." Caroline explained.

There was a short silence. Then Klaus had enough. "Great talk then brother. Let's go Caroline." Klaus said eagerly.

Caroline shook her head saying no. She sat down next to Kol. "Kol, what happened? Was it Tori?" Caroline asked sincerely.

"Doesn't matter. It was all my fault, just like with Sarah, except I am here to witness the damage take place, and I am doing nothing about it. So, Klaus if you don't mind, I am just going to sit here, and drink until I am over it, and cold hearted again." Kol said sadly.

Caroline looked up at Klaus with her big, beautiful eyes. She felt sorry for Kol, he was actually depressed over Tori becoming a vampire. "Kol, Tori was not your fault, and neither was Sarah. You have nothing to feel bad for. You should be with Tori, and assure her that you can help her through this." Caroline said.

Kol stood up angry. "I can't help her! This is all my fault, and should just leave her alone. I am going to do what I should have done a while ago. I am leaving Mystic Falls." Kol said with sorrow. Caroline knew this was the wrong for Kol to do.

"Kol, I know that bad things have happened to you, and especially to people you've cared about, but those things weren't your fault." Caroline tried to convince Kol.

"She's right Kol." Klaus said. "Sarah was all my fault. I killed her remember?" Klaus said to Kol, but that didn't make him feel better.

"You see, if I hadn't stuck around, she wouldn't have been in danger!" Kol argued.

"It was Klaus' actions that was responsible for Sarah, just like Katherine is responsible for Tori." Caroline said.

"You don't understand!" Kol yelled at Caroline.

"Hey!" Klaus came in between them. "In all of my life, brother, I have never seen you _care_ about someone. Now, here we are, 1,000 years later, and you have cared about _two_ someone's. So, you need to decide, whether or not you can handle this, because if you can't get over Sarah and Tori's death's, then you are not ready to be with Tori, but what makes this so much harder, is that I know, you are ready."

Caroline was surprised with Klaus' sincerity. "Klaus is right. You are ready to handle this, but you need to understand that you shouldn't hold yourself responsible for this."

"Exactly, Kol. Katherine also killed my love, Caroline, for my sacrifice, but I don't hold myself responsible for that. I didn't kill her, Katherine did. You didn't kill Sarah, I did." Klaus said honestly.

Kol was done listening to this. He walked out of the room. Caroline and Klaus did all they could do for now.

...

Elena and Damon came in her house through the front door. They were both bummed that there attempt at getting rid of Katherine was a failier. Elena went upstairs first, to see if Tori was home.

She wasn't home, so Elena assumed that she was with Kol, until Caroline called her.

"Hey, Caroline." Elena answered.

"_Hey, Elena, is Tori home with you?" _Caroline asked.

"No, she's probably with Kol." Elena answered casually.

"_She's not with Kol. Kol is here, moping over Tori. I think something happened between them."_ Caroline said concerned.

"What do you mean? Kol's moping around?" Elena asked surprised.

"_He is sitting around Klaus' mansion, moping, and drinking. It is depressing, but I think that Kol actually having feelings is proof that my relationship with Klaus and your relationship with Damon aren't impossible." _Caroline said proudly.

"Hey, if Klaus can _fancy_ you, then anything is possible, but I have to go find Tori." Elena said in a rush.

"_Yeah, of course, don't worry she should be fine. Tori is probably blowing off some steam in a quiet place, or at the Grill getting drunk."_

"Thanks for calling me Care, bye."

"_Keep me posted!" _Caroline quickly added before hanging up.

Elena hung up the phone. Damon was standing right next to her. He had a plan. "Alright, I think we should call Jeremy or Matt, and see if Tori's at the Grill, then we could look for her..."

"Where else would she be? If we can't find her, then I am going to stake Kol with that stupid stake, and I trust me when I say that I won't hesitate." Elena said frustrated. Her and Damon walked out the door.

...

Tori didn't feel any different about her decision after seeing Kol at the bar earlier that night. She went on with her night as planned. After a few hours of drinks and a sips of a few men, she landed one that she wanted to end the night with.

At about one-thirty in the morning. She took him out of the bar through the back doors. Tori had him completely under her control.

"You're so hot." the stranger said to her.

Tori looked into his eyes to compel him. "And I would prefer you not to scream." Then Tori's fangs came out, and she sunk them into his neck. She could feel him struggle, and she didn't care. Tori just continued to drain him, and she enjoyed it. Until suddenly, someone pulled her away and slammed her against the brick wall.

It was Kol. "Okay, I'm in charge now. You are now under _my_ lock-down." Kol said firmly.

The stranger fell to the ground silently, still bleeding. "What are you doing!" Tori yelled struggling to get out of Kol's grasp.

Kol looked into her eyes. "Actually, what you are doing is coming with me." Kol compelled. "I am not going to miserable when I can just _fix_ you."

"Fix me?" Tori yelled at him confused.

"Just stop fighting me." Kol said a little aggravated.

Tori stopped struggling. Kol knew exactly where to take her.

...

Kol took her to Klaus' mansion. He was going to do things his way to get things back on track. He was so sick of the little drama. Tori followed him in the house angry. She had no choice but to go with him since he compelled her. "Alright then, here we are. Now, you should go upstairs to the guest room you stayed in before." Kol ordered.

"Kol, why are you doing this?" Tori yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I like to be in control. So, now, I am in control of you." Kol stated.

Tori had no choice but to obey. She went upstairs. Kol watched her go upstairs angrily. When he turned around Caroline was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, as if she was angry with him.

"Here with my brother again? Well, you must be fun to play with if Klaus has let you stick around." Kol said.

"Kol, don't get me started. Why is Tori staying here all of a sudden? No one else knows what's going on, Kol! Everyone is worried about her, and no one could find her, but now you show up with her. What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I am getting things back to the way I want them."

"The way you used to want things, I'm sure, weren't good." Caroline argued.

"I am sure, that everyone will be happy with the arrangement. When I'm done with Tori, she will have control, she will be happy, then I will be happy, and everyone can relax. I think this is the best option." Kol said.

"Tori is doing fine with my help. She has perfect control. Tori is adjusting fine. Why are you over reacting? I know you're worried about her, but we've got it under control the way things are right now." Caroline said.

"Tori is not fine." Kol said bluntly.

"Yeah she is. I've seen Tori make huge improvements lately." Caroline refused to believe what Kol was claiming.

"Well, then she's had a big set back. God knows how many people she's killed in the last 24 hours." Kol revealed to Caroline.

"What are talking about? Tori would never do anything like that." Caroline believed.

"Don't you get it?" Kol yelled at her. Caroline didn't flinch or move as Kol got in her face. "She's flipped the switch." Kol backed away from her to let her process.

Caroline thought about it. When just about everyone left, Tori couldn't handle the pressure. It was too soon to leave her like that. Caroline felt bad. "She's upstairs?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yep, but I think you should call your friends first, and explain to them what's going on. Don't forget to mention that she will be staying here for a little while." Kol stated happily.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this? This isn't a good situation, Kol. You should worried, and concerned, not happy." Caroline was angry at him for how he handled things.

"The only reason I am happy is because I am helping her. I'm sorry that it makes me happy to help the only person I care about right now." Kol admitted to her.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? Kol admits to caring about someone. I should alert the media." Caroline joked.

"If you mention this to anyone I will kill you." Kol said not playing around, trying to change his attitude.

"No you won't ." Klaus said entering the room.

"Hey." Caroline said when she saw Klaus come in the room. All of a sudden her face lit up, and so did his.

"Klaus, didn't you know that it is rude to ease-drop on a conversation?" Kol mentioned.

"This is my house, Kol. Shouldn't you be upstairs with the _only_ person you care about?" Klaus said mocking him.

"Bite me, Niklaus." Kol snapped, then he went upstairs.

Klaus laughed at his brother as he walked up the stairs.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked. "Do think you and Kol are actually have some brotherly relationship?"

"Never did, really. This will probably be the closest we will get to having a relationship. Now, Elijah on the other hand, has been acting out. I have never seen him act the way he did in Chicago."

"It's as if Kol and Elijah have switched rolls." Caroline said.

"No, when Kol acted out, it was brutal, and Kol would have never done what Elijah did, just for a girl." Klaus explained.

"Well, things have changed. Kol finally found someone that he wants to be with, and Elijah is in his rebellious stage." Caroline joked about Elijah. "Elijah did the same thing to us when he saved you instead of killing you during the sacrifice. This isn't that unusual."

"Yes it is, since he chose _Katerina_ over us, but aren't you happy that he saved me during the sacrifice?" Klaus said smiling at her.

...

Kol went upstairs to check on Tori. When he got to the bedroom door, it was closed. He tried to open it, but the door was locked. "Really?" Kol said from the other side of the door. "Open the door, Victoria."

Kol heard Tori moving toward the door. Kol smiled in amusement as she opened the door. "Do not call me that!" Tori said angrily. She stepped aside to let Kol in the room.

"Aw, come on. You've done enough tonight, I think you should at least allow me to call you Victoria. If we're going to get us back on track, then you have to cooperate with me." Kol said.

"No!" Tori said immediately. "And by the way, you need to stop compelling me. I don't enjoy doing whatever you say. I thought you said that you would never compel me. I thought that you would always want me to be me, and not some other girl that you would normally compel."

"If you were any other girl, you would already be in bed with me, and then momentarily you would be dead. I am doing this for you, and I don't do this often, or at all, so appreciate it."

"No! You can't just hold me here, hostage. When Elena comes home, she won't approve of it." Tori argued.

"Elena's already back, and she agrees that this is the best way to get through to you." Kol lied.

Tori couldn't believe Kol right now. "You're lying. Elena would never agree to this. She doesn't trust you, Kol."

Kol walked up close to her. "Give me your cell phone." Kol held out his hand.

"Kol.."

"You don't have a choice, _Victoria_." Kol smiled watching her pull her phone out of her pocket, and hand it him. "Thank you. Now, go to sleep, I'll have your things here tomorrow." Kol said as he walked past her to the door. "Goodnight."

"Bite me, Kol!" Tori said.

Kol stopped and turned around to face her. Kol had just said that Klaus. "We are perfect for each other, Victoria. You'll see tomorrow." Kol said pointing at her. He was... excited. Kol had a plan, of course.

...

**Alright, I am excited for the next chapter. More is coming soon. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16: Day with Kol

**This chapter is ALL Tori and Kol. I hope you enjoy!**

...

Kol opened the curtains to Tori's window. "Get up!" Kol yelled at her.

Tori was purposely ignoring him, but Kol wasn't going to have it. He walked over to the bed, put his hands under the mattress, and flipped it over.

Tori screamed and rolled over onto the floor. "Hey!" Tori yelled standing up from the floor. "You know, how about a nice tap on the shoulder and then you say 'Wake up.' You are so rude, especially in the morning." Tori said with her arms crossed.

"You love it when I'm rude." Kol said amused by her anger.

"You don't know me at all." Tori said.

"That's where you are wrong, Victoria!" Kol said dramatically.

Tori scoffed, went around the bed, brushed past Kol, and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Kol asked with his arms out.

"I'm starving. Do you have any Mexican? Their blood has a Spanish taste to it." Tori said with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure who donates the blood to the blood bank, but that will be the only place you will be drinking from." Kol grinned.

Tori's eyes went wide. "You can't be serious. You don't drink from blood bags."

"You do." Kol argued.

"No I don't, Kol. Not anymore. This proved that you know me."

"Look in the mirror, Victoria, this isn't you."

"This isn't fair!" Tori said like a child.

"Alright then, let's make this fair." Kol said.

"The only to make this fair is if you let me drink what, and who I want."

"No." Kol immediately rejected. "I meant, that until you get yourself back to normal, I will drink from blood bags, _with_ you." Kol proposed.

Tori was stunned by this. Kol wouldn't do that. "I can't believe you think I am such a fool to believe that you would stop feeding from humans, just to torture me." Tori said.

"I guess you don't really know me." Kol said. Then he brushed past her and closed the door as he left.

...

Tori stood in her room for fifteen minutes before going after Kol. She was hungry, and she was not going to starve to death. She marched herself downstairs and found Kol sitting the living room with a blood bag in his hands. He was drinking out of it. Tori couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you really going through with this?" Tori asked stunned by Kol.

"Yep." Kol responded, then he went back to his breakfast.

Tori stepped further into the living room. "I'm not going let you starve me to death."

"Hence the blood bags." Kol said obviously.

"Why are you doing this?" Tori kept asking.

Kol looked at her, then he stood up quickly. Tori was startled by the sudden movement. "Come on." Kol walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and took her dragged her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Tori said, as Kol took her through the house.

Kol took her through the back door leading to outside. Then he let her go. "Here we are." Kol said holding his arms out.

Tori looked around, to see what he was talking about. All she saw was a huge back yard, with a forest behind it. "What?"The outdoors. Don't you love it?" Kol asked.

""I think you have me mixed up with Sarah. She was the tree hugger, not me." Tori snapped.

"When I gave you a tour of the mansion, you said that you thought this was beautiful." Kol said.

Tori remembered that day. She had just met Elena, and she wasn't in the best mood, but she thought the house was breath-taking. Tori shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want those feelings to come back. "I'm not a naïve human anymore. If you want me act the way I used to, then why don't you just compel me?"

Kol shook his head. "I want you to want to feel again. If I compel you, then it won't be real, duh." Kol said explaining to her as if she was a little kid.

"I'll just leave." Tori threatened.

"You can't leave." Kol said.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

Kol looked at her in the eyes. "You are not allowed to leave until I say so." Kol compelled.

"I hate you." Tori said with anger.

Kol stepped away from her. "No, deep down inside, you are falling for me."

"And what about you?" Tori asked. "Are you falling for the old me? I thought Kol didn't do relationships."

"I'm going to change you mind." Kol said.

"Change my mind about what?"

"Your emotions, your feelings for me. Don't worry, you shouldn't be here long. I can be very persuasive." Kol said being cocking.

"Cocky much?" Tori said.

"Oh, all the time." Kol said. Then he headed for the door inside. Tori followed him.

"How do you plan to '_fix_' me?" Tori asked following Kol, who was heading towards another room.

"You will see." Kol said. He finally stopped walking around and entered a room. He sat down and opened up the piano.

Tori stopped at the door before following him into the room. She remembered this room. Kol played the piano, and Tori sang. They kissed. It was the best moment she had in that house. Tori couldn't push this thought out of her head, and if she walked into that room, then she would definitely give in to her emotions. That was not an option, but her emotions were fighting so hard to come out.

"Are you going to come in?" Kol asked.

Tori looked at him, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She used her vampire speed and ran upstairs to her guest room. Tori ran in and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against the door, heavily breathing. She felt her emotions coming out. Tori felt herself about to cry. She needed to control herself, and get rid of it again.

...

Kol allowed her to have time to herself. As much as he didn't want to see her hurt, she needed to cry. Being in the house, alone with Kol, would eventually push her to give Someone had to do this, and he knew that Elena wouldn't do it.

Kol decided to check on his phone, since he shut off all of the phones for the day. When he turned on his phone, it said he had 14 missed calls. 13 of the missed calls were from Elena, and the other one was from Klaus. He had 12 voice-mails. He began to listen to them.

"_Kol, I am not going to let you take Tori. If she needs help, then we can help her. We can handle it on our own." _was Elena's first message.

Then the messages consisted of, _"For some reason I can't get in the mansion, and you are ignoring everyone's calls. If you do something to her, I will kill you." _and, _"Kol, this isn't funny. I want to see Tori now! Let us in, or I will burn the place down to get inside." _Kol was amused hearing her fake threats. Elena was just angry. His favorite message was this one. _"Okay, so obviously you have some kind of magic protecting the mansion, because burning it down doesn't work, and neither does shooting the door, or throwing very heavy things at the door, so I guess I will have to bring in the witch. I will get in there."_

Then he listened to Klaus' message. _"Kol, I don't think I gave you permission to use my mansion for your little project, but just be careful. I know we aren't the closest brothers in the world, but you are doing a" _Klaus took a pause. _"good thing. I hope that this girl is worth it, because I know you wouldn't do this for anyone else, including Sarah. Don't get me wrong here, I want my mansion back by tomorrow. Or you know what, two days wouldn't hurt. I could always stay with Caroline. Good luck brother." _Kol was surprised and disgusted. Klaus acted brotherly towards him. Kol was disgusted by the mention of Caroline, since he didn't want to think about what to the two of them could be doing at her house, but with the sheriff there, not much could happen, right?

Kol decided to call Caroline first. She could inform Elena and Klaus, and that way he wouldn't have to deal with Elena, and his new brother-like Klaus.

"_Kol! You know that everyone is trying to get into the mansion. Your plan might have been okay if you hadn't locked everyone out." _Caroline lectured through the phone.

"I had to do it, Caroline. Tori would have found a way out if there was anyone else here. Plus, I told her that Elena was cool with all of this." Kol said swiftly.

"_Kol, you've got to be kidding me! When will all of this be over?" _Caroline asked.

"Soon, just tell Elena to back off. Give me two days. She will be safe with me, I promise. I will not lay a hand on her, well, unless she asks me too." Kol joked. This plan was strictly to help Tori, not satisfy Kol.

"_I will not tell Elena you just said that, and eww!" _Caroline said.

"Yeah, that's how I feel when Klaus mentions staying at your place." Kol said, then he hung up the phone. He turned it off and put it back in a locked draw with Tori's phone.

...

Tori sat on the side of the bed, holding her head. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Her emotions were fighting her so hard, to get back in, but that was the last thing Tori wanted right now.

Tori sat there for an hour. She had expected Kol to come in by now, but was giving her some space. Tori enjoyed it for about ten minutes, then she became paranoid. Where was Kol? Why wasn't Kol bothering her, like he always did. Tori decided to find him herself.

Tori looked around downstairs, but couldn't find him. Finally she looked upstairs, which she wasn't looking forward to, since it was like a maze up there.

All of a sudden, she heard music playing. This made it so much easier. She followed the music down the hall, turned left, circled right, then she was approached by a door.

Tori opened the door to discover that this was Kol's room. To her surprise, there was two boxes of pizza in the middle of the floor. She could smell them, so the pizza boxes were fresh and full. Kol walked out of the bathroom, in pajama pants, shirtless. Tori eyes opened up in amazement.

"Hello, Victoria. Finally you've come out of your room. Now we can eat." Kol said grabbing a shirt. Tori screamed in her head 'No!'

Then Tori tried to act tough. "Do you a couple of bodies waiting downstairs?" Tori asked.

"Did you not see the pizza?" Kol said pointing to the floor.

"Yeah, I did. Why is the pizza here?" Tori asked.

"For us to eat." Kol said, putting his shirt on. He sat down on the floor and opened the first pizza box.

"You do know that you're a vampire right? The regular diet is blood, from the vain, warm, thick blood." Tori said.

"Do you remember when.."

"Ugh! Kol could you please stop with the memory lane. We haven't known each other that long to have so many memories!" Tori yelled at Kol.

"I know it hasn't been that long, Victoria, but we have spent the most of those days together. We have quite a few good memories." Kol said. Tori and Kol had a small silence. "So do you remember that time when.."

"Alright, Kol." Tori gave in and sat down next to him.

Kol smiled at her. Tori was getting better. "As I was saying." Kol said looking at her. "Do you remember when you first became a vampire, we took a walk because you were so keen on getting out of the house, You loved the sun, and grass, and the lamp-post." Tori laughed a little remembering that day. "Well, you asked me, if I could still taste food the same way. I said yes and you said,"

"Good, because I can't live an eternity without the taste of pizza and Chinese food." Tori said remembering what she said. She began to laugh.

"Hence the pizza." Kol said.

Tori smiled and it felt like it had been a while. Then she remembered, _crap he got me_. Tori gave up, Kol had her wrapped in.

...

Tori and Kol sat on his bedroom floor for hours, listening to music, and enjoying the sweet taste of pizza. "Kol, why is it that your room it better than the one you gave me?" Tori asked.

"I get the better room since I live here." Kol said.

Tori stood up and jumped up on his bed, she threw herself back and laid out on his bed. "Just as I expected." Tori said.

"What?" Kol asked curiously, leaning over his bed.

"Your bed is better than mine too." Tori sat up slowly. "Tisk tisk tisk. I am baffled that you invite me into your brother's home, and I get stuck with the standard guest room." Tori joked.

"You are a guest." Kol said.

"I thought I was supposed to be living here, until I get 'back on track'." Tori said smiling.

"I doubt that Elena would allow you to live here." Kol said.

Tori scoffed. "Hey, until I leave this mansion, I have decided that I will be staying in _this_ room." Tori said pointing down at the bed.

Kol joined her the bed quickly. "No! This bed was custom-made in Somalia. It has easy wash materials, so I can easily clean up any blood messes. I have waited for this bed for weeks." Kol protested.

"I didn't say that you had to sleep somewhere else." Tori said. "but just so you know I take up a lot of bed space." Tori said.

"Even in this king sized bed?" Kol asked.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Tori warned.

Kol put his hands on his chest as if his heart was hurting. "Well, then I am afraid that you cannot even step foot in my bedroom, ever again." Kol joked.

"Afraid that you can't keep your hands off of me?" Tori said.

All of sudden, they both heard a loud 'BOOM!' coming from downstairs. Right now it was about 4:30 in the morning, and neither of them noticed.

Tori and Kol both looked at each other. "What was that?" Tori whispered.

Then both of them rushed downstairs. When they approached the front door, it smelled like smoke. "Uh oh." Kol said.

"What?" Tori said about to panic.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, it's probably just Elena trying to get in." Kol said.

"Why would Elena..." Tori was too confused to finish her sentence.

"I lied when I said she was cool with you being here. I also had a witch spell the mansion so no one could get in anywhere on property. This was probably Bonnie's first attempt at getting in. You will be fine, but I will be crucified." Kol said.

"Kol!" Tori said hitting him on the arm. "Elena like a girl on her period _all _day, _every_day. You shouldn't make her angry." Tori said.

"Yeah, I didn't really think this through, did I?" Kol said. Then they heard, and felt, another loud boom.

More smoke came through the door for a moment. Then Tori and Kol heard someone yelling through the door. Obviously the spell was broken. _"What the hell are you doing to my mansion!"_

Klaus of course. "Do you think he'll yell at me for mess in my room?" Kol joked. Tori laughed at that one.

"_Tori?" _yelled Elena.

"Yeah, Elena, I'm okay you didn't have to blow the place up." Tori yelled back.

Elena opened the door to the mansion without any difficulty. Elena walked up to Tori and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried about you." Elena said.

They broke the hug. "Elena, I'm going to be fine, I promise."

"Caroline told me that _Kol_ insinuated that you had gone all vampire crazy." Elena said.

Tori felt a sudden wave of awkwardness. "I... I think I'm going to go upstairs." Tori said, and turned around to make her way upstairs.

"Wait, Tori what's wrong?" Elena said.

Kol stepped in. "Tori's going to be staying here for a few days." Kol said.

"Not this again." Elena said.

"Elena," Tori started. "I have gone off the rails a little." Tori said a little shaky. "And I think that I need to stay here for a little while."

Elena needed to know more. "I don't understand any of this." Elena said.

"I'm going upstairs." Tori said. She went upstairs ignoring Elena calling for her.

Elena tried to make a move upstairs and follow Tori, but Kol stepped in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Kol said.

"She's my sister, Kol." Elena said.

"You know nothing about her. Do you honestly think I am going to hurt her? Just leave, and give her some space to figure things out. Caroline will be here with Klaus, and she can check on her. You can see her too, but you can't force her to live with you." Kol said.

"So you didn't compel her to stay with you?" Elena said. Kol forgot about that. Maybe Tori was only saying those things because of the compulsion.

"Excuse me a moment." Kol said. He ran upstairs to talk to Tori.

Klaus entered his mansion and noticed the messed up door and shinged walls. He walked up to Elena. "You're paying for the repairs." Klaus said pointing his finger in her face.

...

Kol ran towards Tori's room,and passed his on his way there. He stopped after he passed his room and noticed that she was in his room. Kol took a couple of steps back and walked into his room.

"Look, Vic, I'm sorry." Kol said walking into his room.

Tori was laying on his bed. "What did you do?" Tori said dragging out the words.

Kol walked up to her, and Tori sat up as he came to her. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You are free from my compulsion." Kol said. He let her go, afraid that she would leave with Elena.

Tori didn't feel any different. "Now what?" Tori said. "Am I free from your hostile boot-camp?" Tori joked.

"Yes, you are free to go, if you choose, but you are always welcome to stay here." Kol said nervously.

"Like I said, I want to stay here, with you." Tori said.

Kol felt relieved, and now all he wanted to do was shove it in Elena's face. "Alright then, I will go take care of your sister downstairs, and then we can have a little sleep over?" Kol said.

"Hands to yourself, Kol. You are so impatient." Tori said.

"Oh, I know. It's one of my many good qualities." Kol said dramatically.

"I can think of some better ones." Tori said.

"Well, after your 'Day With Kol', I expect that you desperately want me." Kol said being conceded.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Tori said.

"Hold that thought. I will be right back." Kol said excited to have her all to himself.

...

The rest of the night was peaceful. After Elena left the mansion, Tori and Kol did nothing. Tori was surprised that Kol didn't try anything with her. They laid down together and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tori woke up first, her body turned away from Kol. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Kol was still sleeping. So, like Kol does to her, she stood up quickly, and opened the blinds.

"Wake up! Rise and shine!" Tori yelled. She jumped back on the bed, and shook Kol to wake him. Kol wouldn't wake up.

Tori made a confused face. She moved the blanket wrapped around Kol, and saw the dagger. "Oh my god!" Tori said in shock. Someone daggered Kol while she was asleep.

Tori quickly pulled the dagger out of Kol. Freaked out, and in shock, Tori sat there and waited for Kol to wake up.

...

**There isn't that many chapters left in this story, I don't think. We'll see, I'm not sure yet, but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sunshine to Bitch

Kol sat up quickly. He was in his bed. Kol looked to his left and saw Tori sitting on his bed, watching him. Kol looked down at her hands and saw the dagger in her hands. "What's going on?" Kol asked.

"You were staked, if it wasn't obvious." Tori said.

"I know, I felt it. Who did it?" Kol said a little angry.

Tori thought about it. Unless this was joke Klaus was playing on them, Tori had no idea why someone would stake Kol; especially since someone could just pull the dagger out of him. "We should go talk to Klaus." Tori suggested.

Kol and Tori walked over to Klaus' bedroom, which was in the other wing of the mansion. They walked up to his door, about to burst in, but they both stopped at the door and looked at each other. Was it the wisest thing to burst into Klaus' room in the morning.

"Screw it, lets' just walk in." Tori said to Kol's surprise. Tori opened the door wide open, and walked in with her hand covering her eyes, with the dagger in the other hand. Kol followed close behind her. Klaus was at his desk, drawing alone, thankfully. Klaus didn't turn around when he heard them come in.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked buried in his drawing.

Kol put his hand on Tori's arm, and brought it down from her face. "It wasn't a funny joke Niklaus. I do not like stakes in my chest." Kol said.

Klaus turned around, confused. "What on earth are you talking about, mate?"

Tori held up the dagger. "I found this little present in Kol's chest when I woke up." Tori said.

Klaus stood up and Tori handed him the dagger. "Someone staked you, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus, I know this was you, but I would appreciate if you didn't stake me while I was in bed with a lady friend." Kol said gesturing to Tori.

"Kol, I didn't do it this time." Klaus said seriously.

Tori stepped up. "Who would want to stake Kol? Who would take the risk of getting into the mansion without you catching them?" Tori said not believing Klaus.

"I didn't do it. I don't have any reason to at the moment." Klaus said.

"Where were you when this was happening? Surely you must have sensed someone in the mansion." Tori asked.

Klaus thought about his night. It was a good night. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't playing the security guard while you two were playing..."

"Okay Klaus we get it." Kol cut him off. Kol didn't think that someone would be after him. This was ridiculous, obviously a message since the dagger could just be pulled right out of him, but who would want to do it? What human had the guts to stake him? He didn't know any humans.

"Kol, do you have any ideas?" Tori asked.

_Elena._ Kol thought. Maybe she had one of her human friends stake him because she was angry with him. That had to be it. "Your sister. Just a stupid prank, since I held you hostage for 24 hours, now we're even." Kol said.

That made sense to Tori. She wasn't mad, just freaked out. Tori knows Elena will never completely trust Kol, but the prank scared her, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm going to go talk to her. You sit and stay. I'll be back." Kol said to Tori.

"Yes doggy, sit." Klaus mocked.

"If you're going to treat me like a dog, can I least be a miniature schnauzer? They are really cute dogs." Tori said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I think that you just fit into this family like a puzzle piece." Kol said. He grabbed Tori's face and kissed her good-bye.

She watched Kol walk out, and just wanted to pull him away and be together, but she retrained herself. She turned to Klaus, since it was just the two of them. "So are you going to be here today?" Tori asked.

"Nope. Actually," Klaus said grabbing his jacket from the desk chair. "I have a date with a particular blonde vampire." Klaus said.

Tori smiled. "Wow, I remember when I first met you, everyone was telling me how terrible you were. I also remember you not being very nice to me." Tori said.

"Well, back then, you were just a human here for leverage." Klaus said frankly.

"Thanks?" Tori said unsure.

"Don't worry about it. I care about the people, and I foresaw the event that you would fancy my brother. I was just that nice." Klaus said sarcastically. Klaus put on his leather jacket and walked out of the room. He left for his _date _with Caroline. Tori still couldn't believe the turn around Klaus had made for Caroline, and Kol had done the same for her.

...

Kol didn't come right back. He called Tori and told her that he had some things to take care of. Tori stayed in the mansion all day by herself. Although Rebekah stopped by to annoy her for 10 minutes while she picked up some of her things. Tori roamed the mansion, observing things, lying around the different rooms. For a moment, Tori got lost in the mansion, since it was a miniature maze upstairs. When she found Kol's room, she suddenly felt something.

Someone was in Kol's room. It was probably Kol. Tori opened the door and saw her in his bed. Then everything made sense to her. "Sarah."

"Aww, I would say it's nice to you too, but I don't like you very much." Sarah said.

"It was you wasn't it?" Tori asked.

Sarah stood up from Kol's bed. "What ever do you mean?" Sarah said acting innocent.

"Why would you want to stake Kol?" Tori said, getting angry.

"I thought it would send you a good message, like you only cause trouble, so stay out of Kol's life." Sarah said.

"Kol wouldn't be too happy if he knew that you were the one who staked him." Tori retaliated.

"Who's going to tell him?" Sarah said.

Tori couldn't believe this. Where did this girl come from. Did she suddenly decide that she wanted Kol back? "Are you crazy? Kol described you as an angel, where did that go?" Tori asked.

"Out the window. Vampirism changes people, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Sarah said being very snarky.

Tori had enough of this girl. If Sarah didn't know Tori was a vampire, she knew now. Tori used her vampire speed to slam Sarah against the wall. Sarah didn't fight it, because she was so thrown. "What the hell!" Sarah said.

"Surprised?" Tori said with her eyes popping out blood red, as the vain around her eyes came out.

Sarah shoved her away with Tori amused. "So, a guess you couldn't help yourself could you? Did you do it for_ Kol_? Or was it because you thought being a vampire would be _cool_?" Sarah said sharply.

"Don't pretend you care." Tori said not backing down.

"You're right. How about we just get to the point?" Sarah asked. Tori nodded, reluctantly. "So, I assumed that you would be gone by now, but you're still here, so what can I do personally to get you _out_?" Sarah said harshly.

Tori scoffed, she couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. "I am not going anywhere."

"We'll see."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were _you_ the one sleeping in _Kol's_ bed last night?" Tori teased. She had nothing to worry about, Tori knew that Kol wouldn't take Sarah back. _Would he?_ Tori questioned, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You're just another one of his play things. He'll get rid of you soon." Sarah said confidently.

"No sweetie, that's what _you_ were." Tori said pointing at Sarah. Tori was pissing her off, and that satisfied her. "I think you can find the way out." Tori said moving aside, gesturing to the door.

Sarah backed down for now as walked out. When she in between the door frame, she turned to Tori. "Good luck keeping him." Sarah said, with her devilish smile returning to her face.

Tori scoffed and slammed the door Kol's room in Sarah's face. Tori laid on Kol's bed and waited for him come home.

...

Kol came back to the mansion around 5 and realized that he shouldn't have left Tori alone for so long. He came home with the decision to take Tori out. He opened the door and went straight to his room where he found Tori laying there, probably bored.

"Hey." Kol said walking in.

"Hey." Tori said sitting up. "You know staying here all day, by myself, was..."

"Completely boring, I know," Kol interrupted. "but get up, get dressed, we are going out."

Tori needed to tell Kol about a certain visitor he had today, but she really didn't want Kol to know that Sarah was back. "Why are we going out? I thought I was too on edge to go anywhere." Tori said.

"Nah, I think you'll be okay." Kol said walking over to his closet. He opened the door and then turned to her. "I must change my attire, and I don't feel comfortable with you watching me." Kol said sarcastically. Tori stood up, smiling, about to leave. "Unless, you want to see me changing." Kol said with a smirk on his face.

"Should I dress nicely, or for The Grill?" Tori asked.

"Fancy dinners and polite dressy evenings are not your style, and definitely aren't mine." Kol said.

"True. Okay, give me 20 minutes." Tori said.

"Liar, just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you're not still a girl. You'll be ready in 45 minutes."

...

Tori was, believe it or not, ready in 10 minutes, because of her vampire speed. Her and Kol went to The Grill. When they walked in, Tori spotted everyone in a second. Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Matt, and Jeremy. She was surprised to see everyone in one room together.

Tori walked up to them said hello to everyone. Kol and Tori sat down with the rest of them.

"Wow, I cannot believe that everyone is here... together." Tori said. "Wait, is this an intervention?" Tori asked.

"Nope," Elena answered. "just an attempt at having some fun."

"Alright where's Elena?" Tori joked.

"Enough," Damon said. "We need drinks, like now. Hard liquor for the vampires, and something easy for the little humans."

"Hey, I have a stake behind my back." Jeremy joked.

"Like you could even touch me." Damon said confidently.

"Let's not test that." Elena said. The joke made everyone laugh a little.

The night was full of drinks, and jokes. Everyone was having a good time, until someone brought up the "S" word.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Sarah anyways?" Jeremy asked.

Tori got really quiet all of a sudden. "We broke up, she left, I wanted this girl." Kol said putting his arm around Tori.

"I see the hatred." Damon said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You must have hated her." Damon said with his signature smirk.

"Oh, when we met, Vic was all for 'Sarah and Kol', but then she must have seen me with my shirt off." Kol said.

"Kol, stop being so conceded." Klaus said. "We all know that this relationship is purely because she would feel bad if any other girl _had_ to put up with you." Klaus joked.

Kol scoffed. "I think this is absurd. Victoria. defend me." Kol said.

Tori was sitting there, staring off into space, thinking about Sarah. Tori knew that Sarah would be back. She was afraid of what Kol might do, might say. She wasn't sure if she made a mistake by not telling him about Sarah's return.

"Tori." Caroline said interrupting Tori's thoughts. Tori looked up at her. "Come back to Earth." Caroline said waving her hand at her.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Wow, I feel unimportant." Kol said as a joke.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just a little spacy." Tori said to Kol.

"Well, that's because you need another drink." Damon said. "Waiter!"

Tori then had the sudden thought that Sarah could show up here looking for Kol. Tori went into freak-out mode. "Uh, Kol?" Tori said quietly. Kol turned to her. "We should probably go." Tori said nervously.

"How could you be bored? I'm not even bored, and my _brother _is here." Kol whispered to her.

"You know," Klaus said. "since almost all of us here are vampires, whispering is completely pointless."

"Yeah, you guys can go and have some 'alone' time." Caroline suggested.

"Thanks guys, I'm super tired, we're gonna go." Tori said quickly, standing up.

"Apparently we're leaving." Kol said standing up after her.

"You know what, let's go through the back door." Tori suggested to Kol.

"Why?" Kol said noticing that Tori was acting weird.

"Why not? Come on, let's go." Tori said grabbing Kol's arm.

As they went through the back door, Sarah came in through the front door. Sarah saw everyone sitting together at a large table, laughing, and having a good time, she was about to ruin. She walked up to them and the first one to recognize her was Klaus.

"Holy hell, look at the timing." Klaus said. Everyone at the table turned to look at Sarah. "Sarah!" Klaus yelled as Sarah approached their table.

"Hello, Klaus." Sarah said with displeasure.

"Sarah, as in Kol's Sarah? Wow, that is creepy." Caroline said.

"I thought you left my dear brother, and run for the hills." Klaus said.

"Well, I know your brother well enough to say that he is not your _dear _brother." Sarah said with her hands clasped.

"Wow, she's got an attitude." Damon said under his breath. Elena shhhed him.

"You've missed a lot, Sarafina. Kol and his girl just left, but I'm sure it wouldn't matter to him if you dropped dead." Klaus snipped at her.

"Kol and I are none of your business."

"Well, then I it's not my place to tell you of his whereabouts." Klaus said.

"Don't worry, I already know where they are." Sarah said. She walked out of The Grill knowing exactly where she was going.

Everyone at the table was confused. "Klaus," Jeremy asked. "what was all of that about?"

"I'm beginning to think that Kol's life is more dramatic than mine." Elena said.

"Well, I don't kiss and tell, but let's just say that sweet Sarafina now has the attitude of a Katerina Petrova." Klaus said. Everyone now knew that Sarah's visit to Mystic Falls was going to be pain.

...

Tori slammed the door behind her and Kol when they got back to Elena's house. She grabbed Kol's arm and took him upstairs.

"Stop." Kol said stopping in the hallway upstairs before they got to Tori's old room.

"What?" Tori said trying to sound innocent.

"Why did we have to come here, when there is a mansion waiting for us down the road, to the left. and three streets down?" Kol asked.

"Come on, no one's here, and I haven't been here in days." Tori tried to cover up.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked.

Tori couldn't lie to him. It was to burst out of her. "Sarah's back!" Tori bursted out quickly.

Kol's facial expression was in disbelieve. "What?" Kol said dramatically.

"She came by the mansion today, and she gave me this whole argument about getting me out, and wanting you back. I wasn't going to tell you, but I knew that she would find you and turn you against me." Tori said insecurely.

"Why do I feel like I'm in ? I don't have a care in the world for Sarah, and she doesn't care for me anymore. Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming?" Kol asked.

"I am positive that I slammed an overly conceded, stuck up, clingy, _bitchy_, vampire up against your bedroom wall. By the way, I broke whatever was on your bedside nightstand." Tori said a little angry.

"Damn, she must have really been here. Wait, you slammed her up against a wall?" Kol said with pride.

"Kol, Sarah is not a joyful subject. She went from sunshine to bitch!" Tori said.

"Victoria, you have nothing to worry to about. Sarah and I are over. Forever." Kol tried to assure her.

"How could it be over, just like that? She took you away before, Sarah is unpredictable."

Kol grabbed Tori's face to stop her rambling freak-out. "Calm down. When we broke up, it was a very definite break-up. Maybe, she just wants to start trouble. Maybe she's bored." Kol suggested.

"That's not her style, Kol." Tori gritted through her teeth. "I barely know the girl, and I know that _that is not her style!_"

Kol put his hand on his forehead, thinking. "You're right, I know, but she obviously isn't the sweet small town girl I met over a hundred years ago. She's picked up some bitchy attitude, and built up some anger over the years."

"If she comes after me, then I will let out my fangs and..."

Kol started laughing. "She's like, a hundred years old, and you're only a few weeks old, so I'm sorry, but you'll lose." Kol laughed.

"Hey, she might be older, but I'm angrier." Tori said crossing her arms.

"You're so cute when you do that." Kol said as he stopped laughing.

"What?" Tori said with her arms still crossed.

"Act tough and angry." Kol said.

"It's not an act, I am angry." Tori said.

Kol grabbed her and crashed his lips to hers, to shut her up. Tori lead them to her old bedroom. They fell onto her bed with Kol on top of Tori. They readjusted themselves to get comfortable. Then a knock on the bedroom door interrupted them.

"Knock knock." Elena said leaning on the door frame.

Kol and Tori quickly separated. "Hi, Elena" Tori said a little irritated.

"You know you could do this at the mansion, right. That's what's there for. The _custom-made_ bed." Elena said with a little laughter.

"How would you know about my bed details, I don't think you've been there." Kol said.

"I told her." Tori said.

"Why are you guys here?" Elena asked.

"Why do you ask? Are we not welcome?" Tori said sarcastically.

"No, it's the fact that you made it clear that you wanted to stay with Kol." Elena explained. "Oh, and someone showed up at the Grill right after you guys left."

Kol and Tori just looked at each other. They didn't have to hear Elena say who it was for them to know.

After a short silence, Elena spoke again. "I think you'll want to hear this one." Elena said.

"No, we already know." Tori said.

"About Sarah? How?" Elena asked.

Tori looked at Kol for confirmation to tell Elena. Kol nodded. "Well, the bitch stopped by the mansion today, and after that conversation, I would rather stay here, where she can't get in."

"Okay, well what happened that started this? Klaus wouldn't tell us at the Grill." Elena asked.

"She wants Kol back." Tori simply said.

"No, I meant, what was thing Sarah did that ended their relationship?" Elena asked.

Kol sat up straight instantly, like he had something to hide. "Uh, I wanted to be with Victoria. Sarah got angry, and ran off."

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

Elena noticed Kol getting nervous. She didn't want to pursue anything, so she backed off for now. "Okay, never mind." Kol relaxed his shoulders and felt a little relieved. "Well, I'm going to close the door. I don't want to know what's going to happen in here." Elena said, then closed the door.

Tori turned to Kol. "That was weird, wasn't it?" Tori said.

"No, I don't think so," Kol said. "but I think you're right. We should stay here, since Sarah could can't get in, unless Jeremy decides to be stupid again." Kol said.

"Again?"

"Yeah, if he was stupid enough to let _me_ in, then the mistake is bound to be repeated." Kol said.

Tori laughed. "Okay, but I suddenly feel weird about us... doing _things... _with Elena, my judgmental sister, right next door." Tori tried to say quietly.

Kol sighed loudly. "Fine! No sex, but Elena probably does it with Damon, ALL THE TIME." Kol said loudly so Elena could hear him.

Tori hit his arm. "Stop."

"_I can hear you, and I wasn't even ease dropping." _Elena said through the walls.

"Liar!" Kol yelled.

"_Oh, I can hear you too." _Jeremy yelled from his room.

Tori and Kol both started laughing, then Tori undid the covers, and her and Kol went to bed.

...

Sarah met Klaus where he told her to meet him. It was 4 in the morning, in an dark alley, in Mystic Falls. Klaus arrived moments after Sarah did.

"Okay, let's get to the point." Sarah said approaching Klaus.

"Yes, let's" Klaus repeated.

"How did you find out about Kol and I?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you mean about your little break up? Well, it wasn't a little break up, so of course I heard about it." Klaus said with a devilish grin on his face. Sarah was standing there, nervous. "No, actually, I was the one to help him get away from you. I have a brother's back when crazy vampire, tree huggers try to do what you did." Klaus said seriously.

"Who else knows about this?" Sarah asked.

"Don't forget, that I'm not the only one who was there, Kol could have told anyone, but me, I might have told a few people, or no one, I don't like to keep track of these nasty rumors."

Sarah stepped closer to him. "I'm guessing that you haven't told anyone, and I know Kol hasn't said anything because then his girl would know, and by the way she greeted me, she doesn't."

Klaus grabbed her by the neck with one hand.

"The only reason I haven't killed you, is because I'm giving my brother that pleasure." Klaus said wanting to kill her for what she did.

"Like he would kill me." Sarah said sarcastically.

...

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Window

The next morning, Kol went through Tori's window into Tori's room at Elena's house. He threw a cute, big, brown leather, one shoulder bag at Tori.

"Hey, what's this?" Tori said when Kol threw the bag at her.

"Duh, it's a bag." Kol said obviously.

Tori gave him an annoyed look. "You know what I meant. Kol, you of all people know that I have plenty of bags."

"Yes, I do, and those were just the ones I could sneak out of L.A. You come with a lot of baggage." Kol said.

"Kol, why did you get me a bag?" Tori said, preparing herself for some silly, pointless answer.

"Oh, right," Kol said as if he was baffled by the question. "the bag is for your things."

"I already have a bag. In fact, I have seven in this house. I don't even know how many are at the mansion." Tori said.

"When your things were being retrieved, your school bag was left behind. So, I went through the effort of asking my brother, to ask Caroline, to buy you a backpack that you would actually carry with you." Kol explained.

"Kol, I'm not going to school anymore." Tori said.

"Yes you are." Kol stated. It wasn't a question.

"What are you talking about? The best thing I can think of for being a vampire is getting out of school, I'm not going back." Tori argued.

"Too bad, you have gone through, like 12 years or so, of school. I think you should finish." Kol suggested.

"No." Tori said throwing the bag back at Kol.

Kol caught the bag and threw it back at her. "Come on, you have forever to do whatever you want to _whoever_ you want." Kol said seductively.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Kol. I am not going back to school." Tori said crossing her arms and looking away from Kol. Then she smiled. She couldn't be mad at him for making her go to school. Tori would want to finish school eventually, right?

Kol just stood there and gave a sweet, innocent smile that Tori knew better to know that it wasn't innocent. She felt him looking at her, and she couldn't look away from him.

Right then Kol felt something. It was a weird, unusual feeling, that could be described as butterflies. Could he be in love?

There eyes met. The room was frozen as they stared into each other's eyes deeply. Tori broke the moment by looking back to the bag. "Um, well, I guess I have to get ready."

"Yeah, Elena said she'd drive so, I'll pick you up." Kol said. He walked out of her room and felt out of breath. He didn't know why, since he didn't need air. His feelings for Tori somehow became more intense with this silly, average conversation.

...

Elena and Tori arrived at school later that morning. They walked in together. "No matter where I am, who I am, or what I am, school will always be the same." Tori complained.

"Boring." Elena said.

Tori held out arms, "Thank you!"

"I didn't say I agreed with you. I find school as a good distraction." Elena said walking into the office with Tori following.

"Really? Right now all I can think about is..." Then it popped in her head. "Sarah! I will be at school all day, and she can just go to Kol whenever she feels like it."

"Kol loves you. I've seen it, and it's out of the ordinary, but it suits him." Elena confirmed.

"Kol sent me here. Maybe he wanted to see her and he just needed a way to get rid of me." Tori said unsure.

Elena shifted where she standing. She knew something was off. "Tori, I think something else is going on."

Tori made a confused look. "What do you mean? Do you think and Kol wants her back?" Tori said hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, he definitely wants you, but I think that if he wanted to see Sarah, it wouldn't be to catch up." Elena said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Elena." Tori said about run out of school to find Kol.

"No, I think they had a bigger fall out then you think. When Klaus talked to her at the Grill, he seemed protective of Kol, like she did something really bad. I had the thought that Klaus wanted to kill her."

Now Tori was curious. Was Kol not telling her something? "Klaus already killed her, remember?" Tori said. "If Klaus wanted to kill her, I wouldn't let him, anyways."

Elena got confused. "I thought you hated Sarah?"

"Oh, I do, but I would want to kill her myself, or if Kol really did hate her, I would let him do it." Tori said. Tori liked the thought of Sarah being dead. In fact, she was in the mood to push her buttons.

"Elena, I think I should go find my classes. I'll see you later?" Tori said starting to walk out of the office.

"Okay, wait!" Elena shouted. "Don't forget your schedule." Elena said grabbing the schedule from the front desk and holding it out to Tori.

Tori grabbed it and shoved it into her new bag that Caroline picked out, and Kol bought for her. Tori headed straight for the door and walked out of the school. There was no point in being in school today if she all of her focus was on something else. Pushing Sarah's buttons.

...

Lunch time at the Grill

"Oh brother, we haven't had drinks like this since I was staked in the back alley." Kol said sitting at the Grill with Klaus on some stools.

"Lets just hope that we end drinks with an empty bottle of scotch and not a dagger in you chest." Klaus said.

"Cheers to that brother." Kol said holding his drink up to Klaus. They clinked their glasses like brothers. They were getting used to being around each other.

After a moment of silence, Klaus brought her up. "So, Sarah's back in town. I assume you've heard of this." Klaus said to his brother hoping he wasn't the one spilling the beans.

"Oh, yes I have." Kol said. He nothing else to say about Sarah coming back except. 'Go away again.'

"I think you owe me for not killing her when I saw her yesterday. I don't know what you even saw in her." Klaus said.

"She was never like that before. Sarah has drastically changed over the years. I've moved on." Kol said, and he truly had moved on from Sarah, and Tori was a big help to that.

"Good, I like Tori a lot better. She has a hidden sass. You should bring that out in her." Klaus said.

"Yes, without Tori becoming a resentful, blood hungry vampire." Kol added.

"It's part of the species. It's a little flaw in vampirism, but I've accepted it and learned to enjoy it." Klaus said being straightforward.

Kol's phone began to ring. The caller ID popped up, and he did not want to answer. "Hello, Elena." Kol said disappointed. He was hoping for a call from Tori when she was at lunch.

"_Please tell me that Tori is with you?"_ Elena asked.

"Why do _you_ always lose her like she's a lost puppy?" Kol asked.

"_I didn't lose her. She ditched school. I'm not surprised though. Just tell her that next time, if she decides to ditch school, to text me so I don't look for her all over this tiny high school." _Elena said.

"Well, she's not with me, Elena. Vic probably went home, or..."

"_Or? Tori would have called you the second she left school, she would have told you that school didn't work out, or some dumb excuse and then you guys would spend the entire day together. I know that much about her." _Elena said.

It was hard for Kol to disagree with that. Then it popped in his head. After the short pause Kol said "Bye." and hung up the phone on Elena. Kol stood up and grabbed his jacket, putting it on. "What is it, Kol?" Klaus asked sitting casually at the stool drinking.

"Tori went to the mansion." Kol said quickly.

"Why is that important?" Klaus asked.

"Sarah's probably waiting there for me." Kol said. Klaus then stood up, grabbed his jacket, and followed Kol out of the Grill. Klaus wasn't going to miss this.

...

"I knew you'd be here." Tori said walking into Kol's room at Klaus' mansion.

Sarah was walking about Kol's room. "And I thought you wouldn't be." Sarah said. "You don't scare me, _Victoria._" Sarah said sharply.

"I don't need to scare you to get you to go away." Tori said.

Sarah mad a devilish smile. "What are going to do? I know that you think that you and Kol are in love, or will be together forever, but you don't know who he really is. Kol just, can't be the boyfriend."

"And you just can't stop being a bitch." Tori said.

Sarah used her vampire speed to run up to Tori and grab by the neck. "Do you want to see me be a bitch?" Sarah suddenly loosened her grip on Tori as she began to turn pale.

Tori had shoved a stake in Sarah's stomach. "Leave Kol alone, or next time, I won't miss." Tori whispered in her ear.

"You wouldn't dare to kill me." Sarah said with a hoarse voice.

"Want to try me?"

"If you kill me, who's going to protect Kol?" Sarah asked.

Tori immediately pulled the stake out of Sarah's stomach. "What? Start talking, now!" Tori said forcefully.

Sarah fell to her knees and smiled. "The cards are my hands, not yours. I don't have to tell you anything. Maybe I should allow Kol to tell you." Sarah said.

Tori lost all of her courage to take down Sarah. "You wouldn't hurt Kol. Threatening him, to get rid of me, is pointless." Tori said calmly.

"I would never hurt Kol, but if something happened to me, then there would be no one to prevent people from going after Kol." Sarah explained.

"So, suddenly, your friends think that they can even put a dent in Kol? They can't kill him, or any other original." Tori informed Sarah.

Sarah stood up straight. "They can with a certain stake." Sarah taunted. Catching her off guard, Sarah took the stake from Tori and jammed it in her side.

Tori crouched forward in pain. "How does it feel, knowing you can't fight back?" Sarah whispered in Tori's ear. She pulled out the stake, and Tori dropped to the floor, waiting for herself to heal. Sarah dropped the stake and left it on the floor. She brushed past Tori and left Tori sat on the ground, actually scared. Tori was clueless. Clearly something else was going on here, and Tori was out of her league. Sarah had power over her, and she could have killed her.

...

Kol came running into his room an hour after Sarah left. He found Tori sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the floor.

"What happened?" Kol asked. Kol walked over to his bed and kneeled down to look in her eyes.

"That's the question I should be asking you." Tori said not taking her eyes away from the floor.

"What?" Kol asked. Then he saw the stake in her left hand with blood on the end of it.

"What does Sarah have on you?" Tori asked before Kol could say anything about the stake. She finally took her eyes to Kol's. "There's something I don't know about you two, and I almost made a huge mistake. Kol I could have killed her. Do you know what that would have meant for you?" Kol stood up and began to pace around the room. "Kol, she said that there are people who can kill you. Sarah might be a bitch, but she's an honest bitch. Can they kill you?" Tori asked nervously.

"They?" Kol asked turning to her.

"I don't know, Kol! I assumed you knew." Tori yelled standing up. "I know next to nothing! The only thing I have is that if she dies, then these people will kill you!" Tori began to yell.

Klaus was leaning on the door frame to Kol's room, watching the entire time. "If I may interrupt, I think I can shed some light on the situation." Klaus said.

"No, Klaus, allow me." Kol said holding his hand up to Klaus.

"Someone tell me something, please." Tori begged.

Kol came close to Tori. "They _can_ kill me." Kol said slowly so she wouldn't miss a word.

Tori felt a sudden wave of terror. She couldn't imagine Kol dead. "How?" Tori said so quiet that it barely sounded like a word.

"Sarah gave them the white oak stake." Klaus said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Sarah this big of a threat?" Tori yelled backing away from Kol.

Kol reached out to her, but she pulled away. "Vic, listen to me."

"No. I don't understand the big secret. I was the one standing there with the stake shoved in her stomach, and I ended up being the fool. She could have killed me, and I wouldn't have been able to fight back because if something happens to her, then you down with her. I walked into a death trap, and you didn't think it would have been good for me to know that I had no chance?" Tori yelled.

"Sarah wouldn't hurt you." Kol tried to convince Tori.

"Really? Kol, how could you say that? Sarah would have killed me, but I think she wanted me to suffer first. Well, she wins, I'm suffering." Tori stormed passed Kol, Klaus, and left the mansion.

...

"School would have been a better idea." Tori said to Caroline. Tori was craving blood, and needed someone to talk to.

"At least you know now." Caroline said.

"She wants me to suffer. I know she does. Now she knows that I know that I can't touch her. She has all the power." Tori said.

"Sarah..."

"Don't say her name." Tori interrupted.

Caroline put her hands up in defense. "Okay. _She,_ won't win. Why don't we just find her evil little friends, and take the stake from them. Let's get rid of it, once and for all." Caroline suggested.

"No way would Elena, Damon, or Stefan agree to that. In the back of their heads, they think that one day, they'll need it." Tori said.

"Well, maybe they don't have to know. Klaus and Kol could help us. I don't like the idea of strangers having the option to kill Klaus, which will end all of us too. Well, not you, you are a part of Kol's blood line." Caroline reminded Tori.

Tori forgot about herself. If Kol dies, then so does she, but if Kol died, it wouldn't matter. "Wait a moment."

"What?" Caroline asked, watching the light bulb go of in Tori's head.

"I was thinking that Sarah's friends were vampires."

"So." Caroline said shrugging.

"If they are vampires, then maybe they don't know that if they kill the original that sired their blood line, they die with them."

"Sarah obviously knows that. The reason why they'll kill Kol if something happens to her is because they can. They probably _want _Kol dead, but since Sarah is their friend, they can't kill him, because then Sarah would die. She's like living leverage. She dies, that leaves way for them to kill Kol. Sarah knows this, so she came back here, because she knows that she's untouchable." Caroline explained.

Tori scoffed. "I think I've had enough of her today. I'm going to crash at Elena's." Tori said standing up and heading for the door.

On her way out she opened the front door to leave and she saw Klaus standing on the other side about to knock.

"Don't pretend like you weren't here ten minutes ago, and wasn't ease-dropping." Tori said brushing past him.

"Alright, try to avoid the living leverage on your walk to Elena's." Klaus said as Tori walked away from him.

...

When Tori walked in Elena's house, Elena and Damon were very cozy on the couch. Elena pushed Damon away as soon as she saw Tori in living room.

"You know, there are many other places you two can get comfortable." Tori said.

"Sorry, Tori." Elena said.

"I'm not. God only knows what her and Kol do when no one's around." Damon said.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Well," Tori said squeezing between Damon and Elena on the couch. "I planned on staying here tonight."

Damon leaned over towards Elena. "Say no. If we can't mess around on the couch, then her and Kol shouldn't be allowed to mess around upstairs."

"I'm not deaf, I can hear you." Tori said. "Plus, I was going to stay here _alone._"

"Another fight with your favorite original?" Damon asked.

"Doesn't it always come down to another fight? I'm getting sick of the secrets, and the constant danger. I think I just need a break." Tori said.

"Well, you can stay here, as long as you want." Elena assured her.

"Thanks." Tori said. She stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

...

She opened the door, and stood there, viewing the room from the door.

She remembered the first time Kol snuck up on her in this room. Tori was a human back then.

She walked over to her bed. She stroked her finger tips lightly on the bed, remembering the time Kol spent the night for the first time.

Finally, she walked over her window. The signature window, that Kol considered an open door. Tori wished everything could be simple. Why was she being so stubborn over this, over everything? (Petrova trait).

Tori pushed back the curtain to the window. Looking out the window now, if she had a beating heart, it would have stopped.

Kol stood on the ground, outside the window, with his hands in his jean pockets. He was looking up at her. It was silent. They held their eye contact for a moment, until Tori suddenly snapped the window open. She wasn't fond of awkward silences.

"Just get up here." Tori said stepping aside so Kol could jump in the window.

Kol smiled before making his way through the window.

"Before we kiss and make up," Tori started. "is there anything else I need to know?"

Kol took his hand and rubbed in on his chin, thinking. "Yes."

"Yes? I don't know whether I should be happy you're telling me, or upset there's more to tell." Tori said.

Kol put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry." after Tori's face hard stare relaxed, Kol put his hands down and began. "Alright, so it's about Sarah and I."

"That's was I assumed." Tori said.

"Sarah and I broke up for a reason." Kol sat down on the edge of the bed. "She found the stake that can kill an original. The Salvatore brothers had it somewhere, and she somehow got to the stake."

"Was that the _real_ reason you broke up? It wasn't because of me, was it?" Tori asked.

"No, this did have to do with you." Kol confirmed.

"How?"

"I'm getting there. So, I didn't realize that she had the stake until she attempted to kill my brother with it."

Tori wasn't expecting that Sarah would go after one of Kol's brothers, especially since they were together at the time. "Klaus?"

"It was Klaus, but of course, we got lucky and Sarah was the one that ended up pinned against a wall in defeat. She's holding a grudge, because Klaus killed her parents, and her. Klaus kept her where she was until I got to her. When I saw her standing in Klaus' mansion, I was confused..."

...

_Kol walked up to Sarah in the room where chairs had broken, things flipped over, and glass broken. "Sarah, please tell me this is a sick joke." Kol begged when he looked at his once innocent human, who before had no clue of anything._

_Her eyes changed from anger to sorrow. "Kol, you know how I get. I can't stand being so close to this vampire everyday I'm with you." Sarah said crying._

_Kol walked over to her, and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't know if he could see Sarah anymore. Would he have to choose between Sarah and his brother. Frankly, he wouldn't know who to choose. Klaus has done his plenty wrong, but Sarah was changing into someone he didn't like._

_Sarah's phone began to ring across the room. Sarah snapped her head up about to go towards it, but Kol stopped her. "I'll get it. Just sit in a chair you haven't broken and calm down." Kol suggested._

"_No, it's fine, I can handle a phone call." Sarah said suspiciously changing her tone._

_Kol speed over to her phone before she could and he answered it._

_He didn't say anything, because he only heard a quick message, then the other person hung up. After hearing the message Kol squeezed the phone so tight that it would have broken in his hands, but instead he threw it against the wall across the room._

_Sarah didn't try to fight him on it. She knew what the message said._

_..._

"What did the message say?" Tori asked, now sitting next to Kol on the edge of the bed.

"The message said, 'The hit on the L.A girl is a go.' then the person hung up. Sarah planned on killing Klaus, and having you killed, so we could be _happy again_. That's what Sarah told me. I forced her to call off the hit on you. It wasn't easy because at that point she was furious. In her mind I chose her over Klaus. So, after that I booted her ass away out of Mystic Falls." Kol explained.

"Kol, why didn't you tell me any of this? Why did it have to be a secret?" Tori asked.

Kol turned to her. "Are you kidding? You're fragile, being a new vampire, you could have.."

"What? I could have lost it? Kol I already lost it. You know what an emotionless vampire can do in 24 hours." Tori said.

Kol smiled thinking about the good times he's had when he was emotionless. "Yes, and I don't even _want _to know what you did that day. You're more like me than you realize."

Tori smiled at him. At least he was honest with her. She leaned in to Kol, and gently pulled him in for a short kiss. "There, we kissed and made up. Now could you just hold me, because I've missed you?" Tori said.

"Of course." Kol said. They moved back onto the bed. Kol had his back against the headboard of the bed, and Tori leaned into him as he put his arm around her.

"_I told you guys to take it elsewhere!" _Damon yelled from Elena's room. Tori began to laugh. Kol smiled at her.

"How long do you think they've listened to us?" Kol asked.

When Tori contained her laughing she said, "Probably since the moment you came through that window."

Kol had a thought appear in his head. "I have an idea."

Tori looked up at him. "What?" Tori asked eagerly.

"We should go out, party, have some fun. I think we could both use it." Kol suggested.

"That would be perfect, but don't you think that we should stay here until you know who leaves. I don't want her causing mass destruction while we're gone." Tori said.

Kol knew she was right. He wished Sarah would just disappear. "Dammit, you're right. Well, we will have to take care of her tomorrow, because I don't like the idea of my ex having control over my girl." Kol said. He hesitated to say what felt natural for him to say. "I love you, Victoria."

Tori wasn't expecting those words to come out of his mouth. She didn't think those word would be in his vocabulary. Tori didn't need to hear it to know that he loved her, she knew that already. Just like she knew how she felt about him. "I love you too, Kol."

Tori smiled. She was _his _girl. Sarah couldn't change the way Kol felt about Tori. Everything will be okay. They'll _wing it,_ like they always do, but that was for tomorrow, because tonight was for her and Kol.

...

**Sarah will become more of a b**ch in this next chapter, I can't wait. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: I Have Fallen In Love

**Sorry this took soooo long, I had to make this chapter exactly perfectly right. I hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

Tori and Kol awoke in her bed the next morning. They both woke up with a smile across their faces. Kol was holding Tori in his arms last night, and they fell asleep that way. They were too comfortable to get out of bed, but the day had to begin so the day could end, and they could do last night all over again (The good parts).

Tori came to her senses and tried to get out of Kol's grasp. As she began to sit up, Kol dragged her back down and held her tightly. As she went down she began to giggle. He was stronger than her, so Tori escape his grasp. "Kol," Tori said giggling. "we have to get up eventually."

"In a few hours, perhaps." Kol suggested, not loosening his grip.

"It's Tuesday, Kol. You were the one that signed me up for school here. I'm not a delinquent. I get to school on time, I get good grades, and teachers, always, love me. I'm a good student." Tori said trying to control her giggling.

"You ditched school yesterday to harass my ex-girlfriend." Kol pointed out.

Tori laid back and stopped fighting Kol's grasp. "Yep, I think I'll take another sick day." Tori gave in quickly. She loved Kol, and she would spend everyday with him.

Kol loosened his grip Tori, and they both relaxed their bodies and returned to the comfortable position they woke up in. Then Tori sat up a little as she turned her head towards Kol and pulled his lips to hers.

They were in bed for a few hours, fooling around, holding each other, ignoring all their incoming phone calls. After a little while they realized that they couldn't hide forever. They finally got out of bed.

"Alright, I have an idea." Kol said to Tori when they got up.

"Another one?" Tori said stretching like she had just awoken.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"We should go out through the window." Kol suggested.

Tori giggled. "Out the window?"

"Yep." Kol nodded.

Tori ran to the window in excitement. This window was special to her. "Okay, you first."

"What are we, eleven? Just jump out of the window." Kol pushed.

Tori opened the window, and jumped out, gently landing on the ground. When she hit the ground, she laughed in happiness. Kol came down after her.

"Jumping out your window," Kol said wrapping his arms around Tori, facing her, "is so much better when you're on the ground with me."

Tori smiled. Today was amazing so far. She suddenly became afraid that something bad would happen, as usual.

...

Tori and Kol took a long, slow walk through the town. They were trying to stretch out the day, but it was bound to end sooner or later.

"Alright, let's be really cheesy and lay down in the grass pointing at clouds." Tori said excited.

Kol laughed at her. "Sure and while we're at it, let's drink from bunnies." Kol said playing her little game.

"Great idea, let's go!" Tori said playing along and grabbing his hand to taking him across the street.

She took him to the Grill and decided to play some pool.

Sort of.

"You're doing it wrong!" Kol yelled across the pool table, laughing at her.

Tori was trying to hit the cue ball, but was missing, over and over again. She kept slipping.

"Just let me show you how..." Kol said walking over to her to help her.

"No, I can do this, how hard could it be?" Tori said. When she tried again, she slipped again.

"You can't hold a steady hand? Vic you're a vampire."

Tori threw the stick down frustrated. She bent over the pool table and reached her arm out, as if she was about to flick something. She flicked the cue ball, and with her strength the ball flew across the pool table and knocked in four balls.

She stood up straight and faced Kol with a big grin on her face. "Ha!" She said and brushed past him to 'shoot' again. Kol smiled.

After Tori won pool, the began walking down the street again. Tori and Kol were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. "Kol, the last I want to do is bring it up, but..." Tori hesitated.

"I know, we have to deal with _her._" Kol said referring to Sarah.

"On the bright side, if we deal with her, then we can have endless days like this, hell even better days than this." Tori said.

Kol smiled thinking about it. "Alright, I should do this now." Kol said as he stopped walking.

Tori put her hands up in defense. "Whoa, wait a moment. You want to do this now?" Tori asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better." Kol said.

"Well, she can wait another hour." Tori said forming a smile.

Kol raised his eyebrows, then he suddenly picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. They made their way back to Elena's house. On the way there, Kol explained what was going to happen. Tori would stay home, of course, and he would lure Sarah to the mansion, and find a way to get to the stake and destroy it.

When they approached the side of Elena's house that was by Tori's bedroom window, Kol let Tori off his shoulder.

Tori turned to him, and held his cheeks in her hands. "Come back safely." Tori whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"Don't be so gushy." Kol whispered back.

"Don't pretend to act tough, I know how you feel about me." Tori said sounding sure.

Kol smiled. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to be gushy with her. "I love you." Kol whispered.

Tori didn't say it back but, "I'll say it again when you get back." she said. She then kissed him passionately, she made sure it would last. On their walk home Kol said to her, _'I refuse to come back until this is over.'_ Tori knew he wouldn't come back empty-handed, but if he wasn't coming back, she would know, because she would be dead.

Kol didn't want to let her go, but it had to be done. He would have Klaus' back-up, and anyone else if they could, because he was not going to lose this one.

He watched Tori go up through her window, exactly how he does when he goes up her window.

Hopefully this wasn't good-bye.

...

"Kol, you make this sound so hard." Klaus said Kol in the mansion sitting in his favorite arm-chair. "All we are doing is threatening a young vampire to tell us where the stake is. We find the stake, we burn it, the end. You can ride off into the sunset with Tori, we'll meet up again in a hundred years, catch up."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Caroline added sitting on the arm rest of Klaus' chair.

For some reason, Kol was pacing around the room. "Believe me, that sounds great, but if something goes wrong..."

"Kol, chill out." Caroline interrupted. "You can whip her butt, and all of her little friends, with one arm tied behind your back, blindfolded." Caroline said whipping her finger in the air.

Kol stopped moving around the room and faced them. "One condition."

"What?" Klaus shrugged.

"Elena is not allowed to come." Kol said seriously.

Klaus started laughing. "Why?" Caroline asked.

"She ruins everything, with her emotions, feelings, and her need to always do 'the right thing'." Kol said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Fine, she can stay with Tori, let's just get this over with." Caroline said standing up.

...

Kol called Sarah and said he wanted to talk to her. He paced in his room impatiently, waiting for her to show up in his room.

She opened the door and walked in slowly, as if she was nervous. As Sarah stepped forward, further into the room Kol glared at her. "Is this going to be a friendly reunion, or is this going to get bloody?" Sarah said.

"That only depends on you." Kol simply responded.

"Kol, I don't know what you expect me to do. I just want us to be happy. I want everything to back to normal." Sarah said sincerely.

Kol stepped closer to her. "There was never a normal for me, Sarah. When I met you, I was on friends again."

"Kol I don't know where it is..."

"You know perfectly well where it is! Stop lying to me. If you care about my life, then you will hand it over." Kol yelled.

Sarah began to cry. "Kol I can't tell you where it is. No one is going to try anything unless..."

"You die. I'm sorry I don't want my life or my family's to be in _your_ hands."

Sarah shook her head. "Kol I'm sorry, but you can trust me, I swear."

"No, Sarah, no. You have clearly shown me that I cannot trust you."

Sarah wiped away her tears, and stood up straight, changing her attitude. "Kol, unless you have something else to say, I think we are done here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have to say that we're going to have to do this the bloody way." Klaus came in the room and grabbed Sarah from behind at the neck and snapped he neck. He dropped Sarah to the ground.

"Alright brother, let's get ready for the fun." Klaus said with his devilish smile.

Kol looked down at Sarah with a blank expression. He bent over and picked her up in his arms. "Let's get this over with, Niklaus." He said carrying Sarah out of the room.

...

Elena and Tori were sitting in Elena's living room in silence. "I can't just sit here and wait." Tori said breaking the silence.

"We are definitely related." Elena said. Then they both stood up and made their way out the door.

...

Kol gently set Sarah down in the basement of the Salvatore's boarding house. He locked her up and went back upstairs into the living room with the others.

"So, if we find get the stake, and get _rid_ of it, then we all have a truce." Klaus said standing next to Caroline, talking to Stefan and Damon.

Damon turned to Caroline. "Caroline, if this blows up in our faces, I blame you for being with the guy." he said.

"This isn't Niklaus' fault." Kol said. "It's mine for trusting Sarah after all of these years. I thought everything would be the same." Kol said shaking his head.

"I can't believe that she was only here, like once, and she stole the stake out from under our noses." Stefan said in surprise.

"She's a sneaky little bitch." Caroline said.

"Well, little bitch's friends are going to be here any minute, probably with the stake, ready to kill us all, so let's get our heads in the game." Kol said. He turned around and went back into the basement.

"I hope this works." Caroline said to Klaus.

"Me too, I have someone waiting for me." Damon said.

"Don't remind me." Stefan said stepping away from his brother.

"Oh come one, like I don't know what you do all day." Damon said.

Klaus' face lit up with the drama. "What does he do all day?" Klaus asked.

"Your sister." Damon spat out.

Caroline's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Good for you Stefan, I never thought you'd move on from Elena, because if you're _with_ my sister, then you're clearly over Elena, right?" Klaus said.

Stefan looked at Damon in anger. Apparently that was meant to be kept secret. "Well, maybe you should have a talk with Damon about what he's done to your _love." _Stefan snapped back.

Caroline's head snapped up to Stefan. "What!"

Klaus' face turned dark. "Excuse me?" Klaus said turning to Damon.

Suddenly the windows shattered, the door burst open. Vervain bombs were thrown inside, and blew instantly.

Klaus grabbed Caroline and they all dropped to the ground. The place became full of other vampires.

...

Kol walked downstairs into the basement to check on Sarah. She had awoken and she was sitting up against the wall waiting for him.

He opened the cell door and let himself in. "Hello." Kol said calmly.

"Is this it for us?" Sarah asked.

Kol looked to the ground, thinking. "I might be, but it doesn't have to end badly, if you helped us." Kol said.

"Kol, they are going to come here..."

"I know that. I want them to come here so I can finish this, but also to see if you'll side with me in the end. I might just think about forgiving you if help us. You have to accept that Victoria and I are real, and you can't break that." Kol said seriously.

Sarah stared at him, she didn't want to believe that tonight could be the end. She didn't want to accept Kol and Tori as a couple, she just wanted Kol.

They both heard a loud crash upstairs. Kol ran upstairs, knowing the were here.

As soon as he got upstairs and vampire ran up to him, and tried to take him down. The guy _tried._ Kol grabbed his head and ripped it off in an instant. "Who's next!" he yelled.

A few guys jumped on Damon, trying to push a stake into his heart. Damon was fight them off, but the two of them together were too strong.

Klaus ripped one of them off and ripped his head off, which gave Damon the chance to grab the stake and shove it into the other guy's heart. Klaus grabbed Damon's hand and helped him up. "I only saved you so I can kill you if you hurt my precious Caroline." Klaus said, then went back to the other vampires.

Kol was ripping through these vampires, checking each of their pockets for the stake. So far, nothing. It seemed that Sarah had a lot of friends. Some of these vampires were a few hundred years old. Some, he could tell were 500 to 700 years old, were some were obviously around a year old. It was like stepping on ants with the young vampires.

Tori and Elena opened the door to the boarding house and immediately scattered. A vampire jumped on Tori instantly. This guy was obviously one of the older ones. He slammed her against the wall about to plunge a stake into her heart. She knocked it out of his hands and onto the ground. She was a fighter.

Kol slammed the guy against the wall so hard, it broke his spine, but on the right side of this wall, he saw Tori... there... fighting. She was struggling with an older vampire, but just as he was about to rush over to her, Sarah caught him off guard and grabbed him.

She swung him around and slammed him into the wall farthest away from Tori. Kol wasn't focused, he was watching Tori, hoping that he was daydreaming.

Tori shoved the vampire away from her. He quickly picked up the stake on the floor and tried to plunge it into her heart. Tori grabbed his hands on the stake and tried to force it away from her, but she was cornered and weaker.

Sarah was saying something to Kol, but all he could do was watch this quick encounter between Tori and the vampire.

Everything happened so fast, but Tori couldn't hold the stake anymore. The vampire plunged the stake into Tori. Tori gasped in pain.

"No!" Kol yelled slamming Sarah away from him, realizing that it was really Tori. It happened too fast for him to react.

Sarah shoved him as hard as she could to get him to the stairs. Kol turned his attention to her, realizing that if Tori was gone, then Sarah better not survive this. He grabbed her and threw her down the stairs into the basement. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he dragged her by her hair to the cell in the basement.

He threw her in their and walked inside. "Get up!" Kol yelled.

Sarah thought about it, and decided to stay on the ground. "What? You're not tough now?" Kol continued to yell. He stomped over to her, where she sat on the ground.

She looked at the ground innocently and reached behind her back. Sarah looked back up at Kol, whose eyes were furious.

Sarah held out the white oak stake for Kol to take. Kol looked at it, and didn't even bother to analyze why she had it, whether it was good intentions or bad. He snatched the stake from her hands. "It's funny how you're going to die with the weapon that you're friends wanted to kill me with." Kol said coldly.

Sarah panicked. "Kol, I was _never_ going to allow them to kill you."

"Bullshit! They came here because they were going to kill me, and you led them here!" Kol yelled. Sarah began to cry knowing that this might be it for her.

"Kol, after everything, you would just kill me. After everything you've done to _me_, I have forgiven you. Kol, I love you! Don't you understand that?" Sarah pleaded, while crying, yelling, and begging on her knees.

Kol picked her up gently by her for arms. They were face to face. "You, Sarafina Scott, have given me the ability to love, and from that I have fallen in love," Kol said slowly, and sincerely. Sarah smiled sweetly, and it was a real smile that made her feel human. "but not with you." Kol said harshly. He took the white oak stake and stabbed her heart.

Sarah's eyes opened wide in the shock, and pain of what he just did. Her skin turned gray, and shriveled up. Kol dropped her to the ground as he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders.

Only the weight of the image of Tori dropping to ground just dumped of his shoulders, and it was much heavier than Sarah was.

...

**Review!**


End file.
